<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Divide by XxSynthetic_CyanidexX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312298">Divide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSynthetic_CyanidexX/pseuds/XxSynthetic_CyanidexX'>XxSynthetic_CyanidexX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black &amp; White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 &amp; White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 &amp; White 2 Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, I just want Nate to be happy, M/M, Rosa is no better, Sibling Incest, Step-Brothers, Touya is an asshole, family trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSynthetic_CyanidexX/pseuds/XxSynthetic_CyanidexX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gently his hands cupped Nate's cheeks, tenderly brushing his thumb over soft, delicate skin. This was one thing he never bargained for. From the offset, Touya never once imagined he would actually fall for Nate. It was just supposed to be a way out, an act of revenge against his Father for his Mother, but now he was in so deep, he was starting to drown. Rated M for sex and alcohol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuu | Hugh/Kyouhei | Nate, Kyouhei | Nate/Touya | Hilbert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all, this is a blacksquaredshipping fic revolving Touya and Nate and they're step-brothers so if that's not for you then turn back now! Hope you enjoy! This is also published on fanfiction.net.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I will never allow it!"</p><p>The cursed words that spilled from his father's lips, continued to replay like a broken record over and over again, as hastily he threw open a black suitcase and lay it flat out on the bed. Warm sienna eyes flashed across in a pained expression at the messy headed brunet, who right now was throwing piles of clothes out of the wardrobe and onto the bed.</p><p>"Touya...are you sure this is a good idea?" Said brunet utterly quietly, trying his utmost to help the elder boy pack the suitcase effectively, folding t-shirts and shorts and laying them in a neat pile.</p><p>"You want to be with me, right?" The question was abrupt, and it caught the younger boy off guard, but he nodded quickly.</p><p>"Of course I do...you know that."</p><p>"Then just trust me Nate, this is the only way we can have what we dreamed of...your mother hates me, and she will do anything to tear us apart." He was of course correct. Ever since the two families became merged nothing seemed to make sense anymore. All Touya ever wanted was for his own mother and father to reunite, and make the family whole again. Instead his whole world was split apart, and now his relationship with Nate was hanging in the balance.</p><p>"I know...I do trust you..." The reply was meek, as hazel eyes blinked rapidly, attempting to conceal the overwhelming emotions that threatened to spill out for all to see. Instead he concentrated on ensuring he was being as helpful as possible, handing essentials to Touya, and watching as it all was put neatly into the suitcase.</p><p>"Once we get away from here we can live our own lives, we won't have to worry about anyone else, okay?" The idea was paradise right now, and no matter what, they were intent on achieving it. Once Touya placed the last item in the suitcase, he paused as he felt the small, nimble fingers of the younger brunet latch onto his arm.</p><p>"...I love you Touya..."</p><p>A shy smile tugged at Nate's lip, as his eyes glanced away, his fingers feeling the subtle warmth of honey blemished skin beneath them. Touya greeted his smile, and pulled the younger boy close, arms wrapping around his slim frame protectively.</p><p>"I love you too Nate. I won't let anyone get between us, okay? I promise you that"</p><p>A soft sigh escaped into the atmosphere, as both boys embraced for what felt like an eternity. It felt so good to just forget about the world for a while, and to just simply enjoy each other's presence. The warmth was alluring and comforting, something that Nate had never experienced in his entire fifteen years of life. He never wanted to let this go.</p><p>"...I am scared...your dad...my mom...what if..."</p><p>"Hey, don't think like that. Everything will be fine. They will get over it eventually." Fingers gripped onto the blue fabric on Touya's t-shirt tightly, frightened that if by chance he let go, the older brunet would vanish from his life completely. He buried his nose against his chest, inhaling the subtle aroma of cedarwood and amber. Touya's favourite cologne. How he adored that signature scent.</p><p>"...your sister hates me..." He whimpered, feeling scared.</p><p>"Touko doesn't hate you, Nate...she's just...possessive." Touya gently combed his fingers lovingly through the younger boy's hair, in an attempt to calm down his overexert mind. He hated seeing him this way, so het up and worried about the outcome of their actions.</p><p>"...I'm taking you away from her..."</p><p>"Now, stop thinking that way right now. No-one is doing that, okay? This is OUR decision, this is what we want. Why should we feel ashamed to want to be together?"</p><p>It seemed those words had a positive effect on the younger male, who nodded and smiled up at Touya. He was greeted sweetly by a lingering kiss, that allowed butterflies to erupt inside his stomach, and give his body a feeling of weightlessness. He craved Touya's love, more than a flower needs rain to survive. Without it life didn't seem to make sense anymore.</p><p>Gently his hands cupped Nate's cheeks, tenderly brushing his thumb over soft, delicate skin. He watched as hazel eyes fluttered shut, and then opened once more revealing their beauty. This was one thing he never bargained for. From the offset, Touya never once imagined he would actually fall for Nate. It was just supposed to be a way out, an act of revenge against his father for hurting his mother, but now he was in so deep, he was starting to drown.</p><p>"We better leave...they'll be home soon."</p><p>Their lips met once more, briefly, before they parted from the embrace, and Touya continued to ensure that they had all the essentials vital for their journey. The younger brunet felt almost helpless, unsure of what to do to aid his lover in his quest, so instead he tried to tidy things up, and make it appear to the untrained eye that everything was as it should be.</p><p>They made haste, and soon enough the suitcase was zipped up, and ready. Touya sighed, combing his fingers through his hair as he admired the handy work that stood before him.</p><p>That was it, they were all set.</p><p>Nate however, seemed slightly on edge. Perhaps it was due to the fact deep down he was still just a fifteen year old boy, who was acting on impulse, and was deeply terrified of the outcome. He knew that with Touya by his side that nothing bad would happen, but the consequences of such a reckless outburst never came into the equation.</p><p>"Right...have we got everything?"</p><p>"Um...I think so, where are we going anyway?" Touya dragged the rather heavy suitcase off the bed, and placed it on its wheels on the carpet, pulling the handle up so it was easier to manoeuvre.</p><p>"I have a friend who lives far away from here. He said we could crash there until we sort something out."</p><p>"A-are you sure that's okay?" Without thinking, Touya gently took a hold of Nate's hand, entwining their fingers together. He smiled warmly, something that a few months prior to this was an alien concept.</p><p>"Nate, stop worrying, okay? I promised to take care of you, and that's what I intend to do." The younger boy nodded meekly, and squeezed his hand in an act of reassurance. He had put his entire trust and faith into Touya, someone who not too long ago was a vile, evil, manipulative and twisted person to be around. It was amazing how much he had changed in such a short space of time.</p><p>"Come on...we don't have much time." With that said, both boys made haste towards the bedroom door, pulling the heavy suitcase behind them, and ensuring that this was one place they were never intending on returning to.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Attempting to pull the suitcase down a flight of stairs proved harder than originally thought, so it involved both boys taking the opposite end and carrying it down, until they reached the bottom. This was it, it was actually happening. They were actually going to leave this place, and be happy together.</p><p>It was so overwhelming for the younger brunet, who watched as Touya grabbed their jackets, tossing Nate's in his direction. He was fifteen and leaving home, without a care in the world, to be with the one person who he had fallen so deeply in love with. It was somehow so cliché.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Touya observed, as he zipped up his outdoor jacket, eyeing Nate momentarily. He received a nod in affirmation.</p><p>"Yeah...it's just...wow."</p><p>"I know right," He grinned. "I actually can't believe we're doing this. It's so amazing!"</p><p>"Are you sure you want this? To be with me?" Nate questioned quietly, adjusting his own jacket on his shoulders, and zipping up the garment, before stuffing his feet into his trainers.</p><p>"Nate...I don't make a habit of running away with every attractive brunet I meet you know~" He was teasing, and the notion caused the younger male to blush slightly in response. Sometimes he just needed reassurance, even if he did believe everything Touya said to him.</p><p>"I don't mean that, just...you won't change your mind, will you?" Once Touya had put his trainers on, and tied the laces, he walked closer to the shorter boy, and placed his hands supportively on his shoulders, watching as large hazel eyes glanced up at him.</p><p>"Nate, I promise you I will never change my mind. I love you, and I want to be with you." The words that escaped Touya's lips sent Nate ablaze. He adored hearing such sweet things from him, it made it all seem that much more special, and worthwhile. Without another word being uttered he nodded in response, smiling kindly at his lover. He had to believe his words, and he had to have some faith that things were going to work out.</p><p>"...ready to go?"</p><p>Once again, Nate nodded, as Touya pulled the suitcase to the front door. He fiddled in his jacket pocket for his keys and retrieved them before unlocking the door.</p><p>When the door opened with a creak, all the colour drained from his once honey complexion, and the keys clattered against the wooden flooring. Both boys stared, dumbstruck at what had caught their attention. It was none other than Touya's father, coming home from work early. He glared intensely at the two boys, before muttering the words;</p><p>"You're not going anywhere..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life is never supposed to be easy, and to learn that at the tender age of fifteen really was an eye opener for a certain messy haired brunet. When his parents got a divorce, and his father walked out on the entire family, it was something he never thought he would recover from.</p><p>His twin sister, Rosa, also suffered from the onslaught, only her outrageous and loud nature made it easier for her to deal with. Nate however, was the opposite. He suffered in silence, went to school on a daily basis and decided to keep himself away from any family gatherings. Everything was shattered, too broken to be fixed, so why would he desire anymore heartbreak and anguish?</p><p>His young fragile mind believed that his mother was bound to suffer forever. The loss of her husband was a tidal wave of chaos that erupted through her life, and sent it spiralling into oblivion, but a few years later she managed to find love once more.</p><p>She met a man whilst working her job at the Pokemon Centre named Vaughn, and soon enough she was head over heels for the man. Nate and Rosa were distant at first, not desiring to get too attached to someone who might just be a fleeting moment in their lives, but after a few years they realised that this man was determined to stay.</p><p>Vaughn infiltrated their family home, and filled it with not only love and happiness, but an abyss of secrets and lies, things that he was ashamed to admit outright. His love for their mother was strong, and seeing her smile so sweetly after all those years of hurt filled the two teenagers with renewed hope. That perhaps their lives might actually be filled with joy and happiness once more. However, they soon figured that life is never supposed to be easy.</p><p>XXX</p><p>"Oh my gosh, Nate, have you heard the news?!" A high pitched voice attacked the young brunet's ears, as he winced and glanced up from his hunched position at his desk. Hazel eyes burned into the image of his younger sister, Rosa, who was positively glowing with energy. He had a feeling something was up.</p><p>"What news?" He asked, the tone of his voice giving away his apparent lack of enthusiasm for such a topic. A pair of azure eyes rolled playfully, before she bounded over to him, and sat down on the edge of the bed.</p><p>"Apparently there's going to be new people joining the Pokemon Trainer's School tomorrow! How exciting~!" Rosa always loved newbies. She got a thrill out of teaching the youngsters the basics of Pokemon training, and battling, even though she was just a beginner herself. Nate couldn't help but smile at the mental image of his baby sister trying to act all grown up.</p><p>"I'm sure you'll give them a warm welcome, no?"</p><p>"Well, duh~!" She chimed, grinning brightly. "It's my duty! Besides, I've heard they're not in our year, but older! How cool is that? We might make some new friends!" In Nate's mind he wasn't really concerned about being a social butterfly. He had one best friend who had been there for him since he was very young, and that was all he required. Yeah, he had various other acquaintances, but nothing compared to Rosa; who had a tendency to befriend every single person she met.</p><p>"I'm sure you will totally be in your element." He responded, a hint of sarcasm lacing his voice, but a charming smile accompanied the remark with little effort. "Oh, by the way...you done tomorrow's homework?" Her face altered from cheery, to deadpan within a matter of seconds.</p><p>"Wait...we had homework?!"</p><p>"See, this is why I pay attention in class...yeah it was to do some research about shiny encounter probability." She mentally winced. Yes, she remembered, but all this news had completed caught her off guard, and she had forgotten all about it. It was late evening now, so it was probably too late to even begin the research.</p><p>"Oh, shoot!"</p><p>"Eh, no sweat, you can copy my homework in the morning." She practically squealed in joy, as the brunette leapt to her feet and wrapped her arms tightly around her brothers neck.</p><p>"You're the best Nate!"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah...just don't copy word for word like last time." Rosa rolled her eyes, and pulled away from the embrace, grinning like a Meowth that got the cream. There were added benefits of having a brother who actually paid attention in class, and usually got top grades. She had the opportunity to copy his handiwork.</p><p>"Oh Nate, I'm not THAT stupid, sheesh!" The brunet couldn't help but smile. Even if his sister was sometimes an airhead, and a loud mouth, she was his rock and was there for him through everything. In fact, she was the one he always spoke to about any problems he faced. Always there to lend a supportive ear, and to keep a secret from suspecting parents. It was the perfect combination.</p><p>"Nate! Rosa! Can you come here for a moment please?" Their mother called up the stairs, and in unison the two teenagers shared glances with each other. It was rare to be called down in such a formal manner, unless they had guests over. They were not expecting anyone, especially this late in the evening.</p><p>"I wonder what she wants?" Rosa practically whispered, as the messy hair brunet got up from his desk chair, smoothing down his jeans just in case there was visitors.</p><p>"I have no idea...but let's go and check it out." And with that said, both of them left the room, and made their way downstairs.</p><p>For an odd reason, both of them felt slightly nervous. Perhaps it was because they didn't know why there were such formalities. Usually their mother was quite casual and down to Earth. Something was amiss, and taking the agonising steps down the stairs together was actually harder than they thought. They were treading into unknown territory, and they didn't like it.</p><p>"Ah, there you are!" Their mother, Lily chimed, greeting them both as they reached the foot of the stairs. "Oh Nate, why do you never brush your hair!" He cringed and flinched away as his fussing mother attempted to comb down the unruly bangs with her fingers.</p><p>"Mom! Cut it out!"</p><p>"Yeah, stop it Mom. He's not a kid!" She paused, and just stared at him, apparent sorrow in her eyes, before she shrugged it off and smiled softly.</p><p>"You know you'll always be my babies...even when you're old and grey like me." Rosa pulled a face, which didn't go unnoticed.</p><p>"Eww, Mom...stop that, it's embarrassing." Lily grinned, and watched as the two teenagers wandered into the living room, their nervous disposition clearly visible. They knew something was up, and what concerned them even more was the fact that their mother had not yet told them the reasons to why they were summoned. Was it serious? Had someone died? Nate mentally flinched. His brain really needed to learn when to switch off sometimes.</p><p>"Would you two like to sit down?" Another exchanged worried glance. Okay, something was definitely up. Rosa sat down quietly on the sofa, and watched as her brother took the seat beside her, wiping his palms on his jeans. He was anxious, it was so obvious.</p><p>"Mom...what is this all about?" She piped up, her eyebrow raising in suspicion. Lily sighed softly, before sitting in the arm chair opposite of their position, her brow furrowing in concentration. Perhaps she was attempting to word the situation properly so the point of view would clearly come across?</p><p>"Me and your Step Dad have some news..."</p><p>"Oh PLEASE tell me you're not pregnant!" Rosa yelled suddenly, and Nate almost fell off the sofa in shock at her sudden outburst. A laugh erupted into the atmosphere, calming it somewhat.</p><p>"Oh sweetie, of course I'm not!"</p><p>"So, what's the big secret? We know you're hiding something." Nate interjected calmly, hazel eyes staring intently at the slim figure of his mother, who still seemed a little on edge. Just what was going on?</p><p>"Do you remember a few years ago when I mentioned that your Step Dad had other children with his ex wife?" Both teenagers nodded in unison, somewhat dreading what was about to be unleashed into their world. Lily glanced away momentarily, and this sudden change in demeanour immediately got Nate's guard up.</p><p>"...he hasn't cheated on you, has he?"</p><p>"You're getting separated?!" Rosa added in, her loud voice taking complete control of the conversation once more.</p><p>"Oh, stop it you two! You're blowing things out of proportion! It's nothing like that!" They were running low on ideas, and frankly the idea terrified them. If this meant a drastic change to their lives as they knew it, that was something they did not sign up for. Yes, they wanted their mother to be happy, but that was where they drew the line.</p><p>"...so, what then?"</p><p>"Well, you see... the thing is-" The conversation was hastily cut short by the sound of the front door opening, and closing, and then the sound of feet approaching their destination. Both teenagers looked up, perceiving the tall figure of their Step Father, Vaughn.</p><p>"Ah, I see you're both here." Their bodies tensed upon reflex. Something was definitely up, and both Rosa and Nate were unsure if they wanted to hear the reason. He flashed a supportive smile across at Lily, who bowed her head, almost unwilling to tell them the reasons to why they were summoned.</p><p>"Please, don't look so worried..." He uttered calmly, standing beside their mother, and reaching out to gently clasp her hand in between his own. "It is nothing bad, we can assure you."</p><p>"Really? Because from where I'm sitting, you both look guilty as sin." Rosa piped up in her usual brash manner, crossing one leg over the other and narrowing her eyes in concentration. Something wasn't right, and either they were twisting the truth slightly, or bare face lying, both Nate and Rosa were unsure at this moment, but their gut instinct never proved wrong.</p><p>"Rosa, do not speak to Vaughn like that..." Lily scolded her daughter, but was quietened down by her husbands calm actions.</p><p>"It's okay...she makes a valid point. We do look guilty."</p><p>"Can we just cut to the chase now? I'm getting bored of this..." The messy haired brunet whined, sighing under his breath. The last thing he needed was more unnecessary stress.</p><p>Lily and Vaughn shared a sweet smile, before they both glanced at the two teenagers. It did little to calm their nerves.</p><p>"Things are going to change a little around here." Vaughn answered finally, his gaze drifting to the door, just in time as it swung open. All eyes followed his gaze, and everyone paused in their actions. Two figures stood at the doorway, silent and stoic. One, a girl, a few years older than Rosa. She too was a brunette, with her hair pulled into a ponytail, with piercing eyes. She didn't appear too friendly upon appearance.</p><p>The two other was a male, tall and tanned, with wild unkempt brown hair that fanned around his face. Mesmerising sienna eyes shimmered under dark eyelashes, as he surveyed the area curiously. His face was stern, no emotion scratching the surface, and yet when Nate laid eyes on him, he was certain he felt his stomach churn violently.</p><p>"Nate, Rosa...I'd like you to meet my children, Touko and Touya." Both sets of teenagers shared glances, neither of them saying a word. Even Rosa kept quiet given the circumstances. Usually she was the first to initiate a conversation. The girl called Touko walked over to where Nate and Rosa sat, pausing inches away from them.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you." She uttered plainly, before outstretching her hand for a handshake. Nate was the first to react, grasping the girls hand nervously and smiling shyly. Rosa just glared, more so out of habit than actual spite.</p><p>"So, I'm guessing they aren't here for a flying visit?" She blurted out to her parents, feeling jealous about the entire situation.</p><p>"She's a bright one." Vaughn mused, smiling softly. "I'm afraid you are correct. Touko and Touya's mother is seriously ill and has been taken into hospital. So, until she gets better we decided that it would be beneficial for them to stay with us." By now Rosa had shaken Touko's hand, and the girl had sat down beside the two teenagers.</p><p>Touya however didn't budge. He remained by the door, his eyes burning furiously into Nate's. The younger male felt nervous, his skin burning under his gaze. Rosa noticed the tension between the two boys.</p><p>"Err...rude! Aren't you going to say hello, or something?" Touya remained silent, his eyes continuing to burn deeper into Nate's soul, until Rosa's hand clasped supportively around his hand, pulling him back.</p><p>"Don't worry about Touya," Touko explained, glancing at her brother. "He comes across as quite aggressive sometimes, but deep down, he's a sweetheart." Only Nate wasn't filled with the confidence. The way Touya just stared at him, his eyes smouldering with both hatred and something that he couldn't decipher. He knew in his heart that something was amiss, and yet even though he had literally just met this mysterious boy, he couldn't stop his naïve heart from thundering powerfully against his ribcage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days past since the initial meetup of both sets of teenagers, and things were still quite frosty. It was decided that Touko and Touya would start school at the beginning of the week, as it made things easier for both parties, much to the dismay of the brunette's. It was bad enough moving house, let alone starting a new school. So, to start things off things were still on rough ground, and no-one knew where they stood.</p><p>Rosa was the one who noticed the distinct atmosphere that shrouded the two teenage boys. The way Touya's burnt sienna eyes flared at Nate whenever he entered the room. It was as if he were studying his every movement, drinking in every single detail of her brother for some reason or another, and she didn't like that one bit. So, whenever she was around them she would make it a point to glare at the older boy, making her presence felt.</p><p>Something was up with him, and she was determined to discover the reasons to why he was attached to Nate.</p><p>Said teenage boy was busy sorting out his bedroom, cleaning out old drawers full of clothes that were too small for him, or just not his style anymore. Ensuring that there was enough space for Touya's belongings, considering he would be sharing his bedroom for the foreseeable future. The messy haired brunet was nervous, he had never shared his bedroom with another boy before, and especially someone who was technically his brother.</p><p>He wondered if Touya had enough room, or if there were other things he could do to make him feel more comfortable. His face flushed with embarrassment, as his thoughts drifted to the handsome brunet, with eyes that burned like fire under his gaze. Absent-mindedly he bit his bottom lip, as he continued to tidy up the room.</p><p>Suddenly, his bedroom door swung open giving him a fright, as his hazel eyes stared at the calm figure of Touya, who casually inspected the room, seemingly uninterested.</p><p>"Gah! Why didn't you knock?!" Nate cried, attempting to calm his raging heart to a more reasonable level. Touya shrugged nonchalantly, his expression completely neutral.</p><p>"I assumed I wouldn't have to considering I'll be staying here. Sorry, I guess."</p><p>"O-oh...we-well it's okay..." Nate could feel his face become hotter and hotter, and so turned away from Touya, and continued to tidy up, though right now his brain couldn't really focus on the task at hand. Just having the brunet in the same room as him was starting to become too intense. He heard soft footsteps towards him, and the creak as Touya sat down on the edge of the bed. Nate could almost feel his eyes, burning into the back of his skull, and it sent a shiver dancing down his spine.</p><p>"S-so...uhh...did you find the house okay?" Making small talk seemed like a great idea, but it completely backfired. Touya did nothing but shrug at his words, and lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling with disinterest. This made Nate feel awkward, and unsure of what to say to the older teen. Maybe he was coming across as annoying, or perhaps Touya was just unhappy to be here? It had been a few days since his arrival, and sleeping on the sofa must have taken its toll on him.</p><p>"Just uh...tell me to shut up if I'm annoying you..." He mumbled apologetically, which earned a disgruntled sigh from the brunet.</p><p>"Are we going to have to share a bed aswell?" It was now that Nate noticed. Touya would have to share his bed, well until they got an extra bed, or another mattress to use. This made him feel uncomfortable. It wasn't as if he had the largest bed in the house, so it would most likely me a cramped space. His cheeks flushed pink.</p><p>"I guess it's until we actually buy another bed or something..." Touya grunted, his eyes glaring at the younger teen.</p><p>"You'd better not snore or toss around."</p><p>"I um...I'll try not to..." Nate blushed, glancing away under Touya's heated gaze. He couldn't quite understand why just looking at the other boy sent these chills down his spine, or allowed his heart to thunder into overdrive. To keep himself busy, the messy haired brunet picked up some old books and decided to move them to the opposite side of the bookshelf, just to ensure that Touya had plenty of room.</p><p>"If you do, I'll choke you with my dick in your sleep." Instantly, those books clattered to the ground in a flustered heap, whilst cheeks flared with embarrassment. Did Touya really just say that to him? He could feel his ears burn profusely, as he just stood there, completely paralysed.</p><p>"...it was a joke." Touya snorted, finding the whole scene rather amusing. He watched contentedly as the smaller and younger boy started the tedious process of retrieving the fallen books from the floor.</p><p>"I'm sorry...I-I guess...I'm not used to sharing my bedroom with someone..."</p><p>"Me neither, but we have no choice." The tone to his voice, made the younger brunet tense up. It sounded cold, almost distant. As if he would rather be anywhere on the planet than here, with Nate. Nate was starting to get used to having an older brother and sister, it just meant that the family he once knew was starting to get bigger, and something he would have to adjust to with time. Touya didn't seem to see it that way.</p><p>"Y-yeah...until your Mom gets better at least." A disgruntled sigh escaped the older boys lips at the words, and Nate inwardly flinched. It seemed the subject of Touya's mother was a tricky one, and something that was best avoided for the foreseeable future. Touya sat up, and reached down to pick up one of the books, that the flustered teen had dropped onto the floor. Upon inspecting the cover it appeared to be a school book. It was obvious this kid was into his studies.</p><p>"You a bookworm, or something?" He remarked casually.</p><p>"They're for school..." Nate answered, clutching the other books protectively to his chest as he stood up. Touya smirked, he knew that Nate was already on the defensive after one simple remark. This kid was too easy to wind up.</p><p>"A nerd, then?" Just like that, the messy haired brunet frowned, his whole countenance appearing as if the world was crashing down around him. Touya found the whole innocent look very appealing. He knew this was where he could have fun.</p><p>"I-I...um well, my sister relies on me to help her with her studies, so that's why I have books." Touya smiled cunningly, as the younger boy blushed and looked away. This was too easy for him, Nate was literally the perfect set up. He flushed whenever he even looked in his casual direction, or made a comment. It was like taking candy from a baby.</p><p>"Cute~" He teased, and watched as the book was snatched from his hands, and was once again placed back upon the shelf. He had the boy right where he wanted him, and admittedly seeing Nate so flustered over something so simple was a right turn on, so he thought he'd see how far he could go with this kid.</p><p>"I talk and make noises in my sleep by the way, just giving you a fair warning."</p><p>"That's okay..." Nate mumbled quietly, rearranging the books into size order, attempting to calm himself down. The irrational behaviour made the devious older brunet smirk with triumph. This was just too easy.</p><p>"Sometimes I moan...~" He watched as Nate tensed up, and enjoyed the fact that it was so easy to get him so flustered. This kid was definitely a virgin. This just made the game a little bit more fun.</p><p>"Wh-what?" He stammered, nervous eyes glancing in Touya's direction.</p><p>"I moan in my sleep, just a heads up."</p><p>"Why...?" As burning sienna eyes melted into innocent hazel, the older brunet studied the boy. Their appearances were very alike, dark hair, dark eyes, tanned skin and of slim build. Nate however possessed a beautiful constellation of freckles that covered the bridge of his nose, and trickled across his cheeks. He was so pretty, Touya was finding it hard to keep it under control.</p><p>"Since we're sharing a bed, duh."</p><p>"N-no..." Nate stammered, his eyes glancing away. "...as in...why do you moan?" Touya smirked deviously, that sultry gaze of his literally undressing Nate under his burning stare. How tantalising he would look naked...</p><p>"You should know, you're not ten years old, are you?"</p><p>"I don't moan in my sleep." The answer was abrupt, and very serious. It appeared that the kid didn't appreciate being spoken to in that sense, and Touya learned about this very quickly. If he was to implement some sort of plan of action, then he needed the boy on side.</p><p>"Heh. So you're still a kid. How cute~"</p><p>"I'm fifteen!" He cried, his body language signalling how distressed he was. Touya was sat back, casually admiring the scene. He really was something.</p><p>"That's just a number. It's experience and knowledge that makes you a man, kid." A frown crept upon the younger boy's countenance. He wasn't even sure how old Touya was. There was no way he could be THAT old, he appeared to be roughly the same age, unless he was just fooling around to get a reaction out of him.</p><p>"How old are you, anyway?"</p><p>"I'm turning seventeen this year." There wasn't that much of an age gap, yet mentally it appeared to be larger. This boy obviously was confident in that respect, whereas Nate didn't even have the guts to speak to a girl he liked, let alone do anything else.</p><p>"Oh...right." As those words escaped his lips, Nate got to work on the wardrobe, ensuring that there were enough empty hangers for Touya's clothes. He had already cleared out a drawer for the smaller items, and it made the older brunet smile with pride. He had this kid eating out of the palm of his hand. Quietly, he chuckled to himself.</p><p>"So...you ever dated anyone, kid?"</p><p>"Um...no..."</p><p>"Kissed?" A blush smothered the younger boys countenance, before he weakly shook his head.</p><p>"N-no..." Touya sighed, loud enough for the other brunet to hear.</p><p>"I'm sharing a room with a little kid..." Clenching his hands into fists, Nate felt himself start to get defensive. He was not a little kid, he was just a few years younger than Touya, that was all. Why was he being treated this way? Did Touya think it was amusing?</p><p>"I just...I didn't want to! Okay?!" It was quite the surprise to hear shouting from the diminutive figure of the messy haired brunet. Touya just shrugged it off nonchalantly as if it were nothing.</p><p>"Eh, you'll find a girl...or a guy, whatever floats your boat, kid." Nate paused, and he frowned. He didn't particularly enjoy talking about relationships. Back when he had crushes in school, no one ever really noticed him. None of the popular girls even paid attention to his existence.</p><p>"Truth be told...no one has been interested in me I guess..." This piqued Touya's interest. A cute kid like Nate, having no interest? It seemed impossible, but from the tone of his voice apparently it was legit. "I'm just the quiet kid...who gets on with what I'm supposed to do..."</p><p>"So, you're boring?" The words weren't supposed to dance off his tongue as easily as they did, and he inwardly cringed when he saw Nate's reaction. If he had a heart, then it would most likely be tearing at the seams.</p><p>"Then, I'll teach you to be more fun! You won't be getting any ladies with that."Nate curiously glanced in Touya's direction, not quite understanding the concept to 'being more fun'. He never had any issues in the past, so why did this new arrival constantly make him feel inferior?</p><p>"Teach me...to be more fun?" He repeated. Touya smirked, victoriously, and lay back down on the bed, refusing to elaborate on his words. As he closed his eyes momentarily, he cursed his rather imaginative mind. This kid could be tons of fun, and easy too. There was no way someone so naïve and gullible would prove difficult in the long run.</p><p>"I hope this is going to be enough room..." Nate mumbled, standing back allowing Touya to see the space in the wardrobe. "If you need me to clear more stuff out, just let me know..."</p><p>"Thanks, but I think that'll be more than enough." The messy haired brunet smiled shyly, which caused Touya to just stare intensely into those innocent hazel eyes of his. A sultry smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, and instantly it allowed a fiery red hue to capture Nate's cheeks, setting them aglow. He glanced away, nervously scuffing his feet on the carpet.</p><p>"You blush a lot..." Touya noted, taking great pleasure in winding him up.</p><p>"I'm not used to people staring at me so...intensely..." Came the weak reply, as he bowed his head down, eyes shielded from view.</p><p>"Better get used to it then." The tone to Touya's voice made the younger boy tremble slightly. What did he mean by that? Was he finding it funny, or something? Nate was never the type who enjoyed such blatant attention, and yet his newly discovered older brother was doing exactly that.</p><p>"Do you...enjoy staring at people, or something?"</p><p>"I enjoy staring at people who seem interesting~" He teased, propping himself up on his elbows, as his gaze continued to burn profusely into the younger boy. Soon his position moved into sitting upright once more, when Nate's slim figure nervously sat down beside him.</p><p>"...interesting?" Once again, Touya smirked.</p><p>"Yeah, cute ones that look like they'll be fun to tease~" A small frown crept upon Nates countenance, as his gaze shifted to the floor.</p><p>"I'm not cute..."</p><p>"Yes, you are...annoyingly so~" As if on command, his ears started burning once again, and weakly he closed his eyes. If only he could stop his heart was thundering so out of sync inside his chest. If only he could control these demonic thoughts that ravaged his brain cells. Touya was his brother, so why was he behaving this way?</p><p>"But...you're a guy, aren't you supposed to call girl's cute, instead?"</p><p>"If animals and girls can be called cute, why not boy's too?" Touya interjected, which caused Nate to become even more flustered. It was so noticeable. This youngster really needed to learn the ways of adulthood, and soon.</p><p>"What's wrong? Can't handle being called cute?"</p><p>"It's just...stupid, that's all..." Nate groaned, absent-mindedly bouncing his leg up and down, eyes refusing to glance in Touya's direction.</p><p>"Well, I'm calling you cute. Are you calling me stupid for doing so?" His voice sounded slightly dangerous, and caused the younger boy to tense up. Touya noticed this, and decided against using that tone of voice for a while. He needed to try and figure this kid out. Learn just what would work to his advantage.</p><p>"N-no...of course not..." A small chuckle released into the rather tense atmosphere around them.</p><p>"You're very amusing." As he fidgeted with his hands in his lap, Nate thought of a way to change the subject. He didn't particularly enjoy being centre of attention, especially when that attention was from his new older brother, who almost seemed to be leering at him at every opportunity. It wasn't as if they were related by blood, but their families were interlinked, and it was just wrong on so many levels.</p><p>With that thought in mind Nate took a deep and steady breath. Perhaps talking about something monotonous might diffuse the situation, and make it more bearable to even be in the same room as Touya?</p><p>"So...uh...are you going to attend our school?" He shrugged indifferently.</p><p>"If I even feel like attending school in the first place." In shock, Nate's eyes were on Touya's, perceiving just how relaxed he was about the words that easily danced off his tongue. Skipping school?</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Eh, I might skip classes..." He said casually.</p><p>"Oh...well, I guess that's up to you, but won't your Dad be mad at you?" Touya snorted, his brow furrowing in distaste.</p><p>"Probably. Not that I give a fuck." Nate flinched at the colourful language. It seemed that the relations between him and his father were not on sturdy ground.</p><p>"I'm guessing you two don't get along then?"</p><p>"No, not really." It was now the older brunet's turn to become defensive. His body posture had altered from casual and relaxed, to almost threatening. It alarmed Nate, but his curious nature was starting to get the better of his judgement.</p><p>"Is it...because of him leaving your Mom?"</p><p>"Why do you even care?" Touya spat, and instantly regretted it the moment their eyes met, and Nate's countenance appeared crestfallen. He knew that the boy wasn't to blame for his own father's adultery, but even so, how could he ever forgive someone who tore the very soul from their family unit? How could he forgive him after he watched his own mother die from the inside?</p><p>"S-sorry...I just..." Touya sighed, placing a hand to his forehead.</p><p>"Pfft...it's fine to ask...I was just asking a question back. No need to get all stuttery on my ass..." The atmosphere between the two boys wasn't appearing to be getting any easier as time lingered on. Nate realised this, and bowed his head weakly.</p><p>"I was just...curious I guess...and you're sort of my brother right?"</p><p>"I guess so." Touya sighed, and allowed his eyes to stare at the ceiling. Absent-mindedly he started to tug gently on the sleeves of his blue hooded jacket. Being in this place, with Nate, it was the last place he actually wanted to be. He wanted his old life back, where he had one sister, and no other siblings. Now he had two new siblings, who were annoying as hell.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Nate asked quietly, noticing Touya's sudden change of behaviour. He nodded silently, before deciding to voice his thoughts.</p><p>"I'm fine kid, it's just this place. It feels weird, you know?" The younger brunet felt guilty. Perhaps it was his fault for making Touya feel this way? He wasn't used to having guests, and was unsure of the right code of conduct to address people so they felt welcome. Maybe he had acted inappropriately?</p><p>"Is there anything I can do to help?" A small mischievous smirk played on Touya's lips. Nate really was so naïve.</p><p>"Maybe..." The younger boy appeared hopeful, blissfully unaware of any intentions that were swimming around Touya's mind. All he wanted was to help, in anyway he could. He knew that Touya wasn't happy about being stuck in a house with people he didn't know very well, so if there was anything he could do to make the experience even slightly bearable, he would do it.</p><p>"Then...what is it?" Flaring sienna eyes admired the smaller figure of Nate, and how easy this whole plan could be. There was really only one way for his father to realise his mistake, and to return to his mother. Maybe Nate held that key, firmly in his hands, and it was Touya's job to get this plan moving.</p><p>"Wh-what?" The youngster blushed, realising that he was being stared at, and once again, so intensely. Slowly, Touya neared Nate, watching as the younger boy weakly found himself moving backwards, but not fast enough. Soon, they were inches apart, and Nate's entire body was shaking like a leaf in a storm.</p><p>"...ruin my Dad's life~" Touya purred demoniacally, smirking. He could see the fear light up in the younger brunet's eyes, and even though usually Touya didn't agree with this sort of behaviour, right now Nate's submissive appeal was giving him a craving he never thought existed.</p><p>"Ruin...his life?" Nate repeated nervously, eyes unwavering. They stared for some time, until Touya blinked, and glanced away. A small sigh escaped his lips;</p><p>"...just kidding." He was unsure of what to make of Touya's outburst, or how he could even help with the plan. Ruining Vaughn's life, even when he was making his Mom so happy? How could he possibly do that?</p><p>"...you really hate him that much?"</p><p>"Maybe." The reply was simple, and yet didn't offer much comfort to the naïve boy. He frowned, unsure of his next response. Was Touya actually being serious, or was this another one of his famous mind games? Either way, Nate felt inferior and knew deep inside he didn't have the heart to purposely hurt another person.</p><p>"I don't see how I can help with that..." He murmured quietly, and turned his head away.</p><p>"I was just kidding anyways, relax a little, will ya?" Weakly, hazel eyes fluttered shut and he inhaled deeply. He felt incredibly nervous being around the older boy. For some reason just looking into Touya's eyes gave him a feeling of impending dread, something that he couldn't ignore for much longer. The whole facade about ruining his father's life, it seemed a plausible excuse for someone so twisted, but just what did he have in mind?</p><p>Nate's senses were set alight, when the mischievous brunet moved inches closer, and gently blew hot air on the back of his neck. The youngster was very ticklish, and squealed in surprise, amusing Touya to no end. This was too easy.</p><p>"Heh. Ticklish, aye?" He sneered, eyes narrowing in thought as he stared at the quivering figure of his newly found little brother, who still seemed on edge.</p><p>"A...little..." Without warning, Touya's nimble fingers lightly traced Nate's side, manoeuvring underneath the material of his t-shirt, and assaulting the soft skin beneath.</p><p>"AAAHH!" Nate squealed, squirming violently, as broken bouts of laughter erupted from his throat. Touya decided that this was where he had the advantage. With full force the younger brunet was tackled on the bed, as Touya's weight prevented him from moving, those fingers of his attacking his sensitive sides unmercifully.</p><p>"Ahahahaaa! Stttoooppppp!" He cried pathetically, writhing around underneath Touya's figure. Gosh, this kid was so loud, too loud. He needed to be silenced. As sienna eyes narrowed dangerously, his hands moved from Nate's sides, gripping his arms tightly and pinned them to the bed. All movement stopped, and Nate's laughter subsided as he stared deeply into a lust driven countenance.</p><p>They were inches apart, both chests heaving up and down, eyes staring deeply into the other. This was all it took for Nate's freckle-blemished cheeks to erupt into flames, and he flushed a deep shade of crimson.</p><p>"Ummm..." He mumbled, feeling Touya's fingers tighten their grip around his arms, almost to the point of pain. The weight of another body pressing him down prevented him from escape, but instead of flailing around, Nate tried to remain as calm as possible. Touya smirked dangerously.</p><p>"...so, we're going to be brothers, huh?" The tone to his voice sounded sinister, and it caused goosebumps to appear all over his skin.</p><p>"Uh...well...we are...sort of..." Just then Nate's heart thundered faster than ever before, as the figure of his brother leaned closer to his face, their noses almost touching. That devilish glint remained in his eyes, whilst the youngster tried to keep himself as calm as physically possible.</p><p>"I think I'm going to enjoy this...it's going to be perfect~"</p><p>"H-huh...?" Gently their noses brushed, and all breath hitched in Nate's throat. Just what the hell was he playing at? Touya's whole demeanour had completely altered on it's axis. It was as if he was a different person entirely, and the way he leered at Nate, it made his skin crawl.</p><p>"We're going to have a lot of fun, you and I~" As the alarm bells started ringing inside of Nate's head, and heart, it was shattered by the sound of the door being kicked open.</p><p>"Why is there so much noise coming from in her-...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER?!"</p><p>He knew that voice, and he knew what was about to follow. Great, way to go Rosa. The last thing she needed to be aware of was a possible chance that her newly found older brother might just be creating a sadistic plot to completely destroy their entire lives. This wouldn't be easy to explain, and deep within Nate was terrified of the outcome.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Piercing azure eyes glared hatefully at the surprisingly casual form of the older brunet, who smirked in triumph. Rosa was poised in 'ready to kill' mode, and Nate knew better than to provoke her when the gears of her mind were already moving.</p><p>"You touch my brother, and I swear to Arceus...you are a dead man." She uttered, calmly, but it was obvious to see she was far from composed. The way her brow twitched in annoyance, how her arms were folded across her chest, and how she was practically counting down the seconds for Touya's demise. Casually he moved away, leaving Nate a flushed mess.</p><p>"Well...you're a little late, I kind of did already. Y'see, we had this one sided tickle fight..." Nate remained mute, while Rosa was doing her utmost not to punch the arrogant teen in the throat there and then. She knew better than that right now, Nate was being as diminutive as possible, which was never a good sign.</p><p>"Don't get smart with me, you know full well what I mean."</p><p>"Whatever could you mean...Rosa, was it?" Touya smirked mischievously. You could literally see the anger flaring in her azure eyes as she stared down the older male.</p><p>"You just keep your filthy hands off my brother, you got that?"</p><p>"Wow...rude" Nate inwardly flinched at the scene unfolding. He hated confrontation and arguments, it always made him feel nervous.</p><p>"I saw how you looked at Nate when you first entered the house...don't give me that crap!" The older brunet sighed and rolled his eyes. It seems his newly found sister wasn't going to be the easiest person to get along with.</p><p>"So now staring at a person is a criminal offence?"</p><p>"There's staring...and then there's..." She paused, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "...undressing someone with your eyes!" He snorted in amusement. She had no idea. The reason Touya had shown a dislike to the situation and primarily to Nate was due to the fact he didn't want to be here. He despised the fact he had to keep up appearances around strangers that were his supposed 'siblings'.</p><p>"Ha! As if a little girl such as yourself would have the first idea about that~" Her azure eyes hardened with hatred, as she took a step towards the bed. Nate continued to stay silent, head lowered, attempting to ignore the hostility.</p><p>"Say that again! I dare you! It'll be the last fucking thing that'll ever come out of that mouth of yours!" Touya smirked, then nudged Nate; who weakly raised his eyes.</p><p>"Is your sister always this paranoid? I don't think I could handle all this petty drama on a daily basis." The messy haired brunet exhaled shakily. He knew that Rosa and Touya were merely point scoring, to see who could ruffle the most feathers; but it was detrimental to himself. He needed to get her to back off, if only for a while.</p><p>"Rosa...I'll be fine okay? I promise." Her brow furrowed in thought, before she scowled at the new intruder once more;</p><p>"I'm watching you, you cretin! One wrong move, and you're dead!"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah..." Touya waved her off, dismissing her completely. She wasn't relevant to his little scheme. "Go play with dolls, or whatever."</p><p>"You better hold that pretty tongue of yours, sissy boy!"</p><p>"Rosa please!" Nate pleaded, sienna eyes gazing up at the figure of his hot-headed sister. She saw just how much her ruthless behaviour was affecting him, and sighed softly. She was only trying to stick up for him, not cause further problems.</p><p>"Nate...I'm only being like this because I care about you."</p><p>"I know you do, but trust me- I can handle this." She glared one final time at the relaxed form of Touya, who merely smirked. A small growl erupted in her throat, finally admitting defeat.</p><p>"Fine! But I swear to Arceus if he hurts you..."</p><p>"Relax darling sister, I'll promise I'll be gentle~" Once again he ignited the fuse, and watched in amusement as she burned.</p><p>"Arceus be damned...! I'll fucking end you!" As she stepped forwards Nate gently held out his hand, pressing it nervously against her hip to restrict her movements.</p><p>"Rosa...stop. I promise I'll be fine." She needed to relax and trust that her diminutive twin sibling could actually handle that jerk without her needing to sort it out. It was impossible to stop her worrying, she adored Nate completely, and the thought of anyone taking advantage of him crucified her very being.</p><p>"I'll be in the next room...if you need me." And before she had a chance to talk herself out of the decision, she opened the door and left the room.</p><p>A huge sigh of relief escaped Nate's lips as he relaxed, knowing that the confrontation was now over. Touya was completely unaffected, if anything he was amused by the whole thing. Seemed they would never be the best of friends.</p><p>"...you shouldn't provoke her..." Nate murmured weakly, stealing a glance at the older male, who just smirked, triumphantly.</p><p>"...you like me." Nate blinked in response.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"You could have told her I was teasing you, but you didn't. You like me." Just what did the older brunet mean by that? Nate felt his cheeks flush slightly at the comment, before shaking his head.</p><p>"That's not it at all! Rosa never listens to what I say, and she always assumes the worst." A small chuckle escaped Touya's lips. This kid was so easy to rile up, and so naïve. Gaining his trust would be too easy.</p><p>"Well whatever the reason was, thanks for not snitching on me."</p><p>"Seriously...she's lethal," Nate shuddered, a fleeting past memory of their childhood coming back to haunt him. "...it's best to stay on her good side."</p><p>"I'll keep that in mind." Touya smiled victoriously, gently ruffling the other boys hair, feeling just how soft his brunet locks were. "I think we're going to get along just fine~"</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                 XxX</p><p> </p><p>Later that evening, after the attempted (and failed) family get-together meal, both boys retired to Nate's room, ready to take on the challenge of unpacking Touya's belongings. The smaller brunet was always curious about his newly found older brother. He wanted to know more about him.</p><p>"So uhhh..." Nate started as both of them sat on his bed. Touya looked intrigued by the younger boys attempt at starting a conversation.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"What have you been doing with your life?" The messy haired brunet finally managed to ask, nervously fidgeting with his hands that lay in his lap. Touya seemed unsure of how to answer.</p><p>"What do you mean by that?"</p><p>"Well...up until now, and the whole moving in thing...what have you been doing?" He received a shrug in response.</p><p>"Just living like anyone would, I guess. I used to take care of our neighbour's Growlithe every now and then." Nate realised that for an unknown reason his heart was starting to pound faster in his chest. His hands were starting to clam up with sweat, and he was unsure to the reasons why.</p><p>"...so...no girlfriend?" Touya smirked at the younger boy's question. It seemed the flustered brunet was genuinely interested in his sexual orientation.</p><p>"Well there was this chick, Bianca; but to be honest I think she had the hots for my buddy Cheren rather than me..." Nate's large sienna eyes stared at his new found sibling, curious. So there had been someone that he had been interested in, but for some reason she took no interest. That seemed odd, even by his standards.</p><p>"Ohh...so that didn't work out?"</p><p>"Nah...I can get why she'd prefer him though. He's quite the packet." Touya's choice of words caused heat to rise to the younger boy's cheeks, and he quickly glanced away. Right now he was unsure if that meant that his brother was heterosexual or bisexual. Not that it mattered. That's what he kept telling himself.</p><p>"Ohh...right..." Touya smirked, devious hazel eyes drinking in the diminutive figure of his younger sibling.</p><p>"You have the hots for anyone around here then?" The question caught the youngster off guard, and nervously he fidgeted with his hands in his lap.</p><p>"Well...I-I...don't really look at people in that way I guess..."</p><p>"Not interested, eh?" Touya mused thoughtfully, then grinned. "You really are a kid."</p><p>"I only really hang around with my best friend..." It was the truth. Nate's only social interaction consisted of his hot-headed twin sister, and his best friend Hugh. He had known him since they were little, and grew up together. Hugh was probably the only true friend he actually had, someone who would take every secret to the grave, and always be there for him.</p><p>"I hope I'll get to meet him someday." Then sienna eyes met hazel, and the younger boy smiled.</p><p>"I'll make sure to introduce you to him. I'm sure you'll get along."</p><p>"That would be nice." Touya smiled, though there was a hint of mischievousness behind it.</p><p>"You'll like him, he's a nice guy."</p><p>"I'm sure I will..." Their eyes continued to drown in each other, and once again the youngster felt his cheeks flush with heat. Touya could be so intimidating and intense at times. Was he like this around everyone? Or was it merely just a game to him?</p><p>"So uh...what do you wanna do now?" It was so tempting for the older brunet to say the words he wanted, and watch as Nate's cheeks just ignited, but he decided against it. After all, he had to get to know him better to gauge his reactions.</p><p>"Whatever really...I'm cool."</p><p>"Do you want me to help you pack away your stuff?"</p><p>"I can handle it on my own...thanks though." With a sigh, and the reminder that all his belongings were still in the rucksack he had brought with him, Touya got off the bed and knelt on the floor. As he was unzipping the bag, and pulling out the contents he heard Nate's soft voice;</p><p>"Do you want anything to eat?" The question was odd, considering they ate not too long ago, but it was then Touya noted that all the siblings didn't really eat much at the table due to the animosity.</p><p>"I guess...if you're offering."</p><p>"Shall I go and raid our snack cupboard?" It was then that the older brunet's attention piqued. They had a snack cupboard? Then again, with Nate's mental capacity it only seemed to fit the bill even more.</p><p>"You have a cupboard for snacks...?</p><p>"Of course we do!" The youngster beamed happily.</p><p>"Dude, you have to tell me the coordinates at some point so I can raid it in the middle of the night." Nate laughed at his words, and the sound was music to Touya's ears.</p><p>"We can both sneak down and raid it, it'll be fun!" And as a smirk lingered on the older boys lips, he ended up speaking the words;</p><p>"Definitely."</p><p>                                                                                                                                          XxX</p><p> </p><p>As day quickly turned to night, the temperature seemed to plummet significantly. The younger brunet shivered as he pulled the duvet further over his shoulder's. Even with having his newly found sibling beside him he couldn't help but feel the cold.</p><p>Touya of course noted the tremors that shook Nate's slender frame, and had to use all his will power to not wrap his arms around the smaller boy to quieten him down. He remained motionless, staring at the back of Nate's fluffy hair. Biting his bottom lip softly he wanted to curse at his subconsciousness, hinting at the forbidden actions.</p><p>He needed to ensure that the younger boy wouldn't be frightened away by anything he said or did, acting so irrationally was bound to cause suspicion, so he needed to play it cool for now, even if seeing Nate shiver like that was making his resolve slip.</p><p>"Are you cold?" He ended up saying, eyes glued to the smaller figure. Nate frowned slightly, unsure whether to be honest with his new big brother. Yes, he was feeling the chill attack his bones, but telling Touya the truth about it could be catastrophic.</p><p>"A little..."</p><p>"Want me to turn the heating on?" Nate shook his head, and just settled down into the duvet, pulling it up further so it sat literally under his nose.</p><p>"I'll be okay." Touya sighed. If his little plan was to set into motion he needed to at least put it into gear, even if that meant initially scaring the younger boy. Without giving himself time to change his mind, he snaked his arms around Nate, pulling him flush up against his chest.</p><p>"Then share my warmth, I'm warm enough." Nate's cheeks flushed pink, and at that moment he was unsure of what to do. Should he move away, and just put up with being cold, or allow his newly found sibling to embrace him this way?</p><p>"I-I...uh..."</p><p>"Relax. I'm not going to pounce on you, Nate." Touya informed, though he was unsure if he could actually keep to his word. The younger boy was strangely arousing, being so vulnerable and weak. It was difficult to keep his hormones in check.</p><p>"It's just..." Then swiftly Nate was pushed over so his eyes came face to face with Touya. Even though the room was dark he could faintly see the intentions that lay behind sienna irises.</p><p>"Do you not trust me, Nate?" Touya's words were stern, and the younger brunet could do nothing but just stare, dumbfounded. He was unsure if trust was the correct word to use, he was just weighing up the options, and wondering if the older brunet was actually being genuine or if this was all part of a sick and twisted game.</p><p>"I-I...trust you..." he murmured weakly, noticing that being in this close proximity was having a detrimental effect on his heart rate. He could feel it pounding in his ears, loud enough that he was positive the other boy could hear it.</p><p>"Then relax. Don't be so tense." With a shaky exhale Nate tried his utmost to heed the older brunet's words. His shoulder's slowly relaxed, and he started to enjoy the warmth that Touya emitted. It was soothing, causing his eyelids to feel heavy with lethargy.</p><p>Gently Touya's fingers traced the outlines of the smaller brunet's shoulder blades. He was so skinny in comparison to his own frame, but that was what made him so appealing. He would easily be dominated if Touya so wanted to, and that sadistic side of him wanted nothing more than to see those hazel eyes sparkling in submission.</p><p>"You're so skinny..." Touya remarked, making it obvious by poking at the boys ribcage, causing him to whine softly.</p><p>"H-hey...! I'm not skinny!"</p><p>"Did I say it was a bad thing?" Weakly the younger brunet pushed his hands against Touya's chest, trying to keep him at arms length, but the older boy held firm.</p><p>"Hey now, lets not act irrationally~"Sienna eyes sparkled with mischief. Why was Nate so irresistible? The way he smelt, the words he spoke, and just him in general. Sticking to the rules was going to be near enough impossible at this rate, especially with the younger brunet staring at him in that way.</p><p>"T-Touya..." He breathed out, starting to feel himself get progressively hotter, he wasn't sure if it was a natural occurrence or if it was due to the situation right now.</p><p>"Arceus...don't say my name like that." Touya cursed quietly, now noticing that he was holding the other boy with a little more vigour, literally pulling their bodies flush against each other. Nate's smaller hands gently rested flat against the other boys chest, not daring to move them.</p><p>"I-I...I'm sorry..." He whined, weakly tilting his head so he could look away from sienna irises that just seemed to captivate his entire being.</p><p>"Your sister definitely had a cause for concern." Touya spoke, gently moving forwards so his nose delicately brushed against the small boy's neck, earning a soft gasp in response.</p><p>"W-why...? What do y-you mean?" Nate stuttered, not sure what to make of the other boys actions. He was being tender, and even nice to him; why was he saying that Rosa was right to be so agitated?</p><p>"If she found out we were touching each other like this, I think she'd blow a fuse." He was right. Rosa had gave a strict warning that Touya was not to touch her brother inappropriately, but right now she wasn't here, and as long as Nate didn't tell her then this could be their dirty little secret.</p><p>"I-I...won't say anything..." Nate uttered weakly, closing his eyes as he felt Touya's lips ghost over the sensitive flesh of his neck, not kissing it just yet, merely teasing.</p><p>"I just can't stop myself...~" The older brunet cooed, trailing his lips up towards Nate's earlobe, and he shivered at the contact. He was nervous, unsure to why his heart was pounding so hard against his ribcage.</p><p>"T-Touya..."</p><p>"I told you...don't say my name like that..." Touya groaned, gently nibbling on Nate's earlobe, earning a flustered mewl in response. The younger boy had never been in a situation like this before, his body was behaving in ways he never believed were possible.</p><p>"We...we shouldn't be doing this..." Nate breathed out, closing his eyes in anticipation, as the older brunet ceased his ministrations and merely gazed at his face. Nate was flushed, trembling slightly, and he couldn't help but smirk triumphant.</p><p>"Do you not like it~?" Touya cooed, keeping their bodies pressed against each other as the smaller brunet exhaled shakily.</p><p>"I-I...uh..."</p><p>"Do you think this is wrong?" No words escaped the younger boys mouth, as he allowed himself to simply drown in sienna irises. Was it really wrong? They weren't actually related by blood, so what was the issue? Nate would be a liar if he said that he hated what Touya was doing right now.</p><p>"You should let me teach you the adult ways of the world, kid~" Touya muttered into the messy haired brunet's ear, causing him to flush in anticipation. "...the way you keep looking at me tells me you'd love nothing more~"</p><p>Weakly Nate pushed his hands against Touya's chest once more, and only gasped when strong fingers gripped his scrawny wrists, pushing him down against the mattress.</p><p>Touya's figure loomed ominous above the smaller boy, who just couldn't seem to look away. His breathing was laboured, foolishly attempting to fill his lungs to capacity, only to be willingly snatched away. His heart rattled angrily against his ribcage, beating ever faster for his newly found sibling.</p><p>"T-Touya..." Nate mumbled weakly, struggling against the older boy's grip on his arms. "W-what...are you doing?"</p><p>"I don't like the thought of anyone else having you, Nate. I must admit the thought makes me rather angry~" His face neared the smaller boys, who stared wide eyed with bated breath. "I want you all for myself. You're just too cute~"</p><p>"Wh-what...? I...uuh...um..."</p><p>All words ceased as forcefully Nates lips were captured by Touya's in an unforgiving kiss. The younger boy fused his eyes closed, feeling his body tremble in anxiety. He wasn't sure if this was what he wanted or not, even though the feeling of the other boys lips moving against his own was setting his body on fire.</p><p>A soft groan escaped into the atmosphere, as Touya released the grip on Nate's arms, only to reconnect them around his waist, pulling him closer. Weakly the smaller boy wrapped his arms around Touya's neck, fingers burying themselves into wild hair.</p><p>It was clumsy, and inexperienced, but the kiss set fire to Nates skin, erupting into goosebumps, sending jolts of pleasure to places he never thought existed. A gasp danced off his tongue as the older boy started to gently nibble on his bottom lip, making him even more flushed.</p><p>Deep within Touya smirked. He had Nate right where he wanted him. A writhing, submissive mess underneath him, panting for air, face flushed, and begging for more. It was hard to stay in control.</p><p>As he brushed his tongue against the younger boys lips it was quickly intercepted, suckled eagerly. Touya groaned deeply, pushing his lower half against Nate, wanting to feel more friction against his growing need. The way the inexperienced boy was suckling on his tongue was sending vulgar thoughts into his brain, wandering how he would look sucking on something else.</p><p>Regaining self control from somewhere, Touya pulled away, gazing into clouded hazel eyes that sparkled in submission. Nate's face was completely flushed, and it was just so compelling to rid him of his clothing and claim him.</p><p>"T-Touya..." Nate breathed out weakly, fingers gently gripping onto his t-shirt, wanting to pull him closer, only the older boy managed to keep his distance.</p><p>"Look at you...so desperate~" He mocked, smirking, watching as hazel eyes flashed with pain for a moment. "...you're a dirty little one, aren't you? Wanting to do these vile things with your own brother~"</p><p>"B-but...y-you..." Instantly Nate stopped talking when Touya gently pressed a finger against his lips.</p><p>"Did I say that you could speak? I didn't think so~" Then with his free hand he danced his fingers down Nate's stomach until it found his already hard clothed arousal, and squeezed it. Nate gasped, back arching slightly off the bed, before the weight of the older boy pressed him back down.</p><p>"Ah what do we have here? Already excited just from a little kiss?" He teased, moving his fingers delicately over the material of the younger boy's pants, watching as he helplessly closed his eyes, writhing underneath him.</p><p>Nate was completely hard, and even if his arousal wasn't as impressive as his own it did not matter to Touya. Just knowing that he could get this kind of reaction from his newly found sibling made the gears of his mind work overtime. This was just too perfect.</p><p>Smirking devilishly, the older brunet's hand went underneath the material of Nate's pants, and boxers until he was grabbing his shaft. Nate moaned weakly, head turned to the side, not daring to even look at Touya in the face.</p><p>"Do you like me touching you like this?" The older brunet cooed, watching every reaction on Nate's face, noticing how his brow had furrowed, and he was trying his utmost to keep himself silent.</p><p>Mischievously Touya sped up his actions, catching the smaller boy off guard, causing him to gasp loudly. Soon he wouldn't be able to hold back his delicious noises, soon Touya would imprint those sounds into his memory forever.</p><p>"T-Touya...~" Nate moaned, before quickly putting his hand to his mouth. He never meant to moan out his brother's name like that, and seeing the smirk that scarred the older brunet's countenance he realised that Touya was enjoying this far too much.</p><p>"Damn...you keep this up and I won't be able to hold back." Touya groaned, as his skilled fingers continued to pleasure the younger boy. Just hearing his name being moaned like that was almost enough to tip his resolve over the edge, and just ravage the boy senseless; but no- he had to wait.</p><p>With that thought in mind, slowly he removed his hand, watching eagerly at the other boy's reaction. How his hazel eyes opened in wanton lust; how his breaths were heavy and laboured; how his body was literally his puppet.</p><p>"Please...d-don't stop..." Nate uttered weakly, reaching out to grab his brothers hand.</p><p>"Unfortunately I think that's enough excitement for one night~" Weakly the younger boy sat up, as Touya moved off him, and lay at his side. Even though it was so incredibly difficult to stick to his word he needed to do this. Tempt the younger boy, make him his; make it impossible to ever live without him.</p><p>"T-Touya...please..." Nate begged, fingers gripping onto his t-shirt desperately, attempting to pull the older male closer. Touya sighed.</p><p>"If you want more then you'll just have to wait~" He smirked, and watched as the younger boys face became crestfallen. He had him eating out of the palm of his hand. This was just too easy.</p><p>"Th-then...can you at least...kiss me again?" Touya didn't expect those words to spill from the youngsters mouth, and as their eyes connected, he found that sticking to his word was more difficult than he ever imagined.</p><p>Snaking an arm around Nate's tiny waist he pulled the smaller boy closer, until their noses touched. Dominantly Touya pressed his lips against Nate's once again, hearing him sigh in contentment. Was this supposed to be part of his plan? Teasing the younger boy in this manner just to ensure that it would be easy to destroy his fathers life?</p><p>Did that mean he was allowed to deeply enjoy the feeling of Nate's lips moving against his own? How his small hands attempted to pull him closer? That the smaller boy was literally putty in his hands?</p><p>It was all part of his sick and twisted game, after all. Nothing more. He just needed to keep telling himself that. That no matter what he couldn't afford to develop feelings for Nate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In retrospect Touya had thought that the progress to his cunning plan might please his twin sister, who also had reservations about adding to their already dysfunctional family; however when he enlightened her to his escapades with the naïve little brunet she seemed less than thrilled.</p><p>She raised her eyebrows, sienna eyes hard with disdain as she glared at the countenance of her twin brother from across the table in the local cafe. Even though she desired anything but being stuck in that house with the added siblings, playing with Nate's feelings was something she wasn't agreeable on.</p><p>"Touya...I don't think its such a good idea..."</p><p>"Why not?" He asked, idly playing with his now empty soda can. She sighed, placing a hand to her head. Did he really not see the error to his ways? Involving someone as innocent and naïve as Nate was bound to have devastating consequences.</p><p>"After a few days you already have him all over you? That's wrong, even by your standards Touya..."</p><p>"I can't help that the kid finds me attractive!" He cried out, and she snorted.</p><p>"I don't think that's the real reason. You're probably the first person beside his sister who has shown genuine interest in him. Poor dear is probably all giddy about it. He probably doesn't even know his own sexuality!" Touya grunted, denting the can with his fingers. He had foolishly assumed that his sister would be on his side. He had thought wrong.</p><p>"He sure as hell was sure when he was sticking his tongue down my throat."</p><p>"Oh gross..." Touko groaned, covering her mouth with her hand. "I don't need details, bro."</p><p>"In fact he practically BEGGED me!" Weakly she closed her eyes, not wanting to mentally depict the scene. Touya was her twin brother, it was something her mind did not need.</p><p>"Dude...! You guys are more or less related! That is so gross it's gonna make me puke!" Touya smirked. Yes, they were only related by the fact Nate's mother was married to his father, not by blood. It only added fuel to his ever devious scheme.</p><p>"That's the whole point! We both said we wanted Dad to get back with Mom, right? Once they find out about this little 'infatuation' they are sure to split up! Then bingo! We will have our family back!" Touko sighed tiredly. Did her brother really think this was going to work? Yes Nate was a naïve precious little soul, but would it ever escalate to that level?</p><p>"Have you really thought this through Touya? Like, properly?" He nodded.</p><p>"Of course! As soon as I saw both Rosa and Nate I knew that using one of these kids was going to be the catalyst to my plan. Rosa...there was no way I'd convince her to like me, but when I saw Nate...it was too easy." He grinned mischievously. He even reckoned in his own mind that he could make that naïve little boy beg some more for him.</p><p>"Is this you telling me you're actually gay?" Touko joked, sipping orange juice through a straw, to which Touya merely laughed.</p><p>"And if I was gay, does it matter?" She shrugged half-heartedly.</p><p>"Not particularly. You are still my crazy twin brother." Then another devilish thought invaded his mind, causing his lips to curl into a smirk, which Touko noticed almost immediately.</p><p>"I say we have a little bet~" She sighed, shaking her head.</p><p>"Let me guess...it involves Nate?" Touya nodded.</p><p>"I bet that by the end of the day I can persuade that kid to suck me off."</p><p>"OH GROSS! SUPER GROSS!" She exclaimed, almost knocking her orange juice on the floor in the process. Touya merely laughed at the sight. His sister was always squeamish about these conversations.</p><p>"Why do you have to tell me these things Touya?!" He shrugged innocently, and then that smirk flashed upon his lips once again.</p><p>"I'm serious though. I bet I could do it." Touko re-composed herself, coughing into her hand to clear her throat.</p><p>"I'm not even going to ask why..."</p><p>"To make him utterly dependant on me, and me alone. To convince him that I like him in that way, so he ends up accidentally/on purpose telling his mother about us." His sister gasped, wide eyed.</p><p>"No...you're really serious? You want...you want our Dad to think your fucking your step brother?!" He relaxed in his chair, arms behind his head, looking thoughtful.</p><p>"Sure, why not? Then he'll get us out of that house, and we can concentrate on getting our family back together." Her countenance expressed concern. Even if he were to go through with his little scheme, it could all royally backfire. Did Touya not think about that possibility?</p><p>"Touya...I know you, and I know you don't think about things like this without having a backup plan. What if while in this game of lies you end up...you know, falling for this kid?" He snorted in response.</p><p>"As if! Yeah okay he's cute and all, but please. You know me, sister. I don't love anyone."</p><p>"Yet..." She murmured, eyes locking into his. "You never allow yourself to."</p><p>"I'll let you know if I change my mind after I've fucked his little ass into submission..."</p><p>"GROSS BRO!" She cried, throwing the empty juice carton at his head, whilst he laughed loudly. Her concerns were invalid to him. There was no way he would ever let this get out of control. Nate was his plaything, and he was going to make sure the kid knew about it.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                  XxX</p><p> </p><p>The messy haired brunet was sat at his desk, idly flicking through some pages in a book about Pokemon status problems. He needed to make sure he revised enough for the up and coming test at the Trainer School. His tutor had told him that status ailments would definitely come up as a question, and he wanted to be prepared.</p><p>As hazel eyes were absorbing all the information and storing into his memory banks, a knock on his bedroom door shook him from his concentration. Blinking his eyes a few times, he cleared his throat and called out;</p><p>"Come in?" As the door swung open it was none other than his twin sister, Rosa. Her beaming smile literally added light into any room.</p><p>"Hey Nate." She gently closed the door behind her, and walked up to his desk, peering over his shoulder at what he was currently reading. "Studying as usual?" He nodded, placing his bookmark into the crevice of his current page.</p><p>"Yeah...I may as well be prepared for the exam." Rosa sighed, pouting.</p><p>"I hate exams. I can't copy your answers."</p><p>"Then you need to revise too. I can lend you my book if you like?" She waved her hand in distaste, obviously rejecting his offer.</p><p>"You're the brain box in this family cupcake, I'll let you take all the glory." Nate smiled, as he turned in his chair, and watched as the slim figure of his twin sat down on his bed, hands clasped between her legs. She never took her eyes off him. It was obvious she was worried.</p><p>"Rosa what's wrong?" She sighed softly.</p><p>"Nate can you be honest with me?" The question caught the messy haired brunet off guard, but he nodded nonetheless. "...you and Touya...are you guys okay?" He blinked. Did it come across that they had issues? Or maybe Rosa had cottoned on to what happened between them? Glancing away he answered.</p><p>"N-no...we are absolutely fine." She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Are you sure? Seems like there's tension between you two." Once again Nate shook his head, hoping that his sister was taking his words at face value, and would stop digging around for answers.</p><p>"Rosa, we are fine. Honestly. He's actually a pretty nice guy." She snorted, folding her arms in response.</p><p>"Sure he is, bro. So nice he slags off your twin sister."</p><p>"You verbally attacked him too, sis." Nate spoke up weakly, still not making eye contact. A part of him felt bad about lying to her; there was a time when they would share all their secrets but now there was a divide between them. And it was all because of Touya.</p><p>"He deserved it! I have SEEN how he looks at you Nate. He's such a pervert!" A faint blush glazed the young boys cheeks at her words. He had experienced just how much of a pervert the older boy had been.</p><p>"I-I think you're imagining things..." She shook her head, her brown hair swinging wildly.</p><p>"Nope. I see it. It's blatant. I'm surprised you haven't noticed; but then again you're so oblivious!" He smiled weakly, finally able to make eye contact with her. She smiled back, and instantly he felt more at ease. Rosa wasn't judging him. She never would. Even if there was a time in the future if feelings for Touya did develop. He knew she wouldn't approve, but she would be there for him.</p><p>"Touya and I are step brothers now..." He spoke loudly, not quite sure why he felt the need to. Was it to reiterate the fact?</p><p>"So? You're not related by blood. His Dad married our Mom, that's all" Once again she was right. He sighed and gently pressed his hand to his forehead; feigning a headache.</p><p>"Rosa...do you mind if we chat later? I think I'm getting a migraine..." She stood up from the bed, frowning slightly at the image of her brother. Was this merely an excuse to get rid of her? Even so, she would let it slide for now.</p><p>"Sure. We can watch a movie together later if you want? Spend some brother and sister time together!" Nate smiled up at Rosa. He would very much like that.</p><p>"Yeah, okay." She nodded, and wordlessly slipped past his figure, and made her way to his bedroom door. Her hand lingered on the door handle, thinking about how Nate's demeanour had altered ever since the new siblings had entered their lives. Touya was definitely affecting him more than he'd ever let on.</p><p>"Enjoy your studies~!" She sang happily, smiling brightly as she opened the door, and left the room. Nate sighed heavily, spreading his arms on the desk, forehead hitting the wooden frame. What was wrong with him? He was never the sort to indulge in deceit, especially with his own flesh and blood. He hated keeping things from Rosa, but if she found out then there would be hell to pay.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                 XxX</p><p> </p><p>"Molly get back here!" A loud voice chorused, accompanied by pounding feet. Rosa stood silently outside of the white door, listening to the chaos unfold. All she had done was pressed the doorbell, and it was as if she had let loose a stampede of angry Tauros.</p><p>"Big brother stop being a meanie!" Entered another voice; juvenile and feminine. Idly shifting her weight from each foot, Rosa started to feel nervous. It wasn't as if she didn't get along with Nate's best friend, Hugh; it was just she felt like she was currently betraying her brother. By getting Hugh involved, was that really the best course of action?</p><p>She snapped out of her thoughts when the door swung open, and a dishevelled and out of breath blue haired male appeared, with a young hyperactive girl in his arms, struggling to get down.</p><p>"Molly, behave!" He cursed, causing the younger girl to whine.</p><p>"Nooo faiiirrrrr...!"</p><p>"Um..." Rosa spoke up, as her eyes met shimmering crimson orbs. "Hugh, sorry to bother you when you're obviously busy...but can we talk?" He was surprised to see the figure of Nate's twin sister on his doorstep. The hot headed teen didn't recall a time when this scene had ever happened.</p><p>"Has something happened to Nate?" He asked straight away, as slowly he lowered his sister to the ground, and gleefully she ran back inside the house, laughing. Rosa sighed.</p><p>"I guess you could say so..." Gently Hugh closed the front door behind him, so no-one else could overhear the conversation. He folded his arms.</p><p>"Tell me, what's happened? You wouldn't be here unless it was urgent." How was she supposed to voice her concerns? She had no solid proof of Touya intentions, but one thing she did know was that Nate was weak and would easily fall for any kind of attention thrown his way.</p><p>"Apparently we have new siblings." She announced, causing the older male to raise an eyebrow in response. "...and one of them is giving Nate a hard time."</p><p>"Have I gotta go in there and beat someone up, is that it?" Hugh said simply, jaw tensing, only for Rosa to wave her hands around.</p><p>"No, no, no! Not that! It's just...one of them I think is messing with Nate, and I don't like it." Hugh snorted in response, leaning against the door frame lazily.</p><p>"So what do you want me to do about it? Do you want me to speak some sense into Nate?" Then it clicked. Rosa had an idea. She was always aware of how close the two boys were, if it seemed like they had an even deeper relationship then surely that would make Touya back off!</p><p>"I need you to play pretend for me." Hugh's eyes widened in shock.</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"There's only one way for this jerk to leave Nate alone, and that's for him to think he is romantically involved with another" Weakly Hugh placed a hand to his forehead, not quite believing he was hearing this. That his best friends sister wanted him to play boyfriend.</p><p>"...this is a joke, right?" Rosa shook her head, deadly serious.</p><p>"Hugh, I'm serious. You're the only true friend Nate has! If anyone can pull this off its you!"</p><p>"Rosa...I know Nate and I are close but this is seriously taking the biscuit...!" She cupped her hands together, large eyes beaming up at the taller boy.</p><p>"Hugh please! It's just pretend! Please get Nate to like you more than Touya!"</p><p>"I think you've been reading too much boys love manga..." Hugh snorted, glancing away. How could she even think that this idea was achievable? He couldn't spin Nate a web of lies just to keep some other jerk off him.</p><p>"I wouldn't ask this if I wasn't desperate!" Her voice sounded pained, and the older teen realised that. Crimson eyes met azure and for that moment he knew she was telling the truth. Rosa desperately needed his help. He sighed heavily.</p><p>"Say I did offer to help...what the hell would I need to do? I'm not doing any funny stuff!"</p><p>"No, no...I just need you to kinda make it clear that you and Nate are an item...to Touya." Hugh's brow crinkled for a moment. That name seemed to ring a bell from somewhere, but he dismissed it. It wasn't important. What was important was helping out a friend.</p><p>"Doesn't Nate need to be on board for this to work as well? Like...he could easily just say that we aren't an item, or whatever. Does he even know you're doing this?!" Rosa frowned. Crap, she hadn't thought about that. She had just assumed her naïve little sibling would follow any attention given to him, but what if he didn't have feelings for Hugh like that?</p><p>"Damn...I didn't think about that..." Hugh rolled his eyes, turning away. "I'm sorry...it's just...I don't know what else to do!"</p><p>"Leave it with me...I'll see if I can do something. I'll try attract his attention somehow, get him to come out with me and that. If anything it'll make that Touya guy notice, if that's the reaction you want?" Rosa beamed happily. It was a start at least. If they could at least get the gears into motion then hopefully the rest would all fall into place. In joy she hugged the taller boy, noticing how his body stiffened at the contact, and how he ardently tried to push her away.</p><p>"Okay! Okay! Enough already!" He cried.</p><p>"Thank you so much! I owe you one for this!" Eventually she moved away, noticing how red Hugh's face had become. Obviously he wasn't used to having girls lunging at him.</p><p>"If I ever need a babysitter for Molly you'll be my first point of call." He jeered, smirking, and the smile never left her face for a moment. Maybe together they could both look out for Nate. It was progress, and if there was one thing she was sure about was that progress was definitely a good thing.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                               XxX</p><p> </p><p>Nate sighed, finally deciding that he had done enough studying for one day. If he overdid it then his brain would just turn to mush and he wouldn't be able to remember</p><p>anything for the test.</p><p>He relaxed in his chair, eyes idly scanning one of the Pokemon posters that hung on the wall just above his desk. It was of an Ampharos, that had fallen over and was trying to get up. Rosa had bought it for him as a good luck present for all of his exams, as she knew he loved the electric type. He smiled weakly.</p><p>Then a knock at his bedroom door snapped the boy out of his reverie, and immediately he jolted upright in his chair. Clearing his throat he called out;</p><p>"Come in?" As hazel eyes turned to the door he beheld the casual figure of his step-brother enter the room. Their eyes met, and Touya smiled slightly.</p><p>"Studying again?" He commented as he idly flopped onto the bed, his sienna eyes never leaving the younger boy's countenance. Nate shook his head.</p><p>"I'm taking a break. I think I've done enough reading for one day." Touya smirked.</p><p>"You need to relax and unwind man. I can help with that." Nate shuddered before turning back to his text book. Why did his newly found step-brother continue to make these comments? It was starting to make him feeling uneasy. Touya knew that the younger boy was so receptive to his words and actions, his little cunning plan was forming nicely. Soon he would be able to initiate phase one.</p><p>"Thanks...but I'm okay..." Nate mumbled shyly, his eyes not meeting the older boy's. He was scared that if he continued to allow himself to drown in sienna irises that he may become addicted. Touya snorted, putting his hands behind his head.</p><p>"Don't blame me when you can't sleep because you're too stressed. I'll just remind you that you had the chance to take a break, but were too much of a geek to say yes~" His teasing was unnecessary, but it pleased Touya greatly. Nate sighed. He could tell his newly found sibling was up to no good; the mischievous glint in his eyes was the immediate giveaway.</p><p>"Honestly I'll be fine, but thanks for worrying about me." Touya grunted, eyes flickering towards the ceiling in disinterest.</p><p>"As if I'd be worried about a little nerdy runt like you." Then a smile teased his lips. "I'm just making sure you're aware of the facts. No one will find you attractive if you start getting all grey and wrinkly because of stress~" Nate shook his head, and couldn't help but chuckle to himself. He knew that his step-brother did care a little about him, even if his constant denial was something to go by.</p><p>Then the sound of Nate's Pokegear interrupted the riveting conversation. Touya's eyes immediately turned to the direction of the noise, irritated that someone was disturbing the motions of his master plan. Without thinking, the younger boy reached out and answered the device;</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Hey buddy, Molly is seriously doing my nut in. Wanna hang out?" Thankfully Touya couldn't overhear just who it was on the other end of the phone call. If he knew it was none other than Nate's best friend Hugh, planning to save the day then he'd surely be spitting feathers. The messy haired brunet beamed.</p><p>"I'd love to! I'm actually taking a break from my studies and I could do with getting out the house for a few hours." Touya's brow furrowed at his words. So, the little brat planned on being absent for a few hours? That would not do. He had a bet going with Touko after all.</p><p>"Great! There's something I need to talk to you about too...so, wanna chill at the lookout? I know it's starting to get dark but unfortunately it's chaos at my house." Hugh groaned. Nate just smiled.</p><p>"That sounds perfect! I'll be there in ten!"</p><p>"Awesome! See you soon!" Nate hung up, and placed his Pokegear on his desk, only to receive one of the most chilling stares he had ever witnessed in his life. Touya was now sitting upright, sienna eyes almost burning into his very soul. He seemed displeased.</p><p>"Let me guess...your girlfriend? No wait, scratch that...boyfriend?" He teased, smirking. Nate frowned, shaking his head.</p><p>"More like best friend actually.</p><p>"Yeah sure," Touya mused, laughing a little. "I've never seen your face light up like that before. Some friend he must be. You sure you don't have a little crush on him~?" The younger boy disliked being teased. He had known Hugh for a very long time and the two had a very strong and close bond. It didn't mean anything other than friendship, so why did Touya feel the need to belittle him this way?</p><p>"It's nothing like that..." Nate mumbled, frowning as he stood up from his chair. "I have known Hugh a long time. He's always been a big part of my life."</p><p>"Sure, sure~" Touya waved him off playfully. He so enjoyed tormenting the younger boy. The way his face contorted in confusion and hurt was sinfully pleasing to his sadistic nature. "Remember what I told you last night?" Nate paused, eyes focused on his step-brother.</p><p>"What?" Touya then got to his feet and stood directly in front of the younger boy, towering over his petite and lithe frame.</p><p>"The thought of anyone else having you displeases me greatly~" Then his fingers traced up Nate's arms lightly, causing the boy to shiver. His heart started to hammer angrily against his ribcage. Just what was Touya saying? He dared not ask the question, in case he received an answer he didn't want to know.</p><p>"B-but...I-I..."</p><p>"I can't let you leave right now Nate..." Touya cooed, grabbing his step-brother by the arms and pulling him in close. Nate gasped, unsure what the older male's intentions were. Yes, they had shared a kiss which was never to be spoken of, and Touya had even sinfully touched him. Was it all connected?</p><p>"Touya..."</p><p>"If you continue to say my name like that...Arceus..." The older boy groaned, pushing his forehead against Nate's, eyes drowning in each other. He was finding it hard to not give in. The younger boy was so addictive, and resisting was proving a rather difficult feat. It wasn't due to feelings invading his cold unforgiving heart. No, just purely shameless lust.</p><p>"I...I..."</p><p>"Hush..." Touya commanded authoritatively. "Your words will only get you into trouble. I'm struggling to control myself as it is, without you whimpering and pleading at me~" Nate did as instructed and didn't speak a word. He merely allowed his eyes to submit to intoxicating sienna ones. His heart laboured painfully with every beat, and his skin felt as if it were alight with the most ferocious of flames.</p><p>Touya was so close, their forehead's were touching, noses merely inches apart. This was so sinfully wrong, yet the younger boy couldn't help but feel so compelled to his step-brother. Addiction wasn't even a strong enough word to use in the context. He wasn't even sure if his lungs would function properly without Touya's intervention.</p><p>"Why...why are you doing this?" Nate muttered quietly, realising that Touya's weight was causing him to back against the wall, so now he was trapped.</p><p>"...have you not seen yourself? Arceus Nate...you drive me insane." The words sent a shiver shooting down the messy haired brunet's spine. His blood almost tingled with heat, and another sensation that he wasn't sure of. Was it desire? Breaths hitched in his throat as Touya drew closer, gently brushing his nose against his. Their lips merely inches away from each other.</p><p>"Y-you...you don't..."</p><p>"I don't what?" Touya asked sternly, sienna eyes transfixing innocent hazel. Nate weakly moved his hands so he was holding onto the older boy's arms. The touch was gentle, and caused Touya to shudder slightly.</p><p>"...y-you...don't have to resist..." That was it. The green light that he had been waiting for. Finally the younger boy had submitted and given consent. Now he could prove to his deluded twin sister that this plan would work. Without allowing any more words to be said Touya crushed his lips against the younger boy's, feeling him inhale deeply.</p><p>The grip on his arms tightened somewhat, but relaxed almost immediately. This kid actually wanted this. Nate eagerly reciprocated the kiss, lips moving freely against his step-brothers without a care in the world. There was no hint of shame or guilt, and Touya vindictively lapped it up. This was too easy.</p><p>He wanted to see just how eager the younger boy seemed to be, and tested the waters by gently brushing his tongue against Nate's lips during the kiss. The messy haired brunet shivered for a moment but soon intercepted with his own tongue, albeit a little hesitant. Touya growled into the kiss, which was slowly becoming more heated by the second.</p><p>Nate's smaller body was pushed against the wall, and all of Touya's body weight prevented escape. This little brat was not going to leave that easily, not if he could help it. He desired the boy to become a whimpering begging mess, unable to live without him; powerless and completely in love with him.</p><p>The kiss broke clumsily, and half lidded hazel eyes gazed into sienna. Weakly smaller fingers gripped onto Touya's t-shirt, pulling it slightly. This boy was eager, he could tell. It would be too easy. There was no challenge here.</p><p>"T-Touya..." He uttered weakly, moving to kiss his step-brothers lip once again. Touya didn't resist this time, he quite enjoyed just how much the younger boy desired him. The plan would be too easy. Soon enough with little persuasion he reckoned he could get this fool to fall head over heels for him and then break up the family. Once his Dad was out of this hell hole then reuniting him with his mother would be a piece of cake.</p><p>Gently Touya's hand reached up and cupped Nate's cheek whilst they kissed, allowing the younger boy to melt. He had never been kissed in such a way before, it was causing his heart to somersault with every beat. Even though this was so wrong, he couldn't stop himself. The feelings were growing out of control.</p><p>Slowly Touya broke the kiss, and ensure that the younger boy was kept at a distance this time. His hand remained firm on his face, gently applying pressure. Nate whimpered a little, fingers digging into his t-shirt, attempting to pull the older boy closer.</p><p>"Control yourself Nate, what if your sister burst in right now?" He scolded. "Then we would both be in trouble. We can't have anyone finding out about this, you realise that right?" The younger boy weakly nodded, hazel eyes sparkling in sadness. He was aware of this, but he couldn't fight the feelings that were wreaking havoc in the pits of his stomach.</p><p>"Touya...?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Do you...do you have feelings for me?" Nate questioned, gazing intently into sienna eyes. This made the older boy feel on edge for a moment. He didn't think that Nate would ask such probing questions. Why couldn't he just go with the flow?</p><p>"Do you think I'd be kissing you in this way if I didn't?" He answered simply, moving his hand down Nate's jaw, and resting on his neck. The younger boy trembled at his touch, eyes weakly closing in anticipation.</p><p>"I-I...just want to be sure..."</p><p>"Let me guess...you think I'm just playing with you, no?" Nate swallowed hard, and weakly nodded, feeling bad for thinking so little of his newly found step-brother. Touya snorted in response.</p><p>"Believe it or not but I have better things to do with my time than fuck around with a little brat." Then he moved away suddenly, causing Nate to jolt upright. Had he made a mistake and said the wrong thing? Touya turned away, and headed towards the door, only to be stopped by a small hand on his arm, pulling him backwards.</p><p>"N-no...please don't go. I'm...I'm sorry...!" Touya paused, smirking to himself as he felt the smaller boy wrap his arms around his waist. This was just too easy. This kid couldn't have already fallen for him, could he?</p><p>"Words aren't enough kid..." He muttered, causing the younger boy to shiver. Just what did he mean by that? Did Touya expect something more from him?</p><p>Nate dared not speak, else his words completely betray him. The older brunet snorted and pulled away from the embrace. This time Nate decided against fighting back, and merely stood and watched as his step-brother opened the bedroom door and left him to bathe in solitude.</p><p>Touya was a difficult nut to crack. There were so many layers to him, and when it seemed like Nate had discovered something amazing, he would revert back to type and shut off from any kind of intimacy. It made the younger boy feel sad. Perhaps he needed to show more attention to Touya, to prove that he was sincere.</p><p>Hugh could probably help with this, after all, he was Nate's best friend and talking to him about his problems was the kind of medicine he needed. He wouldn't tell all of the truth, twist it slightly, make out it was someone other than his newly found step-brother because Arceus...Hugh would probably royally freak out.</p><p>Was it really so bad? Were the feelings that swarmed the young boys heart really that disgusting and morally wrong?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind tousled navy blue locks of hair, as narrowed crimson eyes appeared pensive; unsure about the future. Hugh sighed softly, hands gripping the railing. He couldn't quite believe that he was listening to Nate's brash twin sister, and actually going along with this crazy idea. Would Nate even be receptive to this? If his demonic step-brother had already sunk his claws in would Hugh have the power to aid him?</p><p>Rosa believed that he was the only option left, so he needed to at least try and believe in his own abilities. They had been best friends for years, and Nate shared all of his secrets with Hugh. Surely he would open up about Touya aswell.</p><p>However, what would he say in response to that? Rosa obviously detested the idea of her newly found sibling getting cosy with her twin, and the reason must have been a good one. Unfortunately procrastination time was now over, as crimson eyes detected the lithe figure of his best friend approaching. He knew that mop of messy brown hair anywhere.</p><p>"Hey, you took your time!" He chirped, putting on a smile as he walked down the stairs to greet Nate. Upon inspection the brunet seemed on edge, not his usual jovial self.</p><p>"Oh sorry...something came up, but I'm here now!" Nate smiled brightly and walked up besides his childhood friend, before giving him a hug. Hugh sighed inwardly. It had only been a few days and already the sparkle that once shone in Nate's hazel eyes was now dampened and soon would be lost forever.</p><p>"I know you Nate, come on...what's wrong?" Hugh spoke softly, keeping his arms firmly secured around the smaller boy. He felt the younger boy inhale deeply, as if he were trying to hold it all together.</p><p>"I'm just...so confused Hugh..."</p><p>"About what?" Nate's fingers gripped onto Hugh's jacket tightly, almost frightened to let go. Would Hugh judge him for this? Or was this just purely infatuation? After all, the young brunet had never really had feelings for anyone, let alone another guy before.</p><p>"Hugh...have you ever liked someone more than a friend?" Nate mumbled, refusing to let the taller male out of his grip just yet. Hugh looked thoughtful. His life was mainly consumed by his family, especially his little sister. She was his world, so he never had time to think about those kinds of things.</p><p>"To be honest, not really. I guess it's just something that's never been brought up into conversation. Until now that is." He chuckled softly. "Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Well uh..." Nate swallowed hard, slowly pulling away from the navy-haired male. Crimson eyes melted into hazel, and Nate was sure he felt his heart jolt into action. He blinked, attempting to remember the road the conversation was drifting down, but for the moment his brain was just blank.</p><p>"Nate?" Gently Hugh rested his hands on the boy's arms, noticing how he seemed vacant for a moment. "...are you feeling okay? Do you need to sit down?" Weakly the brunet nodded and instantly Hugh guided him to sit down on the steps, pulling him close to his side.</p><p>"You're worrying me..." He muttered quietly, crimson eyes drinking in the fragile image of his best friend, who was crumbling right in front of him. Was this that Touya guys doing? Maybe Rosa really did have cause for concern.</p><p>"Hugh...I've never really thought about that kind of thing, or ever wanted to be with anyone really, but now...I get those feelings, even though its wrong...so wrong..."</p><p>"Explain to me how it's wrong." Nate sighed, hands combing through his messy brown hair.</p><p>"I just shouldn't be feeling this way...it could ruin everything." Rosa was right, and Hugh wanted to just shake the younger boy into waking. Touya really had gotten under his skin, making him question his very sanity. Was that part of the plan? He wasn't sure how to break this spell. The kid was well and truly wrapped around his pinky finger.</p><p>"You need to come spend more time with me, man. I've missed hanging out with you." Hugh spoke up, watching as hazel eyes shimmered for a moment, and a genuine smile tugged at his lips.</p><p>"I miss you too..."</p><p>"Stay over mine tonight." Hugh was actually shocked the words flowed so freely out of his mouth, and the look on Nate's face said it all. He was just as shocked.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Stay over man. We haven't had a sleepover in the longest time!" That fact in itself was true, however Touya's image flashed across the younger boys mind. He knew that his step-brother would probably be annoyed if he just left him in solitude for a night. He sighed softly. On the other hand he didn't want to let Hugh down, and be a stick in the mud.</p><p>"I can't tonight...I have revision..."</p><p>"Then we can revise together." Hugh was determined to somehow prevent the younger boy from falling further into the demonic clutches of his sadistic step-brother. He hadn't even met this Touya person, but the fact he already had this control over his best friend was something the navy haired male didn't take too kindly too.</p><p>"Hugh..." Nate glanced downwards, clasping his hands firmly together, pressing them against his forehead. He desperately wanted to spend time with his best friend, more than anything, but this deep longing ravaging in his heart refused to subside.</p><p>"I'm not even giving you the opportunity to say no now. You're staying at mine tonight. It's for your best interests Nate. You are seriously worrying me." The smaller brunet leaned against his friend's shoulder, and sighed softly as he felt a strong arm coil around his shoulder.</p><p>"Thanks Hugh."</p><p>"No need for thanks. What are friends for?" The navy-haired male smiled. Maybe Rosa was right. Maybe he did have the power to aid Nate after all, and somehow prevent the total train wreck that was about to unfold. He could but hope.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                    XxX</p><p> </p><p>"Dammit!" Angrily Touya stomped around the bedroom that now belonged to both himself and his newly found, and rather attractive step-brother. Curiosity had got the better of him and from the bedroom window he could faintly see the figures of Nate and his best friend getting cosy at the lookout spot.</p><p>"Didn't I tell you it wouldn't be a walk in the park?" Instantly his head snapped up at the voice, and upon inspection he noticed his twin sister, Touko had arrived at the door. She was leaning against the door frame, smirking.</p><p>"Shut it you! At least I'm trying to sort out this sorry mess!"</p><p>"By pushing the little brat into the arms of his best friend? Real classy bro." Touya groaned, fingers digging into his hair. This wasn't part of his scheme. He didn't need some low-life degenerate interfering in his master plan.</p><p>"Just you wait and see, I'll get that kid begging for me!"</p><p>"You said that last time, remember?" Touko giggled to herself, idly playing with a strand of brown hair that had come loose from her ponytail. "Maybe you need to try something else?"</p><p>"The plan will work Touko, I just need time..!" Touya turned back to the window, eyes darkening as he witnessed both boys seemingly cuddling on the steps of the lookout. It made his blood boil, hands clenching into fists.</p><p>"I think you're putting a lot into this little scheme of yours, but what if it fails? What if Nate ends up falling for his genuine best friend, hmm? What then?"</p><p>"That won't happen." He stated proudly. Somewhere deep within he was sure that the little brat was still wrapped tightly around his finger. He had control of this situation, he just needed to take a different approach. A Tauros in a china shop wasn't the way to go.</p><p>"Touya you're still not thinking rationally. Okay, your plan is to make Nate fall for you, and then destroy the family but what then? What if you actually develop feelings for him? It's not easy to play make believe you know?" He smirked, and chuckled to himself.</p><p>"Sis, you have so little faith in me. Like I'd ever do anything that stupid. This is all just a game, and he is my pawn." Touko sighed, and moved away from the door frame. She hated living with her extended family just as much as her brother, but she couldn't help but see the obvious flaws to his plan.</p><p>"What if it all backfires? Who is going to have to pick up the pieces? Me, as usual."</p><p>"It won't backfire!" Touya spat angrily, losing patience. "I've seen how that kid looks at me, he's totally smitten." It was true, and so obvious. Nates intentions were morphing from that of purity and innocence to something deadly, something wretched. Touko shook her head.</p><p>"All because you want Dad to go back to Mom, really?" He frowned, glancing back at the window. Hands clenching into fists as darkening brown eyes watched Hugh and Nate snuggle together. It was the only way to get the family back together and to get out of this hell hole. By destroying the peace there would be no choice.</p><p>"I want our family back, Touko." Her eyes softened at his words.</p><p>"You think I don't want that? Of course I want Mom and Dad to work things out...but Dad was the one who cheated, and moved on..." Touya could feel his annoyance building deep within. Who did he really want to hurt in this? Nate, the innocent victim in this twisted game; or his lying scumbag of a Father?</p><p>"That's why I have to do this, Touko. I have to break up this family." She sighed, but decided against protesting further. It was useless, Touya could be so stubborn at times.</p><p>"...fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. I'm going to the Library to study for the exams, you should start thinking about your school work too." He snorted at the remark, as if he would even begin to dream about his academic life.</p><p>"You'll be thanking me when Dad gets back with Mom and this little family is in ruins." Touko rolled her eyes once more, and left without uttering another word. Touya watched the slim figure of his step-brother. He had to think of a way of enticing him back to the house, and making sure he was well and truly under his spell.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                 XxX</p><p> </p><p>Nate jolted upright when he heard his Pokegear ringing in his pocket. Just who could be calling him? As he fished the device from his pocket, and glanced at the screen the caller I'D was unknown. Crimson eyes traced the young brunet intently. After everything Nate had told him it proved that Rosa's concerns did have a foundation, but he was limited to what he could actually do. Hugh watched as Nate answered the call, wondering what the next course of action would be.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Nate, it's me...Touya." Nate's countenance changed almost immediately, it flashed with worry and anxiety.</p><p>"Oh...uh...hi. I thought you were angry at me..."</p><p>"I'm sorry for storming off like that Nate," Touya spoke softly down the receiver as he watched from the window, smirking to himself. "I just...I want to make it up to you. Can you come back home?"</p><p>"Well I..." Nate glanced at Hugh apologetically, thinking through just what he was supposed to say. He didn't want to make Touya angry at him, especially since he had taken time out to call him and wanted to make amends. Surely he could hang out with Hugh tomorrow instead?</p><p>"I know I probably don't deserve any time from you but...I need to see you." Touya practically begged, sienna eyes narrowed in mischief. He beheld the scene between Nate and his best friend, knowing deep within he had ultimate rule over his heart.</p><p>"O-okay...are you home?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'll be in our room."</p><p>"Okay, I'll be back soon then." Hugh frowned, realising that it must have been his sadistic step-brother, trying to wrap Nate around his little finger once again. Once the young brunet ended the phone call and was about to stand up, Hugh blocked him.</p><p>"What's going on?" He said sternly.</p><p>"I need to get back home. I...err had a fight with Rosa earlier and she called to make things right. Can we hang out tomorrow?" This confused the blue-haired male. Didn't Rosa come to his house to ask for his help? Why would she do that if they had fought a few hours previous? But, Hugh wasn't going to start accusing his best friend of being a liar.</p><p>"Okay sure, tomorrow though yeah?" Nate nodded and smiled brightly.</p><p>"Of course! We can study and maybe even go out to watch a movie or something!" Hugh smiled in response, and patted Nate on the shoulder.</p><p>"Awesome. Well, see ya then." And from the window the older brunet that beheld the scene just smirked to himself. Now he knew that he had Nate right where he wanted him. Touko had no reason to be concerned as this little game was unfolding just nicely.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                               XxX</p><p> </p><p>It felt as if his nerve endings were alight as the younger brunet entered the house, and made his way up the stairs. No one was home it seemed, maybe Rosa had decided to go shopping or something? His breaths were shallow, and shaky. Why was he nervous? Touya had sounded so upset on the phone, and obviously wanted to make things right, so why did he feel so anxious?</p><p>As he stood outside of his bedroom door Nate took a deep breath and gently pushed the door open. Touya was in the room just like he promised, only seeing him in this state caused the younger boy's heart to thunder powerfully in his chest.</p><p>Touya must have just come out of the shower because he was facing away from Nate, scrubbing his hair dry with a towel, whilst another towel snugly fit around his waist. Water droplets cascaded down his toned back muscles, which caused a small whimper to erupt from the younger boy's throat.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry!" He exclaimed, as sienna eyes turned and melted into purer hazel ones. He just smirked, not seeming to care about being half naked around him.</p><p>"You never seen a half naked man before?" He teased, noticing how red Nate's face was turning. The feelings that he was unsure of before we now resurfacing as his eyes continued to drown in this tantalising image before him. Of course, this was all done on purpose. Touya wanted the younger boy to act this way. It meant he was attracted to him, and made this game so much more satisfying.</p><p>"Y-you...you just..."</p><p>"It's okay if you like my body, Nate." Touya spoke confidently, as he threw the towel he was using to scrub his hair with carelessly on the floor, and walked slowly up to the smaller boy. Nate had closed the door and had his back pressed against it as his step-brother closed the gap. They were only inches apart and Nate was almost sure that Touya would be able to hear his heartbeat.</p><p>"You can touch me if you want to." The older boy added in, watching as hazel eyes widened in shock, and it seemed as if he was unsure of how to respond. Gently Touya reached out and grabbed the brunet's wrist, pulling his hand closer and placing it on his collarbone. Nate shivered at the feeling of the older boy's skin underneath his fingertips. He was warm, and he smelled so good.</p><p>"T-Touya..." He murmured softly, as his hand traced the outlines of the other boy's torso, admiring the definition of abdominal muscles, and honey blemished skin. Warmth was spreading in the young boy's abdomen, and weakly he closed his eyes. Why was he feeling this way? It was so wrong.</p><p>"I know you like what you see." Touya smirked, raising an eyebrow, as Nate shyly withdrew his hand back to the safety of his side. "I'm sure you want to see more~" It felt as if his cheeks would burst into flames right now, as he just couldn't take his eyes off his step-brother. The way Touya's hands teasingly tugged at the towel wrapped around his waist, knowing that if it was removed he would see everything.</p><p>"W-wait...!" Nate cried, suddenly pressing both of his hands flat against Touya's firm chest, pushing him back. "Not like this...please." Confusion spread across the older boy's face for a moment.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Then Nate's hands moved up his chest, traced along his arms until they found his own hands, and gently held them. He bowed his head weakly, desperately attempting to fight this primal urge, these overwhelming feelings of desire for his newly found sibling, but it was in vain.</p><p>Then as his eyes melted into sparkling sienna irises he realised that fighting against something that felt so good was pointless. Touya shamelessly claimed the younger boy's lips in a domineering kiss, and wrapped his strong arms around him. Nate became utterly intoxicated, drowning in the euphoria that flooded his body. In one swift motion the younger boy was lifted into the air and placed down on the bed, causing breathless moans to escape his lips.</p><p>"Such a dirty little one~" Touya teased, moving his lips over the sensitive skin on Nate's neck, watching in excitement as the brunet's back arched like a feral Meowth, desperately wanting to be closer. Suckling the skin caused a soft moan to erupt from Nate's throat, as Touya's ministrations were causing his once dormant organ to swell in his pants.</p><p>"T-Touya...~" This was too easy. It was lucky that Nate was so attractive, it made this little game all the more pleasing. Seeing him so vulnerable in this way made the others boys resolve waver slightly, he was unsure if he could hold back for much longer.</p><p>Then he paused, allowing flushed hazel irises to connect with his own, taking great pleasure in drinking in this appealing image of his step-brother. He was already a submissive mess and he hadn't even started. Nate's fingers reached up and found the other boy's neck, caressing softly, as gently he bit his bottom lip.</p><p>"I-I...I know this is wrong..." He started, allowing his fingers to brush through Touya's mane of hair, watching his facial expressions intently. "...but, I just can't stop feeling like this."</p><p>"Who cares if it's wrong, we don't have to tell anyone." Touya cooed, causing the younger boy to sigh, almost dreamily. Of course, he knew that there was no way that Nate could keep his obvious attraction a secret. It would only be a matter of time.</p><p>"Do you like me?" Nate muttered quietly, his heart quaking within his chest. Without uttering any words the older brunet captured his lips in a kiss that was much softer than the ones he was used to, and it caught him by surprise. There was an undertone of tenderness, and it was addictive. He shivered, burying fingers into soft hair, pulling Touya closer. His skin was so warm, his smell was tantalising, causing Nate to moan softly into the kiss.</p><p>Touya would be lying if he didn't enjoy the feeling of the younger boy's lips on his own, and how delicious his moans sounded in the air. Right now his sexual frustration was at it's peak, and soon enough the flustered brunet would be ridden of all items of clothing. But he needed to hold back. Moving things too fast wasn't the way to go.</p><p>As Touya pulled away from this kiss he watched as Nate desperately moved forwards, attempting to capture his lips once again. Cheeks flushed pink, and breathless; this image was driving the older brunet up the wall.</p><p>"You really want me, don't you?" Touya teased, smirking. Nate shyly bit his lip, as large hazel eyes gazed lovingly into sienna irises.</p><p>"...it's that obvious?"</p><p>"It's almost as if you're begging me to ravage you." Weakly, the younger boy moved his hips upwards, brushing his midsection against Touya, completely catching him off guard. He groaned inwardly, eyes closing as he felt the obvious friction against his growing member.</p><p>"P-please..." Nate murmured weakly, nimble fingers pulling the other boy closer as desire clouded all senses. "I-I can't take it anymore..." Touya couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had believed that this plan may actually take longer than anticipated but it seemed he had been wrong. Already the messy haired brunet was eating out of the palm of his hand.</p><p>"What exactly do you want me to do?" Touya mocked, smirking as he continued to keep his lips at a distance, almost touching Nate's but not quite. It was torture for the younger boy, whose heart was hammering angrily in his chest. Why was his body betraying him in this way?</p><p>"K-Kiss me...touch me...make me feel good." The tone of the younger brunet's voice was sexy as hell, and it was definitely affecting Touya's resolve. Would he actually be able to keep this act up? All he wanted to do right now was rip off Nate's clothes and pound him into submission, if only for his own sexual release.</p><p>"So it's all on your terms huh?" Nate's eyes blinked in response.</p><p>"H-huh...?"</p><p>"What if I want you to do things to me?" Touya challenged, allowing his lips to brush against Nate's softly, causing a soft moan to escape his throat as his back arched into him completely.</p><p>"I'll...I'll do it...or try at least..." He murmured weakly, fingers tugging at the older boy, needing him closer, sinfully so. Touya smirked, triumphant. Now he could prove to his doubting sister just how easy it would be to make this kid submit completely to him.</p><p>"Okay," Suddenly Touya sat up, and Nate's eyes blinked in response. The absence of the other boys warmth made him shiver suddenly as he just admired the toned physique of his step-brother. "I can teach you the way's of being an adult~" He teased, as it was his turn to lie down beside the younger boy. Nate watched, unsure to what he was supposed to be doing, but when Touya motioned for the boy to come closer he complied obediently.</p><p>"Well first, I want you to climb on top of me." Hesitantly, the younger boy straddled Touya's waist, looking uncertain of his actions. His hands gripped Nate's hips, bringing him closer, allowing him to shiver in delight. His mind swarmed with illicit thoughts, how it would feel to watch the flustered brunet ride him, hear his delicious moans, and claim him entirely.</p><p>"Is this okay?" He murmured shyly, gently placing his hands on Touya's chest, admiring the toned muscles underneath his fingertips.</p><p>"If you had less clothing on then that would make it a hell of a lot better~" Touya teased, watching as the younger boy flushed crimson in embarrassment. Nate wasn't exactly body confident. He was very skinny, and didn't possess a lovely toned body like his step-brother. At times he felt inferior, but if Touya wanted to see him undressed then he would at least try.</p><p>"U-umm..." He stuttered shyly, and this piqued the interest of the older boy. Was Nate nervous about that? Gently he moved his hands from his hips and trailed his fingers lightly up his sides, pulling his t-shirt up, admiring the soft skin beneath.</p><p>"Want me to help you?" The sultry tone to his voice sent chills running down the younger boy's spine, and he was powerless to resist. It was an easy job, and with little resistance Touya rid the boy of his t-shirt, admiring his slim figure. Okay, he wasn't toned but the fact he was so slim and fragile appealed to him so much more.</p><p>"Don't be so shy, you look fine." He assured Nate, smiling at him, and noted that the boy seemed to calm immediately. But deep within the workings of his mind he couldn't wait until he could prove to his sister he was right. This plan would work, and right now it was sinfully easy.</p><p>Nate was his plaything and always would be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So this chapter is a little bit lewd~ just a warning. Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sienna eyes were consumed with lust, as nervously the younger male brushed his lower half against him, again and again, attempting to get some sort of reaction from Touya. The older brunet was struggling, but he couldn't let on that it was affecting him.</p><p>This was the perfect opportunity to put his plan into motion. Would this kid actually comply with what delicious thoughts roamed in his brain? His skin prickled with heat as the mental image surfaced, and caused his manhood to swell.</p><p>"I want you to remove my towel." He instructed the younger male atop him, whose cheeks reddened. Yes, he was willing to bare all in front of Nate, and soon enough, he would be dominating him. The sadistic part of his brain screamed in delight, watching as hazel eyes shimmered in emotion.</p><p>"Um... are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes, like I said... it's not all on your terms. I want you to do something for me." Nervously the younger boy's fingers tugged on the soft fabric of the towel, shimmying it down Touya's waist. Soon enough, his erection was freed, and it caused the messy-haired brunet to swallow hard. The size was considerably more than his own, and he somewhat felt intimidated. Touya smirked at his reaction, knowing that his naked form was having a detrimental effect on the younger boy.</p><p>"I want you to touch it." He almost commanded, again startling the brunet. His small hands gently and nervously stroked along the shaft, causing Touya to inhale deeply. The feelings coursing through his veins were so good, it was proving to be a struggle to not pounce on the boy there and then. But no, he had to prove to his sister that he could get Nate eating out of the palm of his hand.</p><p>"L-like that...?" The younger brunet muttered softly, feeling a little more confident in his ministrations. Touya nodded, closing his eyes and merely enjoying the sensation. Nate's hands were soft and warm and very teasing. The strokes were slow as if he were doing it deliberately. Gritting his teeth, the older boy groaned.</p><p>"You can go faster..." Instantly he complied, catching him off guard. Nate wasn't entirely sure if what he was doing was good, but by the look on the older boy's face, he figured that it must have been somewhat pleasurable.</p><p>Touya's hands gripped the bedsheets, turning his knuckles white. Nate's pace was vigorous, and yet still had an undertone of softness to it. If he carried on at that pace, he was sure to explode there and then all over himself and the boy. No, he didn't want that right now. He wanted to last a little bit longer at least.</p><p>"Okay... now use your mouth." Touya uttered breathlessly, and as he opened his eyes, they instantly melted into curious hazel orbs. There was hesitation written on the younger boy's countenance. Perhaps he was just anxious? Either way, the way his face portrayed sweet and sickly innocence sent jolts of excitement rushing through Touya's veins.</p><p>"I-I... don't know how..." Nate muttered, almost apologetically.</p><p>"Just put it in your mouth and use your tongue. Think along the lines of a lollipop~" Touya teased, watching as the younger boy blushed profusely. Arceus, he couldn't wait to feel the messy-haired brunet's mouth around his manhood. Just the anticipation was causing his body to tremble.</p><p>Nate nodded a little, albeit a little unsure but it didn't stop him. Nervously, he bent his head down and with the aid of one of his hands slowly engulfed Touya's member in his mouth. The older male gasped loudly, almost exploding there and then. He never imagined just how hot it would be to see his step sibling sucking him off eagerly, it was seriously messing with his composure.</p><p>"Ngggh...y-yeah... like that~" He encouraged, arching his back into the bed as one of his hands gently tousled Nate's brown hair. Touya applied just enough pressure to keep the youngster in position, and he didn't seem to mind in the slightest. The boy was good, given his inexperience. He seemed to catch on quick.</p><p>Nate's deep hazel eyes gazed up at the older male, sending shivers of delight jolting down his spine. If he continued to look at him like that then keeping up this pace would prove impossible. How he so longed to ravage him, right here and now.</p><p>The euphoria rushing through Touya's body was indescribable. It had been a while since he had been intimate with anyone, and he was well aware of how his release was building at an alarming rate. If Nate continued devouring him, then he would explode pretty soon.</p><p>"Nate... if you keep that up... I'm gonna cum..." The words were breathless as the older male groaned deeply, feeling Nate's tongue unmercifully swirl around his member, and lingered around the sensitive tip. His body shuddered, as fingers tightened their grip into his messy locks, pushing his member further into the boy's mouth.</p><p>The younger boy hummed in delight, sending reverberations throughout his manhood. Touya closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as the shock wave of pleasure continued to sear through him.</p><p>"Oh, Arceus... Nate... it's coming..." It was the only decent thing to do, he had to warn the boy so if he wanted to move away he could, but no. That didn't happen. Instead, it was almost as if the messy-haired brunet suckled him harder, with even more vigour.</p><p>Touya never expected it to rip through him so suddenly, but within seconds he groaned deeply, gripping onto his head tightly, and burying his member deep into the younger boy's mouth as wave after wave of pleasure escaped him.</p><p>Nate had coughed and moved away pretty fast afterwards, but remarkably there seemed to be little to no mess on the bedsheets. Touya panted heavily, his skin laced with a thin veil of sweat, as weakly his hand raised up to his forehead.</p><p>Damn, the boy was good. TOO good. It was sinfully addictive. He was much better than any girl that had sucked him off.</p><p>"Was it... okay?" Nate asked shyly, not daring to mention the overwhelming salty taste to Touya's ejaculation. If he said anything terrible, then maybe the boy wouldn't want to be intimate again, so he left those words to die in his head. Even though the taste was something to be desired, he actually enjoyed seeing the older boy in pleasure. Touya nodded, breathing heavy.</p><p>"Amazing... wow, who would have thought that you had such a talent." Heat rose to the younger brunet's cheeks at hearing the praise. Even though he had never done anything like that before it didn't seem too complicated, and seeing how pleased he had made his step-brother caused pride to swell within.</p><p>"Well if you like it maybe I can do it for you again sometime?" Nate spoke up, and his words caused filthy thoughts to infiltrate his mind.</p><p>How amazing would it be to have the boy suck him off in various places in the house, with other people being not far away? Like the bathroom, and someone being outside needing to have a shower. Or even having the boy do it underneath the dining table while everyone was having dinner. The mere thoughts made his toes curl.</p><p>"As if I'd let a talent like that go to waste~" Touya teased, sitting up and gazing lustfully at the brunet. "...you keep that up then maybe you'll get more pleasure than you bargained for."</p><p>He watched as Nate sighed dreamily and gently started to bite his bottom lip. It was evident that the younger boy was aroused, well he had heard his moans of pleasure, so unless he was deaf, then they were bound to have some sort of effect on him.</p><p>"Can you... pleasure me now?" Nate asked shyly, slowly crawling closer to the older boy. Touya watched his freckle-blemished face move closer to his own and felt soft lips brush against his. So, he was getting bold, aye? That just wouldn't do. Instantly Touya moved away, leaving the younger boy completely submissive. All he wanted was for his step-brother to make him feel good. He couldn't take it anymore. But Touya had other plans. He couldn't give him everything right now. Nate had to earn it, beg for it even.</p><p>"Not tonight, kid. I am tired, and it's getting late." Seeing how crestfallen his cute little face became almost made Touya's resolve waver, and if he weren't a completely heartless bastard then maybe he would have reconsidered. But no, Nate was his plaything, not the other way around.</p><p>"You should clean yourself up or something," Touya commented, pulling the towel back around his waist, concealing his now softening manhood. "...and I also need to get ready for bed."</p><p>"O-oh..." Nate uttered weakly, and slowly got off the bed. His face appeared disheartened, but it was all necessary. In time he would know how it felt to be penetrated hard by him, but tonight was not the night. Maybe if the kid was going to see his best friend again, perhaps then would be a perfect time.</p><p>"I'm going to jump in the shower." The youngster announced softly and made haste towards the door. When his figure had left the room, Touya couldn't stop the devilish smirk from capturing his lips, as his brain thought back to the tantalising image of his step-brother greedily sucking him off. Man, this was proving to be too much fun.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                             XxXx</p><p> </p><p>"Did you know that you overshare... a lot?" Touko groaned as she stood beside her twin brother, overlooking the town. The next day had rolled around, and early in the morning, Touya thought that he had better enlighten his sister on how his plan was forming.</p><p>It was easy to suggest meeting at the lookout spot as at this time of day it was silent and calm. Nate had still been fast asleep in bed when Touya left, even though it took all of his willpower to not dominate him into submission.</p><p>"Look, I know you find it gross but I need to keep you updated!" She groaned, a hand pressed to her forehead.</p><p>"You really don't, I'll just believe you," Touya smirked, leaning against the railing, head raised to the sky.</p><p>"...you know, you should really be thanking me that this plan is working so well. Soon we will have our old family back." His twin sister sighed heavily, dark eyes boring holes into his form. Was he just naïve or stupid as well? She could easily see that there was more to it than just getting revenge on their father.</p><p>"From how you're talking, it seems like you actually enjoyed it." Touya's eyes momentarily rolled back as the thought ran amok in his brain, sending tingles of pleasure shooting down his spine. The kid was good and sinfully addictive.</p><p>"You have NO idea, Touko. That kid has talent~" She closed her eyes, covering her face with a hand. Okay, this was too much information. Just the mental image was scarring her in ways she didn't even think were possible. Was her brother openly gay? Or was this really just a sick and twisted game?</p><p>"Touya... I really don't wanna know."</p><p>"You're boring," He groaned in annoyance, brow furrowing. "I want to tell gory details, and you're acting like some frigid little girl." She clicked her tongue in irritation, and the cool breeze wafted through her ponytail. It wasn't that, she just didn't desire to learn about her brother's bedroom antics.</p><p>"What if I started telling you about my personal life? I doubt you would be too thrilled." Casually he turned to her, smirking devilishly. Somewhere deep in his mind, the plan became a little bit more fleshed out.</p><p>It was only a matter of time that Nate would let the Meowth out of the bag, and was bound to tell someone. The kid was completely enthralled by him, and it made him feel so good.</p><p>"It wouldn't bother me. I'm not a prude, like you." Then his sienna eyes drifted to a particular house in the distance, the one that belonged to Nate's best friend, Hugh. There was no way he was going to allow that punk to interfere with his perfect set up. One way or another, this would work.</p><p>"...Touya..." Touko sighed, obviously concerned, as her hand gently rested on her brother's shoulder. "I'm just worried about you. This plan might be working right now, but what if you get too involved? Feelings will inevitably arise from what you are both doing, and someone will end up getting hurt."</p><p>"Well, I can assure you it won't be me." He announced brashly, continuing to stare hatefully at the building. "...he merely passes the time, and he's fucking good at it too." Once more, his sister groaned, her hand clenching into a fist as she smacked his shoulder roughly. The boy grunted in response, sienna eyes flaring in shock.</p><p>"You're so stubborn!"</p><p>"Just wait and see, Touko. I'll give it a few days before the kid is literally hanging on my every word."</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                          XxXx</p><p> </p><p>Back in the bedroom, the younger male was sound asleep, his chest heaving up and down softly. He had no knowledge that his step-brother wasn't in the room, or even about his cunning plan.</p><p>Nate was incredibly trusting, to the point of naivety. He had never been intimate with anyone before and yet last night was the first time he had engaged in that sort of behaviour. With his step-brother no less.</p><p>As a blissful dream dissipated from the young male's mind, slumber slowly started to escape him. A sleepy yawn erupted from his throat as his limbs stretched amongst the white sheets. Hazel eyes opened weakly, as sunlight shone through a gap in the curtains.</p><p>It was a new day, and within seconds the boy had noticed that the figure of his step-brother was absent. He sat up, hair messed up from sleep and gazed around the bedroom uneasily.</p><p>Then suddenly, the bedroom door opened, and the smiling face of his sister stood in the doorway. She seemed rather bright for so early in the morning. When her eyes met Nate's she quickly realised that her brother had only just woken up.</p><p>"Oh... I should really knock, huh?" A smile tugged at her lips as she gently closed the door behind her. Nate scratched his head boyishly.</p><p>"It's okay, not as if I sleep naked." A visible shiver of disgust traced down the girl's spine as she sat her figure on the bed.</p><p>"Yeah, that would be a fright." Then her azure eyes seemed to shimmer with emotion. "So, you saw Hugh yesterday?" Nate nodded, trying to suppress yet another yawn.</p><p>"I did, we are going to hang out today." She smiled, happy, and deep within the girl hoped that his best friend could actually do something before Touya dug his claws too deep. The last thing she wanted was a heartbreak.</p><p>"That sounds like fun, and well deserved might I add." The brunet felt heat rise to his cheeks. Would Touya get mad again at the prospect of him meeting Hugh? Maybe he could be introduced? It seemed the most logical of things right now considering the recent events.</p><p>"Yeah, anyway did you come here for anything in particular." Rosa couldn't help but feel worried. Her brother wasn't stupid by any stretch, he was wise to her interventions by now. How could she voice her genuine disdain? By just looking at his face, she could tell that Touya had already started to seep poison into his veins, and he had taken it; hook, line and sinker.</p><p>"I just wanted to see how you were, and make sure that asshole isn't hurting you." Nate's cheeks warmed a little, as the reminder of last night came flooding back to his memory. No, he didn't hurt him at all, in fact, he enjoyed what they did. Sinfully so.</p><p>"N-no... we are fine!" He chimed happily, smiling. Rosa raised an eyebrow sceptically at him. Why was her brother blushing like that? It made her skin crawl. Was she too late already? Either way, she had to remain strong. She couldn't possibly say anything right now. Nate would only defend him.</p><p>"That's great to hear." Then slowly she raised off the bed. "I'm going to pass by the Pokemon Trainer's School. I need to pick up some things, so I'll be back later, okay?" Nate nodded and watched as the image of his twin sister left the room, leaving deafening silence behind.</p><p>Slowly the boy placed his head in his hands, feeling the pounding of his heart against his ribcage. How had Touya effected him so quickly? Was it because he was so good looking?</p><p>Nate had never really looked at anyone in that way before, but ever since his step-brother showed up, he couldn't switch the primal part of his brain off. All the time he craved his attention, his touch, his body.</p><p>Clawing fingers down his face the brunet took a deep breath, trying to fight off the elicit thoughts from his mind. It was all-consuming, setting fire to his very core, and sending blood rushing south, causing him to swell. He swallowed hard upon realisation. Just what was he going to do?</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                     XxXx</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath, the young brunet steadied himself in front of his best friend's door. He had no idea to why he was suddenly feeling so nervous about being around Hugh, after all, they had been best friends for so long. Even if he were to tell him about his predicament, there was no way Hugh would judge him. That was what he just had to keep reminding himself. There was nothing to be ashamed of.</p><p>Rapping his knuckles against the wooden frame, he heard it echo within. According to Hugh, his sister and mother would be out for the day, so it meant they could have some time together without anyone else being around. That in itself was a rarity. Molly was at that age where she literally wanted to follow her big brother around no matter where he was going.</p><p>Within a few seconds, the door opened, and the image of Hugh stood in the entry. Crimson eyes softened, as a genuine smile lit up his countenance.</p><p>"I actually didn't think you'd show up." He jested, as Nate shifted anxiously on the spot.</p><p>"I made a promise, didn't I? And you were right, we haven't hung out in so long, so it's been well overdue." The navy-haired male nodded, and moved aside, allowing his best friend to enter his house.</p><p>Both parties were oblivious to a pair of onlooking sienna eyes from a nearby window, glaring out hatefully. An empty can of soda in his hands literally crushed into nothing, as anger burned deep within. Touya inhaled deeply. The kid was going to pay for that, for his insubordination.</p><p>The smell of jasmine and amber flowed throughout the house, the signature smell that Hugh's mother loved. It was calming, and as Nate sat down on the sofa, he felt as if all of his anxieties were simply melting away.</p><p>"You want a drink or anything?" Hugh asked, just before heading into the kitchen.</p><p>"Yeah, sure, surprise me." As the tall male left the room this gave Nate the opportunity to look around the large room. Hugh's house always felt so warm and cosy, the complete opposite to his. Picture frames hung on the wall, depicting various stages of Molly growing up. Some of both herself and Hugh, and then some of the whole family. It caused the brunet to smile. They had such a secure family unit since Hugh's Dad passed away, it was lovely to see.</p><p>There was a picture of Purrloin that had gone missing, and it seemed so happy being in Molly's tiny arms. Nate frowned. Why would a Pokemon just go missing like that? It didn't make any sense considering they both looked incredibly blissful.</p><p>"Here," Hugh arrived with a can in his hand, and the brunet gently accepted. "I know we aren't supposed to drink because we are underage but what my Mom doesn't know won't hurt her." He winked, and it was then that Nate realised that Hugh handed him a can of cider. The boy had never touched alcohol in his life.</p><p>"Are you sure it's okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's fine. No one actually drinks this stuff anyway, so why let it go to waste?" The crimson-eyed male sat his figure beside Nate, cracking open his own can. He reached over to the table to grab the remote and turned on the television. It roared to life, and from the looks of it, the last thing they watched had been some Pokemon counting programme, clearly Molly's favourite.</p><p>"You wanted to watch that film, right? The one about the guy who has short term memory loss?" Hugh piped up, as he casually sipped from the can. Nate nodded and relaxed beside his friend. His fingers idly tapped against the can's cold exterior, but he had yet to open it. It seemed his best friend noticed pretty quickly.</p><p>"Do you need me to open it for you?"</p><p>"N-no... it's okay, I got it." Nate muttered and quickly cracked it open. The scent of summer berries entered his nose and pleasantly surprised him. A part of him had thought that alcohol would taste inherently bad. Cautiously he sipped at the ice-cold liquid, it's tangy flavour assaulting his taste buds. It was much nicer than he thought.</p><p>"There's plenty more where that came from." Hugh jested, raising his can in the air. "Let's make the most of it." Nate smiled softly, enjoying this downtime with his best friend. Times such as these were few and far between, so he intended to enjoy this time as much as possible.</p><p>Later that evening and halfway through the film, both boys had drunk a few cans of cider, and Nate was extremely tipsy. Having never drank alcohol before it consumed his body quickly, bending him to it's very will. He was rested against Hugh, head nestled in the crook of his arm, as wide hazel eyes drank in the images that flashed on the television screen.</p><p>"Man... this is so messed up..." Hugh commented, sipping from his can. Thankfully he had been able to handle his drink a little better, only feeling slightly fuzzy. "I mean... he is just changing things whenever he feels like it!"</p><p>"Y-yeah..." Nate murmured, feeling a little light-headed. His brain throbbed angrily inside of his head as the evil liquid consumed his body completely. The young brunet was struggling to focus on anything right now. The only thing registering was Hugh's warmth and the overpowering scent of jasmine that stung his nose.</p><p>"It's clever though, I'll say that. I mean... I didn't see it coming." Nate gently pushed his head against Hugh's chest, causing the navy-haired male to take note. "Hey buddy... you okay?"</p><p>"Mhm...y-yeah... fuzzy." He managed to utter weakly, fingers reaching up to grab onto Hugh's jacket. He needed something to keep him grounded. The room was wavering, and if he dared stand up, then his legs would inevitably collapse as if they were made out of matchsticks. The crimson-eyed boy looked at his best friend in worry. Was Nate okay?</p><p>"Drunk?" He asked, to which the brunet nodded, grinning widely. His eyes were now closed as he snuggled into the form of his best friend. Hugh provided the comfort that his body desired right now. He also couldn't stop his alcohol-fuelled brain from thinking about Touya. Images flashed in his head, of his step-brother being completely naked in front of him, and then delved deeper to him literally ravaging Nate senseless.</p><p>"Mhmmm...~" Nate groaned deeply, which caused heat to flush Hugh's cheeks. He had never heard his best friend make such a suggestive noise in his life before.</p><p>"Nate... get up." He said sternly, placing his can down on the nearby side table. With both hands, he struggled to get the brunet to co-operate with his request. His small body was as if it were made of jelly and wobbled to and fro.</p><p>Hugh had no idea what to do in this situation, he wasn't prepared to deal with a drunk and flustered brunet. Weakly hazel eyes opened, almost drowning into pools of dark crimson. His cheeks were flushed with heat, and sinful ideas flowed through his brain.</p><p>"You're cute..." Nate said, not even fully taking into consideration what he just said to his best friend. Hugh looked surprised by his comment but did his best to ignore it.</p><p>"Well thanks bud, that's kind of you." His hands were firm on the smaller boy's arms, keeping him steady. He made a mental note in his brain: never give Nate alcohol ever again. He was a mess, not able to control his body at all, and now he was saying completely absurd things.</p><p>"I-I mean it..." Nate stuttered, raising his hands up to the other boys face. "You're... so hot."</p><p>"Now Nate, you're drunk, you need to stop." Hugh scolded him, trying to move away but the brunet's soft fingers were now on his cheeks. They trailed downwards, lingering at his collarbone, causing the navy-haired male to breath inwardly. Just what was he playing at? His best friend was inebriated and talking absolute gibberish, and yet he didn't have enough strength to stop him.</p><p>As the sounds of the film played on in the background, nothing else seemed to register in the drunken brunets mind. Hugh's skin was warm beneath his fingers, and he smelled like sandalwood and vanilla. Since when did he start to see his best friend differently? Was it merely his alcohol-fuelled brain talking?</p><p>"I-I... want to..." The boy murmured quietly, moving his face closer to his friend, shutting his eyes and allowing the devil's liquid to control him entirely. Soft lips gently brushed against Hugh's, causing the boy to tense. Just what was he doing? He needed to move away right now, to stop this because Nate was hammered and needed to go home, so why couldn't he?</p><p>Within seconds the younger brunet had captured his best friend's lips in a messy, inexperienced kiss, forgetting everything right now. All that mattered was the here and now.</p><p>If only a certain step-brother were here to witness the scene.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It happened so abruptly; as if realisation suddenly forced its way into the navy-haired boy's brain with so much power, he nearly toppled off the sofa, pulling a slightly drunken brunet with him.</p><p>He shouldn't be doing this. Nate was his best friend, and vulnerable right now. He wasn't thinking straight, and as the responsible one here Hugh made the conscious decision to stop things from getting out of hand.</p><p>"Nate... stop it, please." Weakly hazel eyes opened and witnessed the figure of the other male pulling away as far as possible, countenance expressing concern. The drunken brunet swirled with too many emotions and feelings. Just what was going on?</p><p>Hugh gently held Nate's arms, pulling them away from his body, crimson eyes shimmering in recognition. Well, Rosa did ask him to play pretend only he wasn't truly aware of her brother's sexual preferences. It seemed the Meowth was out of the bag now, and both boys knew it.</p><p>"H-Hugh..." He uttered weakly, eyes becoming wet with fresh tears that rolled down his face. "I-I'm sorry..." His friend merely smiled, using his strength to manoeuvre the younger male back onto the sofa as not to fall precariously. Thankfully it seemed that Nate's irrational actions had died down now, which meant they could converse about what just happened.</p><p>"It's okay but, why? I mean... we have been friends for years Nate, and never once have you felt the need to kiss me." The navy-haired male chuckled a little. The brunet's cheeks burned in embarrassment as he wiped his face.</p><p>How could he have been so stupid and careless? Thank goodness it was Hugh and not some random guy. Also, why did he do that in the first place? Was it merely due to the fact he had deep hidden desires for his stepbrother?</p><p>"I-I... don't know..." Nate mumbled, eyes looking down at the carpet, too nervous about maintaining eye contact. Hugh sighed.</p><p>"...I think the alcohol has a lot to do with it, but... they say a drunken mind speaks sober thoughts." Was that true? Did he merely only kiss Hugh because of the alcohol swimming in his mind or was there more to it? There couldn't have been. Nate was pretty sure he didn't find Hugh attractive in that way. Then again, right now, he wasn't sure about anything anymore.</p><p>"Y-you don't h-hate me, do you?" Nate asked, finally meeting the navy-haired boy's gaze, still feeling extremely drunk. Hugh smiled warmly, completely unaffected by what had just happened.</p><p>"Why would I hate you? Nate, you're my best friend... I just wanna know, that's all. If you're confused about your sexuality or anything then talk to me. It's what I am here for." Without thinking, the brunet wrapped his arms around Hugh's waist and snuggled into the boy. He felt warm and comforting, which was desperately needed right now. Hugh didn't back away or fight him off, he merely wrapped an arm around the clearly confused figure of his friend.</p><p>"Hugh... I really don't know..." He answered honestly, burying his face into his friend's signature jacket. "...I w-wish I could make sense of it all..." His head pounded, pulsating pain throughout his vessel. Damn alcohol, ruining everything. The film now forgot about; played in the background offering comforting ambience.</p><p>"We are like fifteen, Nate... this is the time of our lives where we will be confused. It's perfectly normal to explore things like that." Was it really how Hugh said? Was that all it was between him and Touya? Just exploring his sexuality? He couldn't deny his deep attraction and lust for his stepbrother, but was this a new thing or had it been rooted for some time?</p><p>"... I'm still sorry... for lunging at you."</p><p>"All forgiven, don't worry." Playfully Hugh fluffed up Nate's unruly hair, causing the boy to smile drunkenly against his chest. Thankfully he had a friend who was somewhat forgiving and wouldn't hold this against him, but no matter what he couldn't tell Touya about his slip up. He doubted that the older brunet would be too impressed with his actions.</p><p>"You've gotten yourself into such a state though... I'm worried about you getting home." Hugh stated, concerned. Nate sighed deeply, hating the fact he continued to cause problems for people. His body still felt as if it were made of jelly and would fall to the ground if he even attempted to use his legs.</p><p>"Can I stay here? With you?" He purred softly, not wanting to let his best friend go. Hugh sighed, and deep within he started to feel torn. The responsible side of his brain told him that at least if Nate were here, then he was safe and would be able to sober up. If he just let him go home in this state surely his family would be going mental, his stepbrother included.</p><p>Hugh's brow furrowed as his mind lingered on that notion. Rosa had come to him, clearly worried about his stepbrother's intentions. With Nate being so drunk, he would be vulnerable. Was it really the only option he had? Did Nate have to stay just so he could protect him?</p><p>"Okay... you can stay a bit longer, just until you sober up." The messy-haired brunet grinned happily, snuggling into his best friend, feeling his warmth shroud him like a soft blanket. Right now, rational thinking wasn't reaching the deepest crevices of his brain, and Nate was just happy that he could be close to his friend without making things weird.</p><p>"...I wanna stay here tonight..." He mumbled drunkenly, moving slightly, so his head was in the crimson-eyed boy's lap, and he was looking directly up at his face. It was as if he were behaving like a Growlithe that wanted to be petted.</p><p>Hugh sighed, placing a hand to his forehead. Just what was he supposed to do here? He doubted that Nate would actually behave, and sober up quickly.</p><p>"You can't stay overnight, Nate." He scolded, watching as the messy-haired brunet's lips formed into a pout.</p><p>"Why not? I used to when we were kids."</p><p>"Yes, but you didn't try it on with me when we were kids." He cringed, realising his mistake. It sounded like he was actually irritated with Nate's outburst when in actual fact that wasn't the case. It was just weird, and he couldn't understand the sudden change in behaviour. Yes okay, they were at a weird age, but surely it couldn't have been just down to that?</p><p>Nate shuffled back into a sitting position, beside his friend, feeling blood rush to his head. He felt so unsteady and wobbly, and yet inside his body burned with heat, and it pulsated throughout his veins. If only his stepbrother were here, undoubtedly he would've helped with that.</p><p>"...y-yeah... "He mumbled, as Hugh's hands reached out to steady his body once again. He was out of his depth here, and he knew it.</p><p>"...and besides I don't have a spare bed for you to sleep in."</p><p>"I can just sleep with you." Hugh's cheeks flushed immediately as Nate said those words without a care in the world. Was it really that simple for him? Did he not realise the implications?</p><p>"Nate, you can't just decide to share a bed with someone, regardless of if they are your friend or not." The brunet shrugged.</p><p>"Why not? Touya and I share a bed." And there it was. The real reason behind the weird behaviour. The mechanism of the crimson-eyed male's mind started to kick into gear as he finally realised that it must have been linked to his stepbrother.</p><p>Nate now foolishly thought that it was an okay practice to do, and didn't seem to see the error behind his actions.</p><p>No wonder Rosa was worried.</p><p>"That's weird... you're brothers", Hugh stated, pulling Nate to face him sternly. "You do know that isn't normal behaviour, right?" The brunet glanced away, eyes shimmering in emotion.</p><p>So Hugh didn't understand, it was clear.</p><p>No one would understand.</p><p>A part of him just wanted to confess his deep attraction to his step-sibling, but what would happen then? Would he be whisked away somewhere far away from Touya?</p><p>That was the last thing he wanted.</p><p>"I-I... only have one bed right now..." He struggled to make it sound less creepy, even if it was technically the truth. Originally the plan was that Touya would sleep on the sofa until they could acquire another bed, but that didn't happen. Now sharing a bed was the new normal thing.</p><p>"Nate... he hasn't... hurt you, has he?" Hugh couldn't believe he was actually asking this question. If Rosa had a reason to be concerned, then maybe he did too. This Touya guy was new on the scene, and within weeks Nate's persona had drastically altered. It was as if he were utterly captivated by him. The brunet shook his head.</p><p>"N-no... never."</p><p>"Good because if he EVER hurts you I will kill him, you understand?" Possessively Hugh's arms pulled the smaller boy into a hug. There was no way he would let this creep hurt his best friend. He would literally risk his life for him and would do anything to make sure he didn't fall victim to his foul clutches.</p><p>"I-I know..." Nate muttered, feeling warm as Hugh held him close. As hazel eyes flickered shut, he inhaled deeply, enjoying the intoxicating aroma of vanilla that entered his nose, and the dizzy feeling of the alcohol in his brain. He noticed just how strong Hugh's arms were, and made a mental note that his friend clearly had been keeping in shape somehow.</p><p>"Never ever feel pressurised to do anything you aren't comfortable with, okay?" Once again, the smaller boy nodded, feeling his heart beat faster in his chest as he remained confined in strong arms.</p><p>For an odd reason, Hugh found it impossible to let him go. A part of him was scared, terrified in fact that Touya would somehow hurt him. Nate was very trusting and naïve, it would only be a matter of time.</p><p>"H-Hugh..." The brunet uttered weakly as his breath tickled the crimson-eyed boy's neck and within a matter of seconds, his lips pressed into warm skin, sending a shiver down Hugh's spine.</p><p>What was Nate doing?</p><p>Kissing his neck?</p><p>A fleeting thought passed his mind to stop the smaller boy, but as his mouth continued to gently suckle on his skin, he couldn't physically stop him.</p><p>As crimson eyes flickered closed, he just allowed himself to feel for once. Some remnants of the alcohol still lingered in his brain, just enough to delay any reactions, any form of resistance.</p><p>"N-Nate... what are you doing?" He managed to utter weakly, feeling his heart start to beat faster as the younger boy's mouth and tongue trailed down his neck teasingly, enjoying the subtle shivers that tingled along his skin. The brunet just focused on feeling and the emotions that swirled deep inside. Yes, he knew this was his best friend and yet he couldn't stop himself.</p><p>Hugh groaned as he felt Nate suckle hard on his skin, his intention to clearly leave a mark. The crimson-eyed male had never had this happen before, not even with girls.</p><p>The only girl who had ever kissed him had actually been Rosa when they had all been playing truth or dare. She had been his first kiss, and he hated that. All for some stupid game. But right now, Nate was willingly kissing his neck, and he was enjoying it!</p><p>"N-Nate... please... stop..." His resolve was slipping. It felt sinfully good, and he could feel excitement rush throughout his veins, and blood to rush south. He needed to stop this somehow before it got out of hand. The last thing he wanted was to fuck his best friend on the couch because his desire had peaked.</p><p>He didn't want to hurt Nate, he wanted to protect him.</p><p>Finally, he managed to pull the boy off him, looking at his flushed face and lust-driven eyes. Nate smirked, saliva glistening on his bottom lip. Crimson eyes noticed, and Hugh swallowed hard. Just what the hell was going on? He couldn't just let this happen.</p><p>He had to be responsible.</p><p>"You enjoyed it." The brunet said freely, placing a finger to his mouth to wipe off the remaining saliva. "I heard you..."</p><p>"That is not the point!" Hugh blushed, and looked away. "I am your friend! You can't do things like that!"</p><p>"If you like it, then what is the problem?" It seemed that it just wasn't registering to the brunet which caused the older male to sigh. Yes, he did enjoy it, but in the end, if it continued it would become a huge horrible emotional mess, oh and his sister would murder him. Hugh was supposed to help the situation, not make it ten times worse.</p><p>"I think you need to go." Just like that the taller figure of his best friend stood up, and pulled the brunet to his feet. Nate was still incredibly unstable but after a few moments seemed to be able to stay upright without assistance. "I'm sorry... but this is just too much for me right now."</p><p>"Y-yeah..." The brunet uttered weakly, as he was ushered towards the front door, almost desperately. Alcohol still infiltrated his brain, and a new feeling started to consume him.</p><p>Sorrow.</p><p>Sadness.</p><p>Had he ruined everything?</p><p>Just like that he felt tears begin to form, and fall freely down his cheeks as he stood in the doorway. Hugh's face softened as he realised his best friend was actually crying.</p><p>"Nate... don't cry..."</p><p>"I've just made this worse, haven't I?" He whined, placing a hand to his forehead. "... I'm so sorry..."</p><p>"No you haven't Nate, I just think you need some time to cool off and sober up. If you still feel this... strongly when you're sober, then we can talk about it." Sparkling hazel eyes melted into crimson and the boy nodded.</p><p>Hugh felt like he was the biggest asshole ever for literally throwing out his friend, but he had no other choice right now. The brunet didn't have an off switch, and the last thing he wanted was to take advantage of him while he was vulnerable.</p><p>"I'll call you tomorrow to check on you." He assured him, as he opened the front door. "I'm sorry, Nate..."</p><p>"Y-yeah... okay." The smaller brunet managed to leave the house relatively easy without help, but once the fresh air hit him, he could feel the alcohol consume his body once more. Everything seemed to be shaky, and his legs felt like they would inevitably collapse if he even tried to walk home.</p><p>As Hugh quickly closed the front door and pressed his back against it, his eyes looked upwards at the ceiling, heart hammering deep inside his chest. Just what the hell had happened? Nate had kissed him and then had even marked his neck! Raising a hand to the bruise, Hugh gently pressed against the skin, feeling just how sensitive it had become.</p><p>All because of alcohol.</p><p>He had been so stupid, and now his brain kept flashing with thoughts of his best friend, in a way he had never seen before.</p><p>As his jaw clenched the older male decided that tomorrow once all the alcohol was gone, he would call Nate, and find out if the boy remembered anything at all. There was no point in deciding anything at this point, he needed to be certain, or someone was going to get hurt.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                               XxXx</p><p> </p><p>Rosa suddenly jumped up from her seat as she spun around to face her bedroom door. An imposing figure stood there, arms folded and a steely gaze that could freeze anyone solid. For a moment, she wondered why Touya was even in her room, and why did he look like he wanted to murder someone?</p><p>"Everything okay...?" She asked gently, placing one of her study books down flat on the desk.</p><p>"Have you seen Nate today?"</p><p>"Only this morning, but not seen him all day. I've been at the Pokemon Trainer's School." Touya clicked his tongue in annoyance as he leaned against the door frame, clearly irritated. Was he angry at her twin brother for some reason?</p><p>"Is it urgent?" She pursued, noticing how sienna eyes glared into her very soul.</p><p>"Like I would tell you."</p><p>"Well, you're in my room asking if I've seen my bro, so yeah... I'd say you would." She challenged playfully, smirking. He groaned, looking away. He had seen Nate going into Hugh's house, and now it was getting late, and he still wasn't home. Just what the hell was going on? Was that best friend of his trying to lure him away or something?</p><p>"I'm just... concerned. It's getting late, and he still isn't home." Touya admitted, keeping the truth well and truly hidden. Rosa didn't seem to share his sentiment, in fact, she seemed completely unaffected.</p><p>"He's at Hugh's today, so he will be fine. They are probably just having a well-deserved catch-up." His jaw tensed and immediately the girl noticed. Touya was jealous, it was so obvious. She couldn't help but grin in acknowledgement. "... wait a minute... you're jealous!"</p><p>"Oh please... why would I be jealous of Nate being with his friend?" The brunet spat in disdain, eyes hard and unforgiving.</p><p>"Because he actually has friends, and you don't?" Okay, she never meant to be so sharp-tongued, and clearly, it had hurt him because Touya's face looked as if he would downright murder her for her insubordination.</p><p>Well, if the shoe fits.</p><p>"...and I see you being swamped with invitations to go out with all your many friends, Rosa." He shot back coyly, arms still folded. "I didn't realise how popular you actually were, I apologise." Her brow furrowed as her eyes flared at him. Words couldn't even describe her hatred towards him. Ever since they had arrived, the dynamic at home had altered, and she didn't like it one bit.</p><p>"You think you're big and clever, but I see right through you, Touya."</p><p>"Oh, you do? Wow, so you're not only super popular but also brainy as well? Jeez your talents, do they ever stop?" The sarcasm hung thick in the air, and it took all of her strength to not seriously punch his pretty-boy face in, but she composed herself. Nate would hate her if she did that, so for now, she had to bite her tongue.</p><p>"Anyway, I'd go and busy yourself. Nate will probably be a while. He and Hugh are REALLY close, so I doubt he will be home anytime soon." She had said those words on purpose, merely to get a reaction from the older male. Touya was trying his utmost to conceal any contempt from his countenance, but just the idea of another guy trying to steal his prize away was making his blood boil.</p><p>"You really okay with that? So, it doesn't bother you that someone could be taking advantage of your innocent twin brother?" She grinned brightly, looking directly at her step sibling.</p><p>"Yeah, I am perfectly fine with it, so long as it isn't you."</p><p>That was the last straw.</p><p>He couldn't contain his anger anymore. Without hesitation, he left her bedroom, slamming the door shut on his way out. Rosa felt proud of herself. She had managed to get under his skin and rattle him, and hopefully, her little arrangement involving Hugh would mean it would be impossible for Touya to get his hands on her brother. Everything seemed to be going according to plan.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                 XxXx</p><p> </p><p>The older brunet sat underneath the window, gazing out at all the flickering lights in the night sky. It was now around 11:00 pm, and Nate still wasn't home. Was the boy planning on sleeping over or something?</p><p>Touya's jaw tensed in anger as he tried his best to dispel that idea. No way, he couldn't let that happen. Just the mere thought of someone else ravaging the brunet before he could literally made his blood boil.</p><p>They were so close to making the plan work, to get the family back, and for everything to go back to how it used to be. A best friend complicated that plan and needed to be eradicated somehow.</p><p>Maybe he needed to step it up in the intimacy department with the younger brunet? Perhaps if he realised just what it was that he could offer then the boy wouldn't stray.</p><p>He sighed heavily as he combed fingers through messy brunet locks. Why was Nate affecting his psyche to this degree? It was just a means to an end, and yet here he was staying up, waiting for the boy to come home.</p><p>His stomach felt unsettled; like he was actually feeling worried about him. Yeah, Nate was spending the day with his friend, but it didn't seem likely he would just stay over without letting anyone know.</p><p>Nothing added up.</p><p>Then he heard it. The front door unlocked, open and close. Did that mean he was finally home? He turned to face the door, almost hopeful as he heard laboured footsteps trudging up the stairs. They seemed to go on forever like whoever they belonged to was struggling to walk for some reason.</p><p>Moving away from the windowsill, Touya quickly turned on the table lamp, illuminating the room in a soft glow as the footsteps echoed closer to the bedroom door.</p><p>Suddenly the door flung open and in wobbled a very unstable messy-haired brunet, who almost went crashing to the floor. He managed to close the door in the process, pressing his back against the frame to steady himself somewhat. Touya rushed to his side within seconds, wrapping strong arms around him and easing him onto the bed.</p><p>"Whoa there buddy..." He soothed, pulling the younger boy close as he realised that Nate had been visibly upset and seemed to be more vulnerable than usual. Just what had happened back at his best friends house? Then he inhaled deeply, and the scent of alcohol stung his nose.</p><p>Oh no, had Nate been drinking?</p><p>"T-Touya..." The boy uttered weakly, fingers gripping onto his jacket tightly, as the room started to spin. At least he managed to make it home in one piece. Yeah, he had thrown up a few times on the way, but at least he was back safe and sound.</p><p>"Hey it's okay... relax." He soothed, combing his fingers through the younger boys hair, as he clung to him like a lifeline.</p><p>Nate's whole body trembled against him as some sort of recollection started to form in his brain cells. Finally, he was back in the arms he truly desired. Touya was here and when he inhaled the subtle scent of sandalwood and soap, it genuinely gave him much-needed comfort.</p><p>"S-sorry... bit drunk..." He slurred.</p><p>"It's okay, don't worry. You're safe now." Gently Touya pressed his lips against the brunets forehead, feeling just how warm he was. This simple action paused Nate to moan softly, and instantly sienna eyes widened. Just what was going on? He hadn't even done anything.</p><p>Then the youngster's fingers clawed desperately down Touya's jacket as if he wanted the boy to remove it to get closer to him.</p><p>"Nate... whoa, what's got into you?" Hazel eyes blinked up and melted into sienna, sending his world into a spin. Maybe it was partly the alcohol controlling him, but the lustful feeling that swarmed his body definitely wasn't. Seeing Touya again and being this intoxicated was making it even more challenging to resist.</p><p>"I want you..." He murmured weakly, jolting upwards to press his lips against Touya's. The older brunet didn't fight it, and just let the clearly drunk boy take control for once. He was urgent, needy, to the point of desperation, and this made him feel excitement to a new level. So, even when Nate was drunk, he still felt this way, if not stronger.</p><p>This made this so much more fun.</p><p>"Oh, really?" He cooed, smirking, watching bemused as the messy-haired brunet pulled at the zipper on his jacket, trying his hardest to get it off. He decided to let him have his way and helped Nate in his advances.</p><p>Soon enough, the jacket was carelessly discarded onto the floor, and the younger boy was now on top of his step-sibling, grinding into his pelvis and kissing the skin on his neck.</p><p>Sienna eyes shot open as electric surges of pleasure shot down his spine every time Nate grind his hips against him, and whenever he could feel his teeth gaze against the sensitive skin on his neck.</p><p>Jeez, this kid was horny and was totally asking for it.</p><p>"Sheesh... you really want this, huh?" Touya spoke aloud, sinfully enjoying every action the younger boy made. He groaned softly, nodding against his neck as desperately he pulled off his own jacket, throwing it on the floor with the other.</p><p>"If you take off your clothes then I can pleasure you more~" He teased, and just like that the younger brunet moved off his neck, and started to make haste in removing his garments.</p><p>Touya couldn't help but watch as first he took off his shirt, and then his bottoms, leaving only soft white cotton boxers concealing his delight from view. The older boy bit his bottom lip, gazing lustfully at the slim figure of his stepbrother.</p><p>Wow, this really would be easy.</p><p>"Now, you..." Nate pursued, sitting up to tug at the hem of Touya's white t-shirt. He resigned himself to the fact that it was inevitable that the younger male just wanted him naked again. So he complied with the request, casually tossing the material onto the floor and went to work on his grey jogging bottoms. With a swift motion, they too joined the pile of clothes on the floor.</p><p>"You're such a naughty little thing~" Touya teased, sitting upright, watching curiously. Nate's face was flushed, most likely due to the alcohol or perhaps it was due to sheer wanton lust. He wasn't sure, but something was odd.</p><p>When he felt the younger boy wrap his arms around his neck and capture his lips greedily, deep within his heart, for the first time ever, he felt unsure. It was almost as if whatever conscience he had buried inside was starting to filter through somehow.</p><p>It was so obvious his stepbrother wanted him. The way he moaned against his lips, the way his hands explored every inch of his naked torso.</p><p>All of it.</p><p>And yet, for an odd reason, Touya felt himself actually pulling away, resisting. Hazel eyes opened weakly as he realised that Touya had moved away a little.</p><p>"Touya...?" He glanced away, feeling confused about why his own heart and body were betraying him in this way. Literally, the prize was right in front of him, practically begging, but he just couldn't bring himself to defile the boy.</p><p>"For some odd reason... I just can't do it..." He murmured softly, sienna eyes shimmering in emotion. "...and I don't know why." Nate's whole countenance became crestfallen as he thought back to how Hugh reacted.</p><p>It was precisely the same.</p><p>Was it the fact that Touya was mad at him, or perhaps he had read the signs wrong?</p><p>Did his stepbrother not actually like him that way?</p><p>"Do you... not find me attractive anymore?" He almost whispered painfully, which caused the older brunet to place his hands gently on his face, admiring Nate's freckle-blemished skin.</p><p>"That is NOT the issue here. Fuck... I find you so attractive and would love nothing more than to screw your brains out. But for some reason... I just can't." As their eyes melted into each other Touya, felt his heart pound faster inside his chest, and something that could only be described as panic consumed him.</p><p>This should have been a quick and easy victory. Destroy and conquer, the plan was all set in stone.</p><p>So why was his very resolve slipping when he looked at the younger boy?</p><p>Was it just like his sister had mentioned before?</p><p>What if he was too involved already, and now he was starting to drown?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knew that his twin sister would just gloat and brag about how she had been right and that it had been obvious his devious little scheme would fail, and yet he found himself seeking comfort from her about it all.</p><p>Just why had he chosen not to sleep with Nate? He was there, begging and asking to be ravaged. And yet his stupid conscience had come into play and prevented those cards from being used in the sick and twisted game.</p><p>"Oh, jeez bro... I didn't expect you to fall for him... and so quickly!"</p><p>"Shut it, you." He scowled at her as they once again sat at their favourite coffee shop. How the tables had turned this time around. Last time they visited this establishment, he had been beaming about his plan and how easy it would be to pull off, yet he had failed.</p><p>And miserably so.</p><p>"So, what exactly happened?" She asked, idly sipping her orange juice through a straw. Touya sighed, head placed on the palm of his hand.</p><p>"Nate came home off his face drunk, threw himself at me and I turned him down."</p><p>"Wait... what?" Touko gawked, clearly shocked that her twin actually had any power of restraint. Considering how he had been bragging about breaking the young boy, why had he chosen not to go through with it?</p><p>"Yeah, believe me... I'm just as shocked as you are." He grunted, swirling his straw around the glass, his eyes not even managing to look at his sister. She would probably just tell him 'I told you so' and berate him. That was the last thing he needed right now.</p><p>"Was it maybe because he couldn't consent, and the decent human being that resides within you couldn't go through with it?" She tried, watching as Touya shrugged his shoulder's.</p><p>"No idea. Like it literally got close to it, but then for an odd reason my body just wouldn't co-operate..." As kind eyes beheld the image of her twin brother, she couldn't help but smile. It was clearly written on his face. He genuinely did care about Nate, even if he tried to hide it all the time.</p><p>"Maybe you genuinely care about him and don't actually wanna hurt him?" She tried, watching as he scoffed at her remark. Even though she knew he would deny it, it was apparent. The younger brunet had really crawled underneath his cold skin, and hopefully, within time, it would make him a warmer and kinder person.</p><p>"Come now, sis, you know me. I don't care about people who aren't important to me."</p><p>"That's the thing, though. Nate is important to you." She blatantly said it out loud, sipping her juice, watching his body language. He was guarded, not meeting her eyes and a nervous disposition took hold of his usual brash demeanour. Her brother was feeling, and he didn't like it or even know how to handle it.</p><p>"Ugh... last night was so awkward." He groaned inwardly. "Afterwards he got so upset, thinking I hated him or something. I couldn't even give him a reason why I didn't go through with it. I kept thinking... should I just give him what he wants?"</p><p>"...and how the tables have suddenly turned~" Touko marvelled, grinning. "Why are you sitting here with me, drawling on about how his actions made you feel? Just the other day you were confident, telling me all about your... antics with him, and now you're acting like you'll break him or something."</p><p>Was that what it was?</p><p>Was Touya scared about messing things up so his plan wouldn't come to fruition? With Hugh being on the scene, it felt as if he had a rival of sorts and needed to tread carefully.</p><p>"Yeah, you're right sis. I should just go and take what I want, I mean... isn't that what I do best? Just think about myself and screw everyone else's feelings?" For an odd reason, his words cut her deep. It felt as if he were personally attacking his own persona to validate what she had said.</p><p>"That's not what I am saying." She scolded, eyes burning into his figure as finally sienna irises met hers. "...I meant as in why are you sitting here telling me when you should be talking to him about it?"</p><p>And the simple response to that was he didn't know how. It felt like he had flat out rejected the brunet. Just what was he supposed to say to reconcile?</p><p>"And just what am I supposed to tell him?"</p><p>"Well, the truth would be a start." His skin erupted in goosebumps. Was that really necessary? Would he actually need to tell Nate the whole truth about his cunning plan? Surely by doing that the boy would hate him, and then it would make this whole mess worse.</p><p>"So, tell him my master plan?" Touko looked thoughtful for a moment.</p><p>"That all depends. If you genuinely think you care about him, and feel more for him than you're letting on then you'll need to come clean about everything. Yeah, it'll be painful- for you both, but he should know the truth." Swallowing hard he briefly closed his eyes, attempting to slow down the incessant beating of his heart. There was no way Nate would be forgiving if he told him.</p><p>"... y'know... I hate to say this Touko, but you really were right, about everything." Her lips pulled into a sad smile, and gently her hand reached out to his arm.</p><p>"Look, I'd love a reason to gloat right now believe me, but this is a huge breakthrough. You've met someone who brings emotion out of you! That has never happened!"</p><p>"Yeah, and as soon as I tell him the truth, he will run away as fast as a Rapidash, not that I'd blame him", Touya grunted through clenched teeth.</p><p>"You know Nate better than I do, but maybe the kid will surprise you. Just follow your heart, and do what you think is right, bro."</p><p>This was all a horrible mess, something he never planned for. Would he really have to come clean about everything, including his past? A heavy sigh escaped Touya's lips as he sipped at his coke, trying to ignore the pressing issues that lingered back at home.</p><p>Back where he felt... vulnerable.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                 XXxX</p><p> </p><p>Given the terrible state Nate had gotten himself into last night, thankfully he didn't have a raging hangover. His head throbbed somewhat, but it was definitely manageable.</p><p>As his eyes opened weakly and he looked to his side, once more Touya had left early. Nate sighed deeply, tracing the indentations in the pillow with his fingers, wishing that his step-brother wouldn't just up and go so suddenly.</p><p>They needed to talk. Last night he was out of it and had tried it on with Touya, only to be rejected. Was it merely only because he was drunk?</p><p>Was that it?</p><p>Yet, even so, he felt sad. His lust for his step-brother was real and deeply rooted, all he wanted was to be close to him and yet he felt like his actions were pushing him further and further away.</p><p>Weakly he buried his head into Touya's pillow and inhaled deeply. The scent of sandalwood lingered, and it gave him a false sense of comfort, as if his brother were still here in the room with him. If only. Right now all he wanted was a cuddle, and yet even that seemed an impossible feat right now.</p><p>Then his ears detected the bedroom door opening. As he turned over to face the direction, his eyes melted into pools of sienna, and instantly his heart leapt in his chest. Touya had come back!</p><p>"You're back..." He murmured shyly, pulling the bedsheets up around his naked torso.</p><p>The older brunet closed the door and took a deep breath. So, was he actually going to listen to his twin sister on this one, and try talking things through? He didn't even know where to start, but as soon as their eyes connected, he could feel his steely resolve slipping.</p><p>"Yeah... looks like it." Touya gently sat on the edge of the bed, feeling the younger boy shift amongst the covers to get closer. Weakly he closed his eyes, attempting to sort out the horrible mess in his own head. It was apparent Nate was confused about why he acted that way, but what was he supposed to say?</p><p>The truth?</p><p>"Is everything okay?" The older brunet turned to look at the boys kind and youthful face. Since when was he looking at him differently? Yes, Nate was a means to an end, but for a strange reason, his conscience kept playing tricks on him. This kid was cute, and clearly infatuated with him, did he really desire to hurt him in the process of his sick and twisted plan?</p><p>"Tell me, Nate... why are you still trying to talk to me? Why don't you just forget about me and go and spend time with your best friend?" Hazel eyes sparkled with emotion as fingers gripped the sheets tightly.</p><p>"Y-you know why, Touya... I really like you..."</p><p>"Do you though? Or is it just lust clouding your better judgement?" It was weird to see such a strong conviction on the young boys face. He was stern and unwavering. Perhaps he had been wrong to have just assumed that Nate was overwhelmed by sexual desire, and there were real genuine feelings that fuelled his actions?</p><p>"Touya... why would you say that?" He shrugged, eyes looking away.</p><p>"I'm a bad person, kid. I use people for my own gain. It's better to invest your time into someone who actually deserves it." The older brunet jolted when he felt cold fingers on his arm. As their eyes met once again, he could clearly see the annoyance in hazel irises.</p><p>He was only speaking the truth. All this time, he had been trying to use the younger boy to hurt other people, to break up the family and to save his mother. He truly was a selfish and hateful person.</p><p>"Don't say things like that! I don't think that about you, and I never will!" Nate piped up confidently, cheeks flushed with heat. A small smile teased Touya's lips. This kid was so naïve and trusting. Here he was, laying it all out to him, and he was still choosing to stay.</p><p>Perhaps he had to be brutally honest about what his intentions were from the start to see his reaction? Maybe then he would change his deluded mind?</p><p>"You're so naïve, kid." Touya jested softly. "I came here with one goal in mind- to do anything necessary to get my family back together. I didn't care about hurting anyone in the process because that was all that mattered. I wanted Vaughn to suffer for hurting Mom the way he did... it was all his fault that she ended up in the hospital.</p><p>"If he never met Lily, then none of this would've happened. They would still be happy and married, she wouldn't have gotten so mentally ill she needed hospitalising, and we wouldn't have been cast out of our home.</p><p>"I HATED the idea of coming here, mingling with a new family, and trying to be happy. Our Mom is all alone in that hospital, suffering because of what Vaughn did to her. All I wanted... was my family back."</p><p>His sienna eyes darkened as he looked away, hands clenching into fists at his sides. It had been all Vaughn's fault.</p><p>That cheating scumbag!</p><p>"... I'm sorry Touya, truly I am..." Nate uttered weakly, his fingers gently stroking against the older brunet's arm in a feeble attempt to comfort him. It was obvious just speaking about it was rattling him. "...but we would never have met if that didn't happen."</p><p>"That is the thing," Touya said casually, turning to face the younger boy. "I didn't care about you or anything. All I wanted was my Mom to be well again so we could all go home... I didn't want to be here with you. I hated being here."</p><p>He knew his words were like daggers in the naïve brunet's heart, but now was the time for brutal honesty. If Nate still decided he was worth sticking around for then, that would be up to him, but right now he was laying all his cards on the table.</p><p>"S-so... why did you make it seem like... you w-wanted me?" His voice was small, laced with pain, and it made Touya close his eyes. He couldn't bear to look Nate in the face right now.</p><p>Just speaking it out loud was really proving just how much of a colossal asshole he had been. The younger boy still had feelings, and they were just as valid as anyone else. But he had been so consumed in revenge and anger that anything else didn't register.</p><p>"I-I... wanted to get your Mom and Vaughn to break up by any means necessary... and you were an easy target. You took everything hook, line and sinker. Pitiful, really."</p><p>The atmosphere between them seemed electrically charged, and it caused the older male's heart to pound anxiously in his chest. Nate had every reason to hate his guts for what he just told him, after all, wasn't that the most logical of things to do after being told you were basically a means to an end?</p><p>"...s-so, it was all some... sort of plan?!"</p><p>"Yeah... it was. A sick and twisted plan... and the worst of it? It almost worked." The one thing Touya didn't expect was cold fingers smacking against his face, hard. It jolted his body as sienna eyes flared at the action. Nate had slapped him across the face, and he totally deserved it. His freckle-blemished cheeks were flushed in sadness as tears formed in sorrowful hazel eyes.</p><p>"...y-you never cared about me...?!"</p><p>"I said it was... not that it is the case now", Touya admitted, nursing the stinging sensation on his cheek. "...that was why I couldn't go through with it last night. I didn't wanna hurt you anymore, or drag you further into my mess. I wanted you to know the truth, regardless of if it hurt you. I owed you that much."</p><p>Even though Nate's heart heaved in pain, he appreciated how honest the older male was being. He was baring it all out for him to see, and then it was up to him how he would take it. Right now, it hurt- really hurt. But for some reason, he still felt so strongly for his step-brother.</p><p>"So, now you know." He finalised, exhaling shakily. "...the best thing to do is to keep away from me. I'm not good to be around..."</p><p>"Touya..."</p><p>"Don't..." He sharply cut him off, sienna eyes flaring. "...just don't..."</p><p>"Wh-why did you decide to tell me all of this? You could have just carried on... y-you could have used me like you intended to." Nate felt like his fragile heart was on the verge of collapse. He had become so involved with his step-brother and hearing his venomous words of truth were literally destroying everything.</p><p>"I wanted to give you the chance to not get involved with this, to be happy with someone who is good for you. You deserve that, Nate. You deserve to be happy."</p><p>His lips strained into a grin, as sienna eyes sparkled with emotions that refused to stay buried. Even though for an odd reason just saying these words out loud were hurting him, he couldn't help but long for the younger brunet to just wrap his arms around him and to forget about it all.</p><p>Then a touch of tenderness was felt, as Nate moved to hold Touya's hand in his own. His fingertips gently stroked his honey blemished skin, in a feeble attempt to try and lift his spirits. Even though the truth had been something he didn't want to hear, he was grateful.</p><p>Touya could have easily ruined him last night with him being in such a state, and yet the boy had chosen not to. Clearly, he had a conscience and cared even just a little bit.</p><p>"I want to come with you to the hospital..." The older brunet's eyes widened in shock. Just what the hell was Nate saying? Even after all this, he still wanted to support him? But why? He didn't deserve it. He deserved to be alone and to suffer for his despicable ideals.</p><p>"Wh-what?"</p><p>"...to visit your Mom... I want to come with you." Touya swallowed hard as he beheld Nate's kind face. The messy-haired brunet really was something. He was still here, wanting to be close to him, wanting to help him.</p><p>"...seriously?" Nate nodded, squeezing his hand.</p><p>"If you'll let me that is. I want you to feel supported, and know that you're not alone in this."</p><p>It happened so suddenly.</p><p>He couldn't help it.</p><p>Touya lunged at the younger boy, wrapping his arms tightly around his smaller frame, holding him close desperately. As he squeezed his eyes shut, painful tears cascaded down his cheeks. All this time, he had felt alone, and now by some miracle, he wasn't anymore.</p><p>Nate returned the gesture, wrapping his smaller arms around Touya's waist, inhaling deeply and enjoying how warm his body felt against him. The older boys grip was firm, as if he were scared to let go.</p><p>"Th-thank you..." He muttered softly, nuzzling affectionately into his soft messy hair. Nate smiled a little, feeling a bit better than he did earlier. Just seeing this new vulnerable side to his step-brother made it all that much harder to pull away. He couldn't deny his feelings for him, and they continued to grow stronger with every passing day.</p><p>"Touya... "</p><p>"Yes, you can come with me to visit my Mom." He finalised, sniffling back tears. "I'm sure she would love to meet you." Nate smiled, simply enjoying this moment with the brunet. The tables had well and truly turned, Touya was vulnerable right now, and he was the one offering a helping hand. It felt good and made his heart thunder powerfully within his chest.</p><p>"I'd like that..."</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                   XxXx</p><p> </p><p>Ever since the day Touya had finally come clean about his cunning plan, the dynamic between himself and Nate had changed. The evil, manipulative thoughts that once resided in his brain had now altered to that of genuine contentment. He enjoyed the younger boys company. The kid was a welcome distraction in this cruel, unforgiving world.</p><p>Even the atmosphere at the dinner table was a lot nicer. Touya and Nate shared many laughs, which made Lily and Vaughn happy to witness.</p><p>Rosa was the only person who still seemed concerned about her step-brother's actions. Why was he behaving like this now? He had made it very clear that he only had bad intentions for her twin, so why now did they actually appear content together?</p><p>Touko felt overjoyed at seeing the boys, secretly happy that they had managed to sort things out. Even though her twin would never admit outright about his feelings, she knew that they ran deeper than what he was letting on. And that was okay. As long as something other than vengeance ruled his heart, she could rest easy.</p><p>One particular evening once dinner was finished, Rosa made haste to her bedroom not even bothering to speak to her brother, which made Nate feel as if he had done something wrong. Was she unhappy that he was getting along better with Touya now, or did she know of his true intentions from the get-go?</p><p>It made sense. Rosa never liked Touya and made that abundantly clear. She was always better at reading the situation and knowing what people were truly like. It was as if she possessed a sixth sense or something.</p><p>"Nate honey," Lily piped up as she picked up the empty plates from the table. "I'm so happy to see you and Touya finally getting along better." His cheeks flushed a little.</p><p>"Yeah, we had a long talk... and sorted out things." She smiled kindly and ruffled up his hair playfully.</p><p>"Good. I bet it feels nice to finally have a big brother, someone to look up to." As hazel eyes delved into sienna, Nate felt his heart betray him. He was more than just a step-brother, he was someone who he was inexplicably drawn to as if he were the gravity keeping him grounded in the world.</p><p>"Y-yeah... it is." Lily turned to Touya, who had just finished off his glass of water.</p><p>"You look after my boy, okay? I know there isn't much of an age gap between you, but Nate has always been too naïve and trusting. He needs someone to guide him."</p><p>"Mom!" The younger boy cried in embarrassment. Touya looked at Nate and merely smiled. Now they had been honest, and the truth was out there, he intended to make good on his promise. Ever since he realised just how much the brunet meant to him, he was determined not to lose him, or betray him.</p><p>"Of course I will don't worry." As she left to help Vaughn with the washing up, Nate couldn't help but notice how sienna eyes darkened as he beheld his Dad's image.</p><p>Clearly, he was still hurting and held a lot of resentment for the man. The young brunet wondered deep inside if there was any way at all to help him, after all, he had been honest about the whole thing.</p><p>"...Touya..." He murmured, grabbing the boys attention. "I... uh... need some help with my studies. Can you come and help me real quick?" The older brunet seemed confused until it appeared the penny had dropped. He was making a plausible excuse to get away.</p><p>"Oh yeah, sure." And just like that, both boys managed to escape to the safety of their bedroom.</p><p>As Nate quietly closed the bedroom door and made sure that no-one could overhear, he turned around and faced the figure of Touya, who had sat on the bed. He still seemed perplexed by Nate's actions, but maybe there was a hidden meaning behind it?</p><p>"So, what is the real reason you needed to get away?" He asked, eyes watching the slim boy's figure as he settled down beside him. Hazel eyes seemed awash with concern, and he couldn't understand why. As far as he was concerned dinnertime had been a happy occasion this time, so why did he still look so sad?</p><p>"Touya... I saw the way you looked at Vaughn..." He swallowed hard, hands clenching into fists.</p><p>"... I'm sorry, kid. I just... can't hide my feelings very well it seems."</p><p>"I want you to tell me how to help." Sienna eyes sparkled as he looked at Nate's youthful, freckled face.</p><p>Wait, what did he just say?</p><p>"How to help...?" He nodded.</p><p>"To get your family back together... I want to help you. I hate seeing you so angry and upset..." His heart pounded in his chest. Just what was Nate saying?</p><p>Even after being told the truth, the kid still desired to aid him? He couldn't use the boy for that though, it wasn't fair. He had already made the decision that from now on, his intentions towards Nate were going to be for the right reasons.</p><p>"Nate... I'm not going through with that idea. I told you that."</p><p>"Isn't there another way?" He pleaded, and it forced the older brunet to look away. Nate was so adamant about doing something to help him, and even though it was sweet, did he actually know the extent of what his actions would cause?</p><p>Yeah, Lily and Vaughn would break up, but then Touya would have to leave again, and there might be a chance they wouldn't be able to see each other. If it got out about their sinful relationship, it was highly unlikely that anyone would want it to continue.</p><p>"Not that I know of... Vaughn cheated on my Mom with Lily, so the only other idea would be for him to cheat again. But I doubt he would. He clearly seemed besotted with her... and I am not resorting to plan A." Nate's face crumpled a little as he snuggled into Touya's side for comfort. He hated seeing him so full of resentment and anger. All he wanted was to ease some of that torment, in some way.</p><p>"If we did, though... it would work. They would have to break up to stop us from being together." The older males jaw tensed as the words infiltrated his brain. Why did he care so much about this now? Before he would have jumped at the chance.</p><p>"No Nate, it's not up for discussion."</p><p>"B-but..."</p><p>"Look, if we actually did that... do you really think we would be allowed to continue seeing each other? They would do everything to keep us apart!" For an odd reason, he found that his voice had raised in octaves, and his heart was now pounding angrily within his chest. The thought of someone taking the younger boy away seemed even more painful than losing his Mom to the mental illness, and he didn't understand why.</p><p>"I just want you to be happy", Nate uttered quietly, gently nuzzling his face against Touya's arm. "... you're not happy being here..."</p><p>"That isn't true, and you know that." The older brunet moved, so his arms were wrapped around Nate, pulling him close into a cuddle. After everything, he was still here, and that meant more than anything right now.</p><p>Gently he pressed his lips against Nate's forehead, hearing the smaller boy sigh softly. It just felt right to have his arms around him, to be in this moment and enjoy it sinfully. Who cared if it was technically wrong to feel this way. They weren't blood relatives, after all.</p><p>"... it's only going to be a matter of time before someone finds out..." Nate uttered weakly. "It's not like we can hide this forever..."</p><p>"If that happens, then we will have to figure something out, but for now... we just need to enjoy the time we have." And those words for once were actually sincere. Touya couldn't actually believe that it took jealousy to change his whole perspective. The mere thought of losing Nate to someone else had altered his resolve, and he had ended up confessing the truth behind his advances.</p><p>Nate had willingly forgiven him and appreciated the honesty, even if the words hurt more than any lost battle. At least now they were both being open with each other, and it felt like it was a clean slate for the two boys. But of course, they should have known that when a certain sister is involved... things never go according to plan.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                        XxXx</p><p> </p><p>"Truth or dare...?" Nate asked quietly, as his eyes watched his sister's relaxed figure at her desk, spinning in the chair. A smirk tugged at her lips. She knew full well what her intentions were.</p><p>This little game all conjured from the fact it would be Hugh's birthday in a few days, and she was concocting a scheme to make things between the step-brothers extremely frosty. What better way than a game of truth or dare, mixed with alcohol?</p><p>"Yeah! It'll be fun! Hugh's Mom and Molly are visiting her Grandparents for the night, so it'll be perfect! We can all celebrate together! Order pizza, get drunk... play games." Her eyes mirrored darkness that lay within her soul, but unfortunately, Nate was utterly oblivious to it. He had never heard of the game or even knew the rules of how to play.</p><p>"So, who is going to be there?" She placed a finger to her lips in thoughts.</p><p>"Me, you... Touko, Touya and Hugh I guess, unless someone else gets invited. Maybe our step-siblings actually have friends they'd wanna bring with them?" Nate felt his skin prickle with heat at the thought. He was already very aware of how Touya wasn't too thrilled about Hugh's presence, and putting them all in a room with alcohol and bad decisions?</p><p>This was just a recipe for disaster.</p><p>"I-I... dunno... I doubt they'll wanna go, I mean they don't know Hugh."</p><p>"Oh, nonsense!" She beamed, smiling brightly. "Who doesn't love a good birthday party?" Rosa wanted to get to the bottom of Touya's real intentions, and by introducing alcohol and games that could undoubtedly lead to terrible decisions, surely she would be able to out him in front of everyone. It was the perfect set-up, and with Hugh already on side, it should be a breeze.</p><p>"...does Hugh even know you're planning this?" Nate asked, to which she rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Why so many questions, bro? It'll be a great way for all of us to bond as a family! Isn't that what you want?" It was a loaded question, and she knew that, but her twin didn't see it for what it was. He meekly nodded as his thoughts drifted to his step-brother. It would be Touya's idea of hell, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He could always try to convince him to go somehow.</p><p>"Y-yeah... you're right. I'll go and tell him..."</p><p>"No need. I'll do that." She stated as she stood from the swivel chair and walked towards the brunet. "He might see it as an olive branch or something if I ask him."</p><p>"...so are you trying to be friends with Touya?" For a moment, she contemplated her words carefully. There was no way she could be honest about her little scheme, so she had to be tactful. A beaming smile tugged at her lips as she ruffled up his hair.</p><p>"You guys are getting along better now, so it makes sense for me to try and do the same, no?" Rosa's heart leapt suddenly when the arms of her brother wrapped around her tightly.</p><p>As his hazel eyes closed, deep within he felt a rush of happiness flood through every nerve ending. Finally, his sister was coming around to the idea- or so he naively thought.</p><p>"Thanks, sis..." But of course, being best friends with her step-brother was not the intended goal here. If she could somehow set up Hugh and Nate and make it seem like something was going on, then maybe the truth would come out, and she would finally be able to get her brother back.</p><p>It was a long shot, but Rosa was willing to do anything to get Touya out of their lives, one way or another...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Touya wasn't entirely sure what Rosa's little scheme was, but when his sienna irises melted into mischievous azure, he couldn't help but feel terribly uneasy. She had never wanted to willingly converse with him or Touko for that matter. And yet here she was in his bedroom with the both of them, drawling on about some party.</p><p>He couldn't care less, he hated keeping up appearances, and the last thing the boy desired was to spend an evening with a bratty teenage girl who lacked any brain cells. He needed that like a hole in the head.</p><p>"So... you're inviting us to a birthday party?" Touko questioned curiously as she relaxed on the boy's bed, gently nudging her twin's thigh with her foot playfully. He sighed heavily, batting at her white socks.</p><p>"Will you cut that out?!" He spat, as she merely rolled her eyes. Rosa was leaning against the wall near to the bedroom door, just in case, things turned sour. I mean, she had to plan for these things as the twins weren't exactly known for their warm demeanour. Touko admittedly was a lot nicer than Touya, but she still wasn't going to take any chances.</p><p>"Yes, I am inviting you. The more, the merrier I see it, and who doesn't enjoy underage drinking and pizza?"</p><p>"We don't even know this guy though," Touko stated, looking at the slim girl. "I mean... won't he get pissed off that you've invited randomers to his birthday party?" She shook her head wildly, smiling brightly.</p><p>"Of course not! Hugh already knows we have new siblings, so what better way to introduce you than a celebration?" Touya had rested his head on the palm of his hand, looking away. For an odd reason, the mere thought of spending any time with that guy was unsettling. What if he had ulterior motives and wanted to steal Nate away from him?</p><p>"... I'll pass, thanks for the offer though..." He grunted through clenched teeth, which immediately caused Rosa's cheeks to puff out in annoyance. It wouldn't be easy convincing this guy to go, she knew that, but maybe she had to start dripping the poison in to change his mind?</p><p>"Oh, that's a shame. Nate is going to be there, and you know how he gets with alcohol in his system. Such a lightweight~" She smirked in victory, as sienna eyes immediately met hers and stared hatefully into her very soul. Not that she cared. It was so pleasing watching the brunet get wound up by merely mentioning her brother's name. Touko noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere and sat up.</p><p>"Touya... relax, okay? It'll be fine."</p><p>"You do know she's got an ulterior motive, right?" He accused angrily. "This is all some sick and twisted game, and it's so obvious!" Rosa feigned being hurt and dramatically placed a hand over her heart. Her eyes falsely shimmered to give the impression Touya's empty words actually affected her.</p><p>"You wound me, bro... as if I would ever do such a thing~" He clenched his hands into fists in his lap as he turned away once again, staring at the floor. There was no way he could risk Nate going to this party without him being there. What if he got so drunk he ended up doing something with this Hugh guy? Deep within he cursed. Why had this kid affected him so severely?</p><p>"When is the party?" Touko asked gently, trying to calm down the statically charged energy between the two.</p><p>"Tomorrow~" Rosa grinned from ear to ear, knowing that this conversation had rattled the usually confident brunet. His body language strained with anger, just threatening to surface- but she wasn't the slightest bit intimidated. She would do anything to protect Nate, no matter what it was.</p><p>"We will be there," Touko stated, looking over at her brother. "Right, Touya?" His body stiffened as the attention of everyone in the room focused solely on his hunched figure. His jaw tensed as his eyes closed for a moment to recompose. They were leaving him with little choice right now, and even though it would be his idea of Hell, he had to go if only to ensure Nate wouldn't do anything stupid.</p><p>"...fine." Then sienna eyes burned into Rosa's form, and if looks could kill, she would have died on the spot, and painfully too. "We will be there."</p><p>"Oh lovely~" She beamed, clasping her hands together. "Nate will be so happy!"</p><p>"Where is the party?" Touko asked, almost feeling her brother's anger in the literal sense, as he grunted in response.</p><p>"Oh, it'll be at his house! It's just a few blocks down the road." Touya was all too aware of where that Quilfish-haired guy lived. He had the opportunity to glare at its walls from afar a few times now. There was no way this was just a simple gathering for a birthday. It just seemed too well thought out, there had to be an underlying reason. Was Rosa trying to get back at him somehow?</p><p>"Okay, thank you for the information." Rosa grinned brightly, feeling extremely pleased with herself. This party was the perfect opportunity to see just how Touya and Nate behaved under the influence of alcohol, and if he dared put one foot wrong, she had planned to take photographic evidence for blackmail purposes. Oh, it was such a devious little plan; it made her almost want to squeal in delight.</p><p>"No problem! I look forward to it! I'll go and tell Nate the good news~" As her sickly sweet voice faded from memory and she closed the bedroom door behind her, Touya's jaw tensed, and his brow furrowed. That girl... just what was she trying to do? Touko looked at her brother in concern, seeing how agitated he had become.</p><p>"Touya...?"</p><p>"She's up to no good sis, I just know it." It was amazing how her brother was now the concerned party when it came to ill intentions, when not too long ago, he was the one planning the devious schemes. The tables really had turned, and drastically also.</p><p>"How do you know that?" He looked at her incredulously.</p><p>"Did you not see how she was trying to get a rise out of me? She's fucking lucky she's Nate's twin..."</p><p>"Now, now..." Touko scolded, gently rising up to slap his arm. "Violence is never the answer."</p><p>"I never said anything about violence. I have better ways of ruining people." He muttered darkly, idly fidgeting with his hands in his lap, while his brain was on overdrive. Touko sighed softly, clearly worried. He really believed that Rosa was up to no good, and even though the invitation was definitely sudden, she couldn't fully believe that the young girl harboured a mind as dark as her brother's</p><p>"...well, let's just see how this party goes, yeah? I mean, it could all be fine, and you're here stressing over nothing." He exhaled deeply.</p><p>"Alcohol is involved sis, you know how Nate got last time he was drunk."</p><p>"Yeah, he lunged at you because he finds you ridiculously attractive, and you turned him down," Touko stated simply, looking at his hunched form. Touya sighed heavily, cautiously running a hand through his hair.</p><p>"That's not really the concern. What if he tries doing something in front of her? Or even in front of his best friend? They'll know we don't have a normal brotherly relationship and then..."</p><p>"Ah... say no more." She quickly cut him off, understanding completely. If Nate was extremely intoxicated, then all rational thinking would fail to reach the deep crevices of his mind, and it was likely he would act in a way that could jeopardise everything. If Rosa or Hugh found out about this sinful relationship, or even worse get evidence of this, then their Dad would immediately shut it down, even if it meant leaving altogether.</p><p>"...I know it was my intention from the start to make sure the kid accidentally told someone about us so we could leave and be with mother again... but I swore I wasn't going to do that now. I promised him." Gently she rested a hand to his shoulder, and her fingers softly eased the tension that had formed there. Touya was extremely stressed, it was practically radiating off his body in waves.</p><p>In such a short space of time, he was now worried that someone would take Nate away from him, and even though the whole relationship was wrong to a degree, Touko couldn't deny that she enjoyed seeing her brother finally happy.</p><p>"You really care about this kid, don't you?" Feeling frustrated with himself, Touya put his head in his hands, attempting to sort out the chaotic mess in his brain. Now the mere idea of being forced to leave Nate was actually excruciating, even though a week ago that had been the plan all along. What had changed? Yeah, he was adorable and submissive, but there was more than that. Nate actually accepted him for who he was, despite knowing the horrible truth.</p><p>"I guess I do... pathetic I know." Touko moved until both her arms wrapped around her twin brother, cuddling him gently. They weren't a particularly affectionate family, but she knew that when Touya was feeling vulnerable, all he needed was support and someone to tell him it would all be okay.</p><p>"You're not pathetic Touya, it's perfectly natural to care about someone. I'm actually so happy you're not Hell-bent on ruining his life, and actually want to protect him now. Nate's a sweet kid, and doesn't deserve the hurt or upset." She was right, he was the embodiment of an Angel to him, and Touya felt like nothing more than a wretched apparition doomed to Hell for eternity.</p><p>He didn't deserve Nate. He didn't deserve to feel these feelings for him, or even think it was acceptable. It was all so wrong and messed up, but it was too late to go back now. Deep within he could feel every pained beat of his heart, hammering against his ribcage. Nate was too precious to lose, and Touya made a mental note to try and protect him as much as possible- for both of their sakes.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                    XxXx</p><p> </p><p>Nate stared at his sister in wonder while he busied himself in washing the dishes. Her relaxed form draped on one of the counters, a sweet smile tugging at her lips. Of course, this news was bound to please him, after all- she knew just how naïve her brother could be.</p><p>"So... they're going to come with us?"</p><p>"Yeah, I managed to convince them with my amazing conversational skills~" Nate beamed happily, overjoyed that finally he would be able to introduce Touya to his best friend, and was utterly oblivious to any ill intentions that harboured within his sister's mind. As far as he was aware, this was a good thing.</p><p>"That's great news! Thanks, sis!" Nate turned to wipe his hands on a towel nearby now all of the dishes had been cleaned and lined up ready to dry. Rosa just stared at her brother, tirelessly trying to figure out the workings of his mind. She could see that he was helplessly infatuated with Touya for an odd reason, and needed to get to the bottom of it.</p><p>It wasn't as if he were a supermodel or anything, in fact, she thought him to be quite dull, and yet her brother had taken a shine to him in a big way. There needed to be a way to nip it in the bud as fast as possible.</p><p>"I'm sure you're excited to celebrate Hugh's birthday, no? It'll be good for you guys to have some time together." Nate turned to face Rosa, trying to conceal any emotion from his face. He hadn't seen Hugh since the incident involving alcohol, when he so shamelessly lunged at him, and deep within- he was worried that things would somehow be awkward between them. But he kept it to himself. The last thing he needed was for his sister to become aware of this knowledge.</p><p>"O-oh... yeah! It'll be good!" She raised an eyebrow at him, smirking.</p><p>"Why are you blushing?" He gaped at her.</p><p>"I'm not...!" A soft chuckle escaped her lips, as secretly she took great pleasure in seeing her brother become so flushed. This plan would definitely work, especially now Nate had given her the ammunition.</p><p>"Sure... anyhoo, I have to go and tell Hugh the news about the party! Try not to break anything cupcake~" As she bobbed out her tongue, Nate watched her slim form walk towards the front door and leave swiftly.</p><p>His heart fluttered within his chest, and inwardly he cursed, gripping the counter with his fingers. Would it really be plain sailing? For an odd reason, he felt nervous and uneasy- but if Touya was coming along, then at least this time it would be different as the object of his desires would be within reach. That thought in itself caused the brunet to smile, as he wiped down the surfaces with a towel.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                               XxXx</p><p> </p><p>"You did what...?!" Hugh almost yelled at the girl stood outside of his front door, to which she flinched inwardly and anxiously scuffed her shoe against the gravel. It might have been a good idea to have kept Hugh in the loop in regards to her devious plan, after all- he was the main attraction.</p><p>"I thought you would be pleased?!" Rosa cried out, pouting a little as the navy-haired male folded his arms, and leaned against the wall.</p><p>"Happy that you're bringing your psycho step siblings to my house? Yeah, I'm ecstatic..." He grumbled sarcastically. She rolled her eyes in response. What had happened here? Hugh had been quite open to the idea of helping her before, had something changed?</p><p>"Hugh, you were happy to help me out before so why are you moaning about it now?" Crimson eyes blinked for a moment before he found himself looking away shyly. How could he bring himself to tell her about Nate's drunken antics? He was almost positive that the brunet would never mention it to anyone, and it felt wrong to casually spill those secrets out to the one person who never had an off switch.</p><p>"It's not that I won't help you, Rosa. Just... have you really thought this through?" She nodded and grinned brightly.</p><p>"Yes! Come now cupcake, do you really think I would have left something out here? Get Nate and Touya on the alcohol and watch them make stupid mistakes! Then I'll be there with my trusty polaroid camera and- BINGO! Blackmail time~" He sighed heavily, actually hating the plan. He wasn't sure why the thought of Nate and his step-brother gave him chills, but it literally made his stomach churn. They weren't related by blood, so it wasn't technically incest, but it was still weird and unsettling. Or maybe, there was another reason for the boy's disdain. He wasn't sure.</p><p>"That sounds horrendous..." He dead-panned, watching as she puffed her cheeks out like an enraged Jigglypuff.</p><p>"Look! I need photographic proof that Touya is manhandling my brother, and then I can tell our Mom about it to put a stop to it!"</p><p>"Rosa, do you really think it'll be so simple?" She paused for a moment to look at Hugh, how his crimson eyes stared into her own with concern and worry. "...your family will be in ruins if that happens. Do you wanna be responsible for hurting your brother like that?" Once more, she rolled her eyes, not quite believing what Hugh was trying to insinuate. She was only trying to help Nate, to pull him out of Touya's malicious clutches and give him the chance to be loved by someone who actually cared for him and valued his company.</p><p>"Nate would eventually forgive me once he realised that my intentions were nothing but sincere!" Hugh shook his head, not believing her.</p><p>"You say that Touya has ill intentions? By doing this... you are no matter than he is. Just think about that." He could literally see the workings of Rosa's brain and watched at how her face contorted to that of sadness, with an undertone of guilt. Her eyes misted with tears, and immediately he started to panic. Oh no, he could never handle girls crying, he had experienced that enough with his sister.</p><p>"I-I... just wanna see him happy..." She mumbled sadly, and Hugh literally had no idea what to do, seeing her begin to crumble in front of him. He wasn't prepared to deal with her bawling her eyes out, or having to be the emotional pillar of support.</p><p>"Hey, hey... don't cry, okay? I'm sorry." He spoke gently, cautiously attempting to console her before the flood gates opened. "...just... don't cry, I can't... deal with that..." She sniffled a little, holding back the tears.</p><p>"You don't understand Hugh! Touya wants to hurt Nate! That's been his intention from the start! I have to protect him!"</p><p>"I get that... honestly, I do, and I'm right there with you- but, this isn't the way about it." Her eyes looked away, momentarily. Hugh breathed deeply, hating this. Why did he feel like right now he was the bad guy in this? He was only trying to offer a different perspective on everything.</p><p>"...we have to do something; otherwise Nate is going to get hurt." Hugh sighed softly and looked thoughtful. If they even attempted anything too risky then evidently the brunet would get wise to it and end up hating them for interfering. They had to play a long game here, it was the only way.</p><p>"Let's just see how the party goes, and see what happens from there, okay?" As she looked up and their eyes met, Rosa weakly nodded, sniffling back her tears. Deep within, Hugh was relieved that she hadn't broken down in front of him as he wasn't the best at dealing with people's emotions. It was excruciating enough when Molly would cry over the smallest inconvenience.</p><p>For now, it was better to just wait and see how the two interacted and make a judgement based on that. Hugh was very aware just how close their relationship was, but refused to disclose that information. If Touya had any ill intentions towards his best friend, then Rosa wouldn't have to act, because he would willingly put a stop to it, regardless of how Nate felt.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                  XxXx</p><p> </p><p>As the day was finally starting to merge into the evening, a beautiful indigo sky captured Touya's attention from the lookout. A fresh breeze tousled his hair and dissipated as soon as it arrived. At least the weather was pleasant today, and the boy needed some fresh air after that intense exchange with Rosa.</p><p>He found himself frowning, trying to think of the possible schemes that the girl could be plotting against him. Was she trying to out his relationship in front of everyone? Just waiting for him to slip up and capture it on film so she could potentially blackmail him?</p><p>That would totally be her style, wouldn't it? She would stop at nothing to get him out of her life, and now he gave it some thought he realised that Rosa and himself were very alike in so many ways. They were both trying to protect and salvage their own families. It was so strange to actually be able to understand her ill intentions, even if they paled in comparison to his own darkness.</p><p>"Touya...?" A small voice piped up nearby, until a pair of slim arms wrapped snugly around his waist and a weight settled on his back. "...what you doing out here?"</p><p>"Thinking I guess..." He answered the smaller boy, not even bothering to turn around to face Nate. It was comforting knowing that he cared, and despite everything was still there offering an ear and a shoulder to cry on if need be.</p><p>"Is it about the party?" Touya tensed immediately, and Nate felt the change of his body against him. Gently he pressed his cheek against the taller boys shoulder blade in an attempt to convey that he was here, and wasn't going anywhere. Touya had only just begun to open up, and the last thing he wanted was for them to end up back at square one again.</p><p>"... I'm just a bit concerned..." He answered, honestly.</p><p>"It'll be okay. Hugh isn't a bad person, Touya. I think you'll like him!"</p><p>"That isn't why I'm worried..." Then he paused, stopping himself. How could he speak to Nate about this? It wasn't as if he could willingly drop into conversation that he was convinced that Rosa had a vendetta against him.</p><p>"Then why...?" Nate asked in a small voice, causing Touya to sigh softly. They just had to be alert tomorrow when the party rolled around, and try not to make any rash decisions. It would be difficult if Nate got paralytic on drink again, but they would have to cross that bridge if they ever came to it.</p><p>"I... don't want you to get yourself into a state again." The smaller boy's arms coiled tighter around Touya's stomach protectively, and he couldn't stop his heart from somersaulting in his chest. Just being able to share sweet, intimate moments like this was something to be grateful for, especially when his demonic intentions could have so easily ruined the relationship within seconds.</p><p>"I have you there, so I'm sure I'll be fine." Turning around in the smaller boy's grasp, Touya looked deeply into dark eyes, that shimmered in purity and love. This kid really cared for him in ways that he never thought were possible. He could clearly see the devotion on his countenance, and it made him smile.</p><p>"Yeah, I think you're giving me too much credit. I struggled last time with how hammered you were." A faint blush tinted Nate's cheeks as he glanced away, remembering the encounter.</p><p>"Oh... y-yeah... sorry about that." Touya grinned and playfully fluffed up his wild hair, watching how the younger boy almost pouted at his actions.</p><p>"It's fine, but for the record- next time you throw yourself at me like that, I am not going to be sensible and turn you down~" His teasing tone caused Nate's skin to become heated at the devilish thoughts that swam amok in his brain. They hadn't indulged in full sex yet, but just the idea of it was making the younger boy too hot behind the collar.</p><p>"T-Touya..." He muttered shyly. "Don't say that..."</p><p>"What? I'm merely stating the truth. So, if you don't want me to ravage your cute self senseless then be sensible with the booze." He winked, and Nate found it almost impossible to keep eye contact. In the moments of intimacy, they shared it was all so very intense, and thinking about the possibility of actually feeling the older boy inside of him was making his groin ache.</p><p>"O-okay..."</p><p>"Unless that's secretly what you want from me. If it is then, by all means, ~" Smiling, Touya gripped the smaller boy tightly in a hug, picking him up, swinging him around, and they both laughed happily together. The scene was so wholesome if anyone passing by could bear witness they would leave with joyful smiles on their faces. Or most people anyway.</p><p>From Hugh's house, both Rosa and Hugh were watching the scene unfold, at how Touya playfully tickled her brother, and how his raucous laughter filled the air. Subconsciously her hands clenched into fists at her sides, which Hugh took immediate note of.</p><p>"Rosa..."?</p><p>"Look at him... acting like that! Ugh... it pisses me off!" She chewed the inside of her mouth, watching at how they laughed together. Was it all some sick and twisted game? Touya actually appeared happy, that just proved how good of an actor he truly was. He was even almost convincing her that his intentions towards Nate were pure. But she knew better.</p><p>"They seem... happy," Hugh noted, feeling a pang of hurt deep within somewhere that needed to stay dead and buried. This was not the time to feel jealous. Rosa sighed, clearly frustrated.</p><p>"Don't tell me you're falling for this facade!" Her eyes became hard in disdain. "It's all an act! Although I admit it's very realistic." The blue-haired male shrugged his shoulder's, casually watching the figure of his best friend in the distance, clearly having fun and looking blissfully happy.</p><p>"Nate's laughing and smiling, I'd say that is a good thing."</p><p>"Yeah, and it would be if it was anyone else doing that apart from Touya!"</p><p>"You really have a vendetta against this guy... sheesh! Remind me never to piss you off." Hugh grunted, relaxing against the doorframe, as she clicked her tongue in annoyance.</p><p>"Think of it like this- would you be calm and understanding if some asshole was trying to hurt Molly?"</p><p>"Of course not." He answered simply. "I'd break that asshole's kneecaps."</p><p>"Exactly." She turned to look at the sickly scene once again, feeling anger and rage within her body. "...so forgive me for not being all sentimental and soppy about this bullshit."</p><p>"But... from how I see it, Touya isn't hurting Nate. They're happy, see?" Rosa closed her eyes briefly, slowly feeling herself lose patience with Hugh. She understood that he only wanted the best for his friend, but the last thing she expected was for that very friend to start siding with the enemy.</p><p>"You're still going to help me with that plan, right?" He blinked.</p><p>"What plan?"</p><p>"The 'play pretend' plan we decided before." Hugh swallowed hard, realising what she meant and instantly regretted asking about it. They had already had an awkward encounter thanks to the devil's liquid, and the last thing he wanted was to make things worse.</p><p>"Rosa... you really think that's a good idea? You can't play Arceus with your brother's feelings. It doesn't work that way." She found herself almost glaring intimidatingly at the taller boy, whose face paled considerably.</p><p>"Nate is easily lead astray, I am aware of this. So, all it would take is some simple flirting and empty promises, and he'd forget all about Touya~" Hugh exhaled deeply, closing his eyes. Deep inside this didn't sit well with him at all, willingly lying to Nate about his true intentions? It just seemed warped beyond recognition, but if he decided against helping Rosa then surely she would murder him in cold blood. It was like being stuck between a rock and a hard place.</p><p>"This is wrong, you know, right? This could end up getting more people hurt in the process, you and I included."</p><p>"How are we getting hurt, cupcake? It's for the greater good! Sometimes we have to make sacrifices." And as he looked at her face, Hugh could see her once carefree, and kind countenance start to morph into the very thing she had been dead set against.</p><p>Rosa was so vengeful and riddled with hatred that it radiated off her in waves, and Hugh was anxious that her deeply personal ideals would affect the severity of the matter at hand.</p><p>This plan was doomed- and he knew it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day of the dreaded party rolled around faster than anyone actually expected, much to Touya's dismay. At the breakfast table, his twin sister bared witness to his clearly uncomfortable demeanour, even though Nate had tried so valiantly hard to ease his tensions with gentle words of encouragement. As she munched absent-mindedly on a crust of toast, she thought deeply about the words Touya had spoken of.</p>
<p>He had cause for concern about Rosa, it was obvious- but she had yet to have a proper conversation with the younger girl about those matters. Maybe he was just being paranoid and overthinking things? But if there were any truth behind his concerns and she didn't pick up on them- well, she would hate herself for it.</p>
<p>So, when breakfast was finished, and Lily started to clear the plates, Touko made it her mission to find Rosa and have a word with her. Perhaps talking woman to woman would help the situation, especially if she had reservations concerning her brother. After all, Touya didn't make the best first impression when they came to live in this house, so it was to be expected that the girl didn't like him.</p>
<p>But the truth was important to discover right now, so she climbed the stairs, upwards to the bedroom where she had been working on homework and clearly avoiding socialising with the family. Touko knocked on the door and waited, hearing what could only be described as shuffling papers from within.</p>
<p>"Hello...?"</p>
<p>"It's me, can I come in?" She pressed, and within a few seconds, the door opened, and Rosa stood in her path, still in her pyjamas. Did she get out of bed and straight away make a start on homework? Perhaps Nate's nerdy traits were rubbing off on his twin sister? She sighed but moved to the side, allowing Touko to come in.</p>
<p>Her desk was littered with texts books and paper, with scribbles darted across the pages. It looked a mess, and completely disorganised.</p>
<p>"You're studying this early in the morning?" Rosa nodded as she quickly closed one of the books she had been reading.</p>
<p>"I am. Figured I'd try to at least improve my overall grades this year as Nate is putting me to shame." The older girl walked past and sat her figure down on the bed, scrutinising Rosa carefully. Even though she hadn't been particularly welcoming, Touko wasn't getting any bad vibes from her. Maybe Touya was just paranoid?</p>
<p>"I came here to talk to you. About the party." Rosa tensed as she tidied up her desk, not even managing to look the girl in the eyes. Was she wise to her plan? After all, she wasn't stupid by any means.</p>
<p>"Oh... sure, go for it."</p>
<p>"Do you really want us to be there? I mean, it's clear to see you do not get on with my brother after all." Rosa gritted her teeth, trying to keep composed as those words spilt out. Was she really being that obvious? Maybe she had to practice her poker face some more. Turning around, she painted on a fake smile.</p>
<p>"Why do you think that?" Touko sighed.</p>
<p>"It's pretty obvious. I just want to know the reasons to why, I mean- yeah, I get that he can be an asshole and hot-headed, but deep down he's a good person." Rosa snorted in response, and immediately the other girl noticed.</p>
<p>Okay, so she really didn't like him, but why? Was it merely just a clash of personalities? Or had she finally figured out the relationship between him and Nate?</p>
<p>"Did you forget how horrible he was to Nate when you first came here? He practically tormented him!"</p>
<p>"Look... I am not making any excuses here but, Touya and I had a lot going on before coming here. His mind was completely all over the place, and he was only looking out for himself. We were dragged away from our safe haven and thrust into the unknown without a choice. It's to be expected that he would be frosty initially." She rolled her eyes and folded her arms. No matter what Touko would say she wouldn't ever believe any of the poison. She could see through Touya's facade and was fully aware of his true intentions with her brother. There was no way that was happening.</p>
<p>"So, you don't have any issues with how he looked at Nate? It was like he was gonna eat him or something! Ugh... the thought makes me feel sick!"</p>
<p>"Ah, so you're concerned that there's more to it then?" Rosa's heart almost stopped in her chest. Wait, did Touko know more about this than she did? That couldn't be. There was no way her brother would confide about things like that.</p>
<p>"It's sick, Touko! Wrong on so many levels! I mean... what if he..." She shuddered at the thought, stopping herself. Just speaking it out loud about her twin being intimate with their step-brother made her stomach knot violently. Touko sighed, pressing a hand to her head.</p>
<p>"You're deluded, and not thinking straight. Why do you think that they have that type of relationship?"</p>
<p>"Are you actually blind?!" Her voice rose in pitch, and her body language altered to that of confrontation. Her hands clenched into fists as her eyes glared at the older girl. "...he can't keep his hands off Nate! It's disgusting!"</p>
<p>"And what? You really think you have any power to stop that?" Touko challenged, raising an eyebrow. "...by all means, go for it if you want your brother to hate you. If what you say is true and Nate is taken with Touya, then your actions will push them closer together, so be my guest." Rosa was fuming right now, not quite believing what she was hearing. Was Touko really okay with this? Did she see nothing wrong with this picture?</p>
<p>"He's fucking messed up in the head! You both are!" The older girl smirked and looked away, trying to keep composed.</p>
<p>"Hey, I really don't appreciate the tone you're using right now, and I especially don't like the way you're talking about my brother. I get you're upset, but watch it. If you get so blinded by your own delusions, it will become your downfall. And I will be there to watch it all unfold~"</p>
<p>Touko's voice took on a serious undertone, causing the younger girl to look away, feeling tense. After all this time no one had ever witnessed the older girl show much care for anything, but hearing her defend Touya in this way made the hairs on her body stand on edge.</p>
<p>"Ugh... I wish you guys would just disappear and we could have our old family back..." Rosa wasn't aware of it, but right now, it was as if she were mirroring Touya's intentions back then. He wanted the same thing. Anything to get out of this family and get back to normality, and now Rosa was acting in the same way. It was the pot calling the kettle black.</p>
<p>"We didn't want this either, but we just have to put up with the arrangement. You're a mature woman, fucking deal with it as a grown-up instead of whining like a bitch." Rosa's cheeks flushed at the profanity, and even though the anger inside of her wanted nothing more than to yell in Touko's face, she held back. She didn't have much of an issue with the older girl per se, but her brother could go to Hell.</p>
<p>"So, you came into my room to just swear at me? Real classy..."</p>
<p>"Look, I get you hate Touya, okay? I'll be honest with you, for a time he wasn't my favourite person either because of how he was behaving- but he is trying his best to make good on the bad he has done, and you need to give him some credit. Make a compromise and suck it up, 'coz otherwise, you're going to regret your actions."</p>
<p>Touko got to her feet, feeling as if she had antagonised the girl enough for one day, after all- the party was this afternoon, and she didn't want the atmosphere to be too frosty.</p>
<p>Rosa turned away, not even bothering to say anything further on the matter as the older girl moved towards the bedroom door. No matter what, she would put a stop to it, regardless of what it would take. With Hugh on her side, it made it so much easier.</p>
<p>Once the other girl left the bedroom, Rosa found herself slamming the door shut, and rested her back against the wooden frame.</p>
<p>Her body trembled with adrenaline, as her brow twitched in irritation. Taking a deep, shaky breath, she tried to compose herself. The party was bound to open everyone's eyes, and the sadistic side to her persona enjoyed the twisted thoughts that unravelled in her brain.</p>
<p>It would work- it just had to.</p>
<p>XxXx</p>
<p>Nate sighed softly as he felt the hot streams of water cascade down his back while he showered. It was so lovely to get lost in his thoughts in a peaceful atmosphere. The boy had spent all morning trying to soothe down Touya's anxieties about the birthday party, and he was already worn out. So, a nice hot shower was just what the doctor ordered.</p>
<p>As he inhaled deeply and turned off the shower, he shivered slightly at the lack of heat pressing on his naked form. A cold chill wafted through the room, and hastily he stepped out and grabbed a fluffy blue towel from the radiator. He wrapped it snugly around his waist and used another towel to dry off his messy hair. It was such a great feeling to be clean and relaxed.</p>
<p>He wandered into his bedroom, continuing to scrub his hair with a towel. Touya was lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, clearly lost in thought. His mind clouded with worries that refused to settle down. It made Nate frown in sadness. All he wanted was for Touya to be happy.</p>
<p>"You okay...?" He asked in a small voice, capturing the older boys attention. As he turned to face Nate, his expression altered to that of satisfaction. Why did the boy look so good with wet skin and only a towel concealing his prize from view?</p>
<p>"I am now~" He teased, sitting up. "...you know you shouldn't be wandering around like that, I might not be able to control myself~" The younger boy blushed deeply, trying to hide his face behind the fluffy towel as he continued to scrub his hair. He didn't think that his body was anything to brag about. He was very slim and athletic and only slightly toned. Touya's body, on the other hand, was another matter entirely.</p>
<p>"It's... not the great..." He muttered shyly, only to be shocked when the towel was pulled from his eyes, to reveal his step-brother's form standing right in front of him, looking deeply into his dark eyes. They sparkled in desire, and it made Nate swallow hard. He couldn't deny that the attraction for him was excruciating, but after the whole alcohol-induced incident, he felt as if he had to control himself somewhat.</p>
<p>"Don't say such things, you are gorgeous." Touya admired, gently wiping a water droplet from Nate's cheek, paying attention to just how soft his skin was beneath his touch. The boy shivered at the feeling, dropping the towel in his hands to the floor.</p>
<p>"Th-thank you... so are you... I-I-..." Words ceased from his mouth as Touya's lips captured his own confidently, and strong arms circled around his waist, settling on top of the towel. Deep within Nate's brain, he was melting beyond repair. Just feeling his step-brother kiss him in this way caused excitement to rush through his veins like liquid fire, setting his whole body ablaze.</p>
<p>Gently his hands rested against Touya's chest, taking note of how fast his heart was beating within. Ever since they had been honest with each other, and Touya finally confessed the truth behind his intentions, any moments they shared weren't animalistic or filled with lust. There was tenderness behind kisses, care heard in hushed words, and love felt in every embrace.</p>
<p>As the kiss broke gently, Nate's eyes opened weakly, looking deeply into Touya's sienna irises. Arceus, how he loved kissing those lips and how he so ardently desired more, but he knew deep within that they had to play the long game. If anyone caught wind of this, then it would be snatched away within seconds, and that thought in itself crucified Nate's, fragile heart.</p>
<p>"Nate..." Touya's voice was low, and gently he brushed his nose against the smaller boys neck, inhaling deeply.</p>
<p>"...you have no idea how much I just wanna be with you, Touya..." He admitted, arms tightly gripping his step-brother as if he were the only thing keeping him grounded to the Earth. Touya's lips gently brushed against warm wet skin, and he admired the freckles that marked his honey complexion as if they were constellations. The boy's body shivered in his arms, and his breaths were shallow.</p>
<p>"I want that too...~"</p>
<p>"Can we just... run away?" The idea was absurd, totally unrealistic, but when Touya moved his lips away and looked deeply into Nate's eyes, a part of his heart wondered if maybe there was a chance, a slight glimmer of hope.</p>
<p>"Run away?" Touya repeated, and the younger brunet nodded, fingers tugging at the edge of his jacket desperately, just needing to feel that he was real and here in the moment.</p>
<p>"I-I... don't wanna think of anyone trying to keep us apart. If they find out about us... they'll..."</p>
<p>"Hey-" Touya soothed, pressing his lips against Nate's forehead, attempting to calm down his flustered musings. Thinking negative thoughts would not benefit anyone right now. If they had to cross that bridge eventually, then they would, together. "...you know I won't let anyone hurt you."</p>
<p>"I don't wanna keep hiding from people, Touya. I want them to know about you, about us." A soft sigh escaped his lips, as pained hazel eyes glanced away. Even if he knew it was wrong on so many levels, he couldn't help but feel so inexplicably drawn to his older step-brother like a magnet.</p>
<p>"They won't understand... you know that, right?" Touya's hands gently cupped Nate's face, and affectionately brushed his thumbs over delicate freckled skin. He watched the younger boy's face intently, seeing how his irises shimmered in emotion, and how his bottom lip quivered.</p>
<p>"...then let's run away!" He spoke in urgency. "I don't want them to take you away from me!" Once again, his lips were captured in a kiss, allowing all protests to die in his throat. Fluttering hazel eyes closed, Nate gave in to the intoxicating feeling that consumed him.</p>
<p>Touya tested the waters by pushing his tongue against the other boy's lips, hearing him gasp in delight. As a soft groan escaped his throat, Nate greeted his step-brother's tongue nervously, kissing him with as much passion as his body could take.</p>
<p>As they embraced tightly in front of the window, kissing each other noisily, neither of them were aware of the bedroom door opening, and someone walking in, witnessing the whole sinful scene.</p>
<p>"O-Oh...!" The voice cried, and instantly both boys broke the kiss and stared in panic at the intruder. Oh no! Their cover was well and truly gone now, it was all over. Panic consumed Nate, and without thinking, he clung to Touya, shaking.</p>
<p>"T-Touko...?!" Touya's voice stammered, as she quickly closed the door, pressing her back against it, cheeks slightly pink.</p>
<p>"You're a fucking idiot! What are you doing?! Anyone could have walked in!"</p>
<p>"What are you doing in here?!" He cried as Nate continued to shyly keep his face hidden from view, scared that she would curse at them, or tell the whole family that she caught them making out in their bedroom. It was such a mess, and it was all his fault. She took a deep breath to steady herself.</p>
<p>"I came to check on you, to see if you were okay- but dammit Touya...! How could you be so reckless and stupid?!"</p>
<p>"N-no...! It was my fault!" Nate's small voice entered the fray, and as he weakly raised his head to Touko, tears shimmered in his eyes and cascaded down his cheeks. "...please... d-don't tell anyone...! I beg you...!" Her face softened at seeing how distraught the younger boy was, and her heart faltered as she witnessed her brother show gentleness behind his actions to the boy in his arms. He held him close, soothing him.</p>
<p>"I-I... I would never think of telling anyone." She admitted, locking eyes with her twin. "You always have my support, even if sometimes you are an idiot..." He smiled at his sister, knowing that despite everything she was trustworthy, and wouldn't dare throw him under the bus. Nate sniffled, wiping his nose on the back of his hand.</p>
<p>"Y-you... won't?" She shook her head.</p>
<p>"Why would I want to do something so hateful? Just... please be more careful! What if it was Rosa who walked in!" That thought in itself made Touya's skin practically crawl. She would definitely want to murder him if she saw him playing tonsil tennis with her twin brother.</p>
<p>"Touko, thank you." She flashed a pained smile at her brother.</p>
<p>"It's fine, but seriously- is this really happening between you two?" Nate felt the older boys arms hold him protectively against his chest and watched with bated breath as he nodded.</p>
<p>"Yeah... no games or schemes this time. This is very much real." She nodded, trying to understand the situation. It was pretty ironic that just moments previous she had been having a heated exchange with Rosa about Touya's intentions, and then she walked in on him devouring Nate's mouth. You couldn't make this up.</p>
<p>"Okay," Her eyes drifted to both of them. There was no denying that there was extreme chemistry between the two boys. It could be felt even at her distance, but if Lily or Vaughn found out, then they could kiss goodbye to their blissful relationship. "- you know that no matter what I have your back if this is truly what you want." Touya nodded.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Touko." She smiled a little, and finally calmed down enough after the initial shock. Even though they were technically related through marriage, they weren't connected by blood, so in her eyes even if morally it was wrong, she couldn't oppose her brother's wishes.</p>
<p>"...I better get going... just please try not to eat each other's face at the dinner table. I don't think my stomach can handle that." She joked, watching as Touya rolled his sienna eyes. When she moved from the door and left the room, Nate exhaled shakily, feeling his whole body tremble.</p>
<p>"Oh, Arceus... what are we gonna do?"</p>
<p>"Relax- it was Touko who caught us, so we are fine." He assured him, reaching a hand up to his face, caressing his cheek. Nate's eyes fluttered closed at the feeling.</p>
<p>"...are you sure she won't tell on us?" He nodded.</p>
<p>"Definitely sure. Touko has been aware of my situation from the get-go. She's trustworthy, so no need to panic." Now, if it had been Rosa on the other hand- well, he would have had to plan a funeral and pretty quick. Even though the sadistic part of his brain would love nothing more than to press that girls buttons, he knew better. The last thing he wanted was to put his relationship in danger.</p>
<p>Wow- was that really what he was calling this now?</p>
<p>"...will she be awkward with me now she knows?" Touya shook his head and smiled at the smaller boy.</p>
<p>"Don't be silly. She might not show it, but she will be happy for us. As long as I'm happy then she is. It's how we have always been." And as they both snuggled together by the window, the older brunet took a deep, shaky breath. They were playing a dangerous game now, and everything was on the line. But it was worth it. Touya knew that, and he would do anything to protect what they had. No matter who opposed them.</p>
<p>XxXx</p>
<p>After the third attempt, Hugh was losing patience with the red deflated balloon in his fingers. These things were always so difficult to blow up. Either that, or he seriously needed to work on his cardio. Over in the corner of the living room, Rosa rearranged furniture, placing glass bowls of nibbles on the coffee table.</p>
<p>"Do we have to have balloons?" Hugh groaned, crimson eyes glaring at her slim form. She smiled brightly.</p>
<p>"Of course! It isn't a proper party without balloons!" He sighed heavily. All afternoon he had spent time sitting on the sofa with a pack of multicoloured balloons and Rosa gave him the job of blowing them up, and tying them to the corners of the room. She obviously had the easier job of putting out food and drink and organising the music playlist.</p>
<p>She stood back admiring her handiwork. They had made a fair bit of space in the living room since they moved some of the furniture into the conservatory for the time being. It was definitely giving her party vibes.</p>
<p>"So, do we have enough alcohol?" She asked Hugh, who was valiantly attempting a fourth try to blow up the red balloon. After a while, the plastic form expanded wide enough for him to tie it securely.</p>
<p>"I think so, unless you wanna double-check?"</p>
<p>"Well, tell me what you got?" She watched as he stood precariously on the sofa, stretching up to the ceiling to tie the balloon to another, making sure it wouldn't fall down. His t-shirt rid up slightly, which flashed the toned skin of his stomach, causing her to momentarily become distracted. It was only when he sat back down and pulled another balloon from the packet that rational thinking returned.</p>
<p>"We have wine, rum, cider and vodka- oh and lots of different fruit juice for cocktails. I think I've got some energy drinks in the fridge too." She smiled.</p>
<p>"Ooooh~ you have all bases covered! I love it! Who doesn't support underage drinking?" He rolled his eyes at the boisterous girl.</p>
<p>"...my mother if she finds out."</p>
<p>"Well, I'm certainly not gonna tell her am I?" Hugh sighed softly and watched as Rosa left the room to go to the kitchen. He could hear her rummaging about in the fridge, collecting bottles for the party. After inhaling deeply, he valiantly puffed into the balloon, watching as it expanded.</p>
<p>"Arceus Hugh! We are going to be paralytic if we drink all this!" Her bright beaming face returned, arms full of various liquor bottles, and she placed them on the table.</p>
<p>"...you wanna get wrecked that badly?" Rosa shook her head, smirking devilishly.</p>
<p>"Nope. I want Touya and Nate to get wrecked." Hugh couldn't help but feel like this plan was doomed to fail. What if they drank so much they just ended up passing out? That would be more bothersome than newsworthy.</p>
<p>"...what time are they arriving?" Rosa's bright blue eyes stared up at the wall clock, and her lips pursed slightly.</p>
<p>"In around ten minutes I think! I better get the glasses!" Once again she darted into the kitchen, while Hugh finished tying the balloon in his hands, and stood on the sofa to attach it to the others. He couldn't help but feel nervous.</p>
<p>He and Nate hadn't spoken to each other since the whole drunken mishap, and he felt like he needed to clear the air between them. Also, Rosa still insisted that he try and play pretend which he didn't like one bit. If something was going on with him and Touya, then he didn't fancy getting a beating.</p>
<p>"I think we are more or less ready!" Rosa sang happily as she returned with the glasses in her hands, and started to place them down on the table. The music playlist was ready to go, she just had to click play, and the room would be surrounded in ambience.</p>
<p>Things were going so smoothly, it made her proud. In a matter of a few hours, the truth would be unveiled, and she could work on getting those annoying step-siblings out of their lives.</p>
<p>"That's enough balloons..." Hugh groaned, moving to sit back down on the sofa, huffing and running his fingers through his wild hair. "...I cannot be bothered to blow up anymore."</p>
<p>"...amateur." His crimson eyes flared as she sat beside him.</p>
<p>"I didn't see you offering to help!"</p>
<p>"Well cupcake, I had the more pressing issue of making sure we had enough supplies! Oh, and music for the right mood~" He sighed, looking away. She could be impossible at times, and especially now she had this devious little scheme nestled firmly in her brain.</p>
<p>"...so, I'm actually going to meet your step-siblings." Hugh finalised out loud. Rosa nodded, pursing her lips together.</p>
<p>"Unfortunately yes, I'm sure you're thrilled~!" Then the sound of the doorbell rang in their ears, and she was first to her feet.</p>
<p>With a bounce in her step, she rushed to the door, knowing that they were already here. It wouldn't be long until they all fell victim to her malicious little plan, and she was going to make sure to document it well. As she opened the door, Rosa ensured to flash a bright happy-go-lucky smile.</p>
<p>"Hello! Hello! So glad you could make it!" Nate stood in front of her, and on either side were the step-siblings. Touya's expression remained nonchalant, and Touko wearily raised a hand in greeting.</p>
<p>"You been drinking already?" Nate joked, moving to hug his sister. She gasped.</p>
<p>"How dare you think I would start without you!" After the brief embrace, she moved to the side to let everyone inside, not forgetting to scowl at Touya as he passed.</p>
<p>She would succeed in her plan, and he would be begging for mercy.</p>
<p>Hugh stood up from the sofa, feeling himself start to get nervous when the three figures walked into his living room. Nate was the first one he caught sight of, and as their eyes connected, he was forced to glance away.</p>
<p>Why were things still so awkward? Was it merely because of the whole drunken kiss? Then he noticed the other male in the room, the one with fluffy brown hair, and dark, mysterious eyes.</p>
<p>He looked similar in appearance to Nate, apart from the fact he lacked the freckles, and his jaw was more defined and angular. But, he didn't sense any negative vibes from him as he watched them. Was Rosa just being overprotective?</p>
<p>"Hugh...!" Nate's voice shattered his reverie, and then he felt fingers on his arm, pulling him closer to the group. So, maybe Nate was okay with him after all? "This is Touko and Touya, my step-siblings!" Crimson eyes flickered across both of them, and he smiled.</p>
<p>"Hey, thanks for coming."</p>
<p>"No worries, nice of you to invite us," Touko answered, as her brother wandered over to the wall, looking at a particular photo that hung there, not even bothering to introduce himself. It depicted Hugh, with Molly and his mother and father. They all looked so blissfully happy.</p>
<p>"Touya...?" Nate looked at the older brunet expectantly, noticing how his demeanour still appeared dampened.</p>
<p>"Oh... sorry, I was miles away." At this moment Rosa was busy making drinks by the table, and as they all conversed in small talk. Her azure eyes were darkened by chilling thoughts as she expertly mixed drinks. Smaller quantities for herself and Hugh, but for the others- she hardly used any mixer. And the drink of choice was vodka, the gateway to all reckless abandon.</p>
<p>"Did you need any help?" Hugh's voice entered, causing Rosa to look up. His brow was furrowed. Clearly, he was onto her game, but she remained bright and flashed a smile.</p>
<p>"Oh no, I've got this. Why don't you start up the playlist?" While Hugh and Rosa busied themselves with the party, this gave Touko a chance to have a quiet word with Nate and Touya. They moved further into the living room, ensuring there was enough distance so no-one could overhear.</p>
<p>"...Touya... please, be careful." She warned in a low voice. "... don't do anything stupid,"</p>
<p>"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Of course, he was fully aware that Rosa's intentions were malicious to some degree, and her little scheme probably consisted on her outing the two boys about their unusual relationship to put a stop to it.</p>
<p>He just needed to be one step ahead.</p>
<p>The evening went on, and surprisingly there had been no arguments or fights of any kind. Everyone was enjoying the upbeat tempo of the music, and the alcohol that infiltrated their systems. Hugh was currently sat lop-sided on the couch, one of his legs on the floor while the other was hanging precariously on the arm. His cheeks were a little flushed, and his eyes were glazed.</p>
<p>Damn, he was never good with drinking spirits- it always went straight to his head. How many had he even had? He couldn't remember. Rosa was too hyperactive, dancing around, pouring more drinks and seemingly having a great time.</p>
<p>Touya was on his third drink by now and had started to slowly feel the fuzzy effects from the vodka. Then, his eyes wandered to the table with all the drinks and mixers. Was it possible that Rosa was giving them more alcohol than mixer? Was this all part of her plan?</p>
<p>"Brooo...!" Touko sang nearby, tugging on his arm. "I love this song...! Dance with me!"</p>
<p>"Get off me, you idiot!" He cursed, gently prising her away. "You're wrecked."</p>
<p>"N-nooo... I am not!" She slurred, pouting. "...and even if I wass... why are youuu comple-...complet-... why are you fine?!" He sighed, watching Rosa's form by the table, as she continued to make more drinks. As expected, she was pouring a lot more vodka than mixer in their drinks, but for herself, there was hardly anything.</p>
<p>"Rosaaaa...!" Nate's sing-song voice intercepted his thoughts, and within a matter of seconds, the younger brunet had stolen the girl away from her task and was dancing around the living room with her, their gregarious laughter filling the atmosphere. Now was his chance!</p>
<p>With lightning precision and speed, he switched the drinks round, ensuring that the one meant for him would now be in Rosa's possession, and as he lifted the glass into his hands and sipped at the liquid, a smirk teased his lips.</p>
<p>So, she wanted to play dirty, did she? Well, she was against the master of deception, and well and truly out of her depth.</p>
<p>"Did y-you...just switch drinks?" Touko whispered into his ear, eyes wide. He nodded.</p>
<p>"Now, let's see how this little game unfolds...~"</p>
<p>Rosa continued her little scheme throughout the night, and Touya had managed to successfully switch the drinks every time. That fuzzy feeling that had once threatened to overwhelm his brain was now at a more reasonable level, while everyone in the room got more and more hammered.</p>
<p>He had spent the majority of the night watching the young girl get more and more progressively drunk, and seem confused by it. It made the sadistic part of his brain scream in delight. Checkmate.</p>
<p>"Are you okay...?" Nate asked Hugh, who was almost passed out on the sofa at this point. A pillow had been placed on his head as half of his body had ended up on the floor.</p>
<p>"Ugghh... everything is spinning..." He groaned, hands gripping the pillow tightly, covering his eyes from the light. "...stop the ride... I wanna get off..."</p>
<p>"H-How much... d-did you drink...?" Nate slurred, trying his best to keep upright. This was affecting him much differently than the cider did. It was almost as if the alcohol was altering his personality.</p>
<p>"...fuck if I know..."</p>
<p>"Oh, Huuugghhhh~" Rosa sang loudly, plopping down on the sofa, causing the blue-haired male to curse at the movement and loud noise. "Dance with meeee~."</p>
<p>"Get lost already!"</p>
<p>"Stop being a party pooper...~!" Everyone was pretty drunk at this point, the only person who seemed to be handling it better was, in fact, Touya, as not once did he sway off centre or slur his words. Rosa giggled and pulled at the pillow that rested on Hugh's face.</p>
<p>"Come onnnn...!"</p>
<p>"Dammit... Rosa...!" Nate laughed at the two of them, gripping the glass in his hands and as he went to take another sip, realisation came crashing down. It was empty. Frowning a little, the brunet went over to the table and proceeded to make another drink, as loud music buzzed in his ears.</p>
<p>"...are you okay?" Touya's voice entered from behind, causing the smaller brunet to spin around to face him. Arceus, he wasn't sure if it was how the vodka was affecting him but just seeing how handsome his step-brother was, and being so close to him was sending him into a frenzy. Drunkenly, Nate giggled and moved forwards, pressing his lips against Touya's cheek, causing the older male to jolt upright.</p>
<p>"Hey, stop that. We are in a public setting."</p>
<p>"...then take me somewhere private then...~" He slurred, smirking devilishly. The temptation was real, but unless everyone else started passing out real soon, then they would have to keep their hands to themselves.</p>
<p>"Nate... do you really want your sister to find out?" Touya whispered into his ear and watched as the younger boy tensed in realisation. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to find out about their relationship and put a stop to it. He really enjoyed being with Touya and wanted to continue doing so.</p>
<p>"N-no..."</p>
<p>"Then behave."</p>
<p>"B-But... I want you..." Nate whined, and instantly heat flashed across the older males cheeks. The thought of doing it in his best friend's house was definitely a thrill, but would it even be possible?</p>
<p>Swiftly, the older brunet moved away, sipping on his drink casually as he walked over to Touko. She was extremely drunk, swaying to the music with her eyes closed. How she was still on her feet was a miracle. Maybe she just had good balance?</p>
<p>"Touko..." Instantly her eyes shot open and struggled to focus on her twin's outline.</p>
<p>"Y-yeahh...?"</p>
<p>"Can you keep Quilfish boy and doughnut brain busy?" He asked, pointing to the sofa to the two entangled friends, who were struggling to hang onto consciousness. She blinked but then nodded fervently.</p>
<p>"I think they passed out already... but y-yeahhh... anything for youuu...!" Touya groaned as his sister's loud voice, pierced his ears, and batted her hands away from hugging him.</p>
<p>"Good, make sure they don't come looking for us."</p>
<p>"Us...?" Squinting, she looked at her brother and then at Nate's slim figure, seemingly realising before anyone answered. "O-Oh...!"</p>
<p>"Do what needs to be done, and make sure they do not come upstairs." His voice was stern and assertive, to which she nodded and made a thumbs-up symbol. With that settled, and excitement setting fire to his nerve endings, Touya walked over to Nate and took the drink from his hands.</p>
<p>"Fine, let's go."</p>
<p>"G-go...?" He stammered, watching as his step-brother placed the drink down on the table and was now ushering him out of the living room, towards the stairs.</p>
<p>"Yes Nate, let's make it a night to remember~."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I finally updated! There is smut in this chapter, just a little bit anyways~ ;) Nate deserves it no?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Eleven</p>
<p>Any focus that was once about Quilfish boy's birthday had all but been forgotten, and the only thing registering in Touya's mind was ensuring that Nate didn't stumble over his own feet while going up the stairs. The last thing they needed was a trip to the hospital.<br/>
His heart was hammering profusely in his chest, as slowly and gently he helped the younger boy traverse the obstacle, his ears detecting soft giggles escaping the brunet's lips. Arceus, Nate was so incredibly drunk, and he wasn't exactly sober either. 	Were they really going to do it? In Hugh's house no less?</p>
<p>
The sound of a door being pushed open alerted the older brunet to Nate's weak form, as he staggered against the frame, trying his utmost not to fall down. Strong arms coiled around the young boy's slim waist and hoisted him up a little as they entered what appeared to be Hugh's bedroom.</p>
<p>
The duvet was purple, and various Pokemon battle themed posters hung on the walls. A soft scent of vanilla infiltrated his noise from a nearby air freshener, as Nate wobbled in his grip.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Touya asked, using his foot to kick the door closed, and pressed his back firmly against it. Nate nodded, shifting his head to the side to nuzzle his nose against his step-brother's neck.<br/>
</p><p>"I will be soon~" Damn, the kid was flirty and absolutely hammered. It felt wrong to do anything with him right now as it was clear as day he couldn't give full consent, but Nate seemed definitely sure what he wanted. The sparkling lustful gaze in his hazel irises signalled it all to him.<br/>
</p><p>"...Nate, are you sure this is what you want?" Making sure the smaller boy didn't fall, Touya's hands remained firm around his waist, as the messy-haired brunet turned to face him directly. A slight pout formed on his lips as he gazed up at his older sibling.<br/>
</p><p>"A-are you gonna turn me down... again?" Touya sighed a little.<br/>
</p><p>"Don't make it sound like that... last time was different, okay?" Cautiously, he aided Nate to sit down on Hugh's bed, before turning to the door and realising that there was actually a lock for it. He smirked a little. Ah, so Quilfish brain wasn't dumb after all. Quickly he fumbled with the lock, ensuring that no sneaky little step-sister could get in on the action.<br/>
</p><p>"...fuck... T-Touya... in Hugh's bed?" The smaller brunet whimpered, pulling at the edges of his hoody over his hands. Touya turned to face Nate, watching how his large hazel eyes were looking at him like a Lillipup, and damn... he looked so irresistible right now. He wet his lips with his tongue briefly.<br/>
</p><p>"I mean, I'm so down for that. Leave him something to remember you by~" Instantly Nate's cheeks felt hot, and he brought his hands over his face. Arceus, he knew he should be ashamed of that, but the sheer thought of doing something forbidden in his best friend's bed sent electric surges of pleasure shooting through his body. How he wanted it, so fucking bad.</p><p>
The older brunet moved to sit down on the bed, noticing how it started to get dark outside, allowing the nearby street lamp to flicker into action. Even in the dim lighting conditions, it was clear to see that the young boy wanted him. The way he was looking at him in such a playful way, teeth softly chewing at his bottom lip... Arceus, it was all becoming too much.</p><p>"If you don't want to, then tell me now, and we can just go back to the party~" Nate's body felt hot, as he watched the taller figure of his step-brother come closer, until he had subconsciously moved to lay down on the bed, head nestled in one of Hugh's pillows.<br/>
</p><p>"I-I...want it...so bad..."</p><p>
Sienna eyes narrowed dangerously, as he towered over the petite brunet, reminding of the time when he longed to use this kid for his own gain, to break up the family and make everything right again. Now, it was so much more than that. He wanted to drown in his hazel eyes, become addicted to hot wet kisses, imprint every moan and lustful noise into his mind forever, and most of all- feel like he wasn't broken anymore.</p><p>
Gently he moved, so his chest pressed against Nate's, taking note of how the younger boy was breathing rapidly and trailed his fingers across the boy's cheek. Weakly hazel eyes fluttered closed, as a shaky breath escaped his lips. He had waited so long to be intimate with Touya, and it always seemed like it was within reach only to be cruelly snatched away, but now was the perfect opportunity.</p><p>"T-Touya..." He breathed, and all words died in his throat as his step-brother effortlessly captured his lips in a firm, unforgiving kiss. Fingers buried into messy hair, pulling him closer, as liquid fire shot through his veins. Arceus, being drunk and kissing Touya like this was definitely affecting his body. He could feel himself begin to harden as the older brunet's tongue softly swiped against his mouth.</p><p>
Gasping a little, he allowed his step-brother to completely control the kiss, rendering him powerless. The fingers in his hair moved to scrawny arms and pinned them down on the bed in a display of dominance. Their bodies were flush against each other, and the younger brunet moaned softly into the kiss. Just being able to enjoy his brother's body heat was so overwhelming right now, let alone drowning in pleasure from his ministrations.</p><p>
As the kiss broke a little, hazel eyes opened weakly, only to become completely enthralled by sienna irises. They sparkled in the dimming light, full of mischief and adoration. A look that was once foreign on his step-brother's countenance.</p><p>"Nate..." He breathed, moving a hand to gently stroke his cheek, admiring the constellation of freckles that covered his skin. Arceus, he was so beautiful- and all his at last. No one was going to take this away from him, not now and not ever. "...you have no idea how badly I want you right now..." The younger boy whimpered at his words, eyes becoming half-lidded in lust.</p><p>"...p-please...T-Touya...~" He could feel his erection straining painfully against his pants, desperately needing to be freed, desperately longing for attention. The alcohol intensified everything to levels he never once believed were possible. His body was so receptive when lips attached to his neck and suckled at honey dewed skin. Hot moans danced off his tongue, and hands shot up to hold the older boy as close as physically possible.</p><p>
The older brunet took note of how eager Nate seemed, just by a few kisses. Just what was this kid going to be like if they went further? Would he scream the house down? The idea made him inwardly groan in delight as he agonisingly scraped his teeth across the younger boy's neck, noticing how he whimpered in pleasure.</p><p>
This time was different, and Touya made a mental note of that. Even though he was still sticking to his domineering ways in the bedroom, the last thing he desired was to hurt the younger brunet. He wanted him to enjoy every moment, to become so utterly consumed by the lust that swam amok through his body that he craved Touya beyond recognition.</p><p>
As he suckled the skin and moved to gaze over the lovely purple welt that lay in its wake, Nate's body heaved as his lungs filled with precious oxygen. He was so worked up right now, and thankfully no-one would know anything about it all. The music was loud enough downstairs to cover up any sinful noises that dared to escape from the younger brunet.</p><p>"You should be careful around people like me kid, after all, we just take what we want~" His hands were moving, and pulled at the younger boy's hoody, wanting it gone as fast as possible. Nate put up little resistance, shuffling to help Touya rid his body of the garment, and watched with half-lidded eyes as it was tossed onto the floor.<br/>
</p><p>"...y-you can take me... as much as you want...~" Nate purred lustfully, his cheeks flushed as sienna eyes stared him down hungrily. This kid was pushing his buttons, and damn- he knew that. He wanted to go slow and simply enjoy being with Nate and drown in pleasure, but he made it very difficult to keep a steely resolve.</p><p>
Their eyes kept connected as the older brunet started to remove his own hoody, and then quickly went to work on his tight-fitting t-shirt. Nate wet his lips with his tongue as he gazed in excitement. He knew what his step-brother looked like naked, and knowing that soon enough, his hands would be all over him was sending jolts of pleasure shooting down south, making his pants tighten more.</p><p>"Tell me..." Touya smirked, throwing his t-shirt onto the floor with the rest of the clothes as he neared the smaller brunet. "...what do you want me to do to you?" Nate flushed deeply, tugging absent-mindedly at the hem of his own t-shirt.<br/>
</p><p>"I-I..."<br/>
</p><p>"Don't look so scared. It can be anything at all that you want~" His heart pounded against his ribcage as Touya's nimble fingers started to pull his own t-shirt off, and once more he didn't resist. The alcohol running riot in his system would have slowed down any hesitation if it did exist, but he had never been more sure about anything in his entire life.</p><p>"O-oh... well..." Lips attached to his neck, suckling the skin harshly which caused the younger brunet to gasp loudly, and dig his fingers into Touya's back in response. Fuck... everything was so overwhelming, every movement of Touya's fingers, or mouth, or tongue sent him into a frenzy of unabashed lust.<br/>
</p><p>"Nnggh...!"<br/>
</p><p>"If you don't tell me then I'll just do to you what I wanna do~" Touya teased, circling his tongue downwards to the dip of the younger boy's collarbone, taking note how he squeaked and trembled beneath him.<br/>
</p><p>"P-Please... go lower...~" Nate groaned headily, panting desperately as Touya gently nibbled on his neck, moving across to his shoulder. His body was so beautiful and so perfect- and he wanted to mark it as his own in every way possible. Freckles spotted his tanned shoulder's and travelled down to scrawny arms. He truly was stunning in every way.<br/>
</p><p>"Lower you say...?" Touya smirked, as his hands had moved to grip Nate's waist, pinning his lithe body to the bed. "...and why would you want me to do that, hmm~?" Swallowing hard, Nate weakly opened his eyes to look at his step-brother. Arceus... he was so turned on right now, and a part of him feared he might actually orgasm in his pants without being touched at all.<br/>
</p><p>"I-I... wanna feel you more...T-Touya...~" His moans were driving the older brunet insane, and as he grinned against honey-kissed skin, nimble fingers were already working on pulling his pants downwards. The feeling of material rubbing across his clothed erection made Nate gasp loudly and bite his lip softly. This was all happening so fast, and he loved every second.<br/>
</p><p>"I will ruin you, Nate, you know that, right~?" He purred, moving kisses and bites downwards, across his chest and then flicked out his tongue around one of his dusty pink nipples. "I will ruin you in ways that you'll never be able to recover from. Send you to the edge and pull you back. Make you come so hard for me~" The younger brunet arched his back, a guttural moan ripping out of his throat and toes curling in delight.</p><p>"F-fuck...! Y-yes... p-please... please ruin me... nnggghhh...!" He wasn't even sure what words were spilling from his mouth right now, all Nate could focus on was the hot feeling of Touya's mouth, peppering kisses and bites all over his torso. It set his skin on fire.<br/>
</p><p>"Arceus... you really are horny, aren't you?" The older brunet smirked, as he momentarily glanced into hooded hazel irises, before moving his kisses down his slim torso to his navel, taking extra time to drag his tongue agonisingly across his belly button. Nate groaned, writhing a little underneath him. How was he holding up so well? His whole plan was to make the kid submit, right? This was too much fun.<br/>
</p><p>"I-I... I have n-never had this before..." Nate admitted shyly, biting his lip. "... it's so... overwhelming..."<br/>
</p><p>"If you need to stop then just say the word," Touya assured him, using his hands to start to pull down his black cotton boxers, allowing his painfully hard erection to spring free. His cheeks flushed, and hands instantly covered his face in embarrassment. He wasn't particularly well endowed, and he hoped that his step-brother wouldn't tease him.</p><p>"T-Touya..." He whimpered pathetically, body shuddering as he felt the older brunet plant an open-mouthed wet kiss on his erection. "F-Fuck...!" Every noise, every pleading whimper, and every shiver of the younger boy's body was nothing more than a victory for Touya. He was so completely submissive, and willing, something that appealed to his hidden sadistic side.<br/>
</p><p>"I want to hear your noises... all of them~" Touya purred, smirking. "...be as loud as you want, let them all know who you belong to~" Nate's cheeks felt like they were literally on fire at his step-brother's words, but before he could say anything his whole body shuddered. A hot wet feeling consumed his erection, causing the boy's eyes to shoot open.</p><p>
Fuck... was Touya really doing this? Was he really pleasuring his baby step-brother by sucking him off? It hadn't initially been part of the plan, but upon seeing his face so consumed by pleasure and lust, he just couldn't help it.</p><p>
Touya wanted Nate to come undone in such a way that he would never abandon or leave him. He wanted the brunet to know just how much he meant to him.<br/>
</p><p>"Nggghh...! Sh-shit...! T-Touya...!" Nate moaned loudly, throwing his head back into soft pillows as he felt his brother's hot tongue curl around the tip of his erection. Touya took mental notes on how he reacted to every movement; how he practically screamed when he bobbed his head and sucked hard on the tip. His whole body seemed to convulse in pleasure, hands raking through his hair, tugging desperately, needing more.</p><p>"Oh Arceus...! Haahh...! K-keep going... nnggghhh...!" Touya groaned around his member, loving every sound that escaped the younger boy's lips. He was so loud, so desperate, and he wanted to imprint it into his memory forever. It would've been even better if his stupid twin sister could see him now, so close to euphoria, so close to showing the world just how badly he wanted Touya.</p><p>
Nate's eyes fluttered closed, and from how his stomach muscles contracted, he figured that he was getting close to release. There was something in Touya's mind, something he was curious about and wondered if it would be okay to try it right now. Would the kid mind it? Regardless, he decided to act.</p><p>
Using one of his hands, Touya moved the younger boy's legs apart as he suckled harder, and curiously inserted a single finger inside of him. Nate's eyes shot open as he gasped loudly. Using this opportunity, the older brunet pushed his finger deeper and pistoned in time with his oral dedication.</p><p>"F-Fuck...!! T-Touya...!" His voice was louder, and that was when he figured that Nate was actually getting enjoyment from it. He added another finger, curling them deeper inside of him, pushing the boy closer to the edge. Nate's whole body trembled underneath him, as fingers tightened on brunet locks of hair, tugging his step-brother closer as his release approached hard and fast.</p><p>"Shit...! Shit...! Aaahhh...! It's coming...! T-Touya...!!!!" Arching his back and closing his eyes tightly, Nate felt everything escape him. All that pent up frustration that he harboured within for his step-brother all wilted away, as his orgasm consumed him.</p><p>
Touya didn't even flinch, seemingly not bothered about the fact the kid had spilt his seed down his throat. It wasn't unpleasant. He made a note that the brunet must have had a decent diet.</p><p>"Arceus..." The younger boy panted, wiping his brow with the back of his hand, as he felt his step-brother's fingers remove themselves from within, and the feeling of his hot wet mouth left his softening manhood. Embarrassment washed over him as he realised just what he had done. Fuck, he had just orgasmed into his step-brother's mouth and enjoyed it too!</p><p>"Someone had fun~" Touya teased, smirking as he sat up. Their eyes met, and Nate felt his cheeks heat up once again. Did that all really just happen?<br/>
</p><p>"That was... wow..." He smiled happily. Then, his attention turned to the older brunet who had yet to finish. "...oh! Do you need me to...?"<br/>
</p><p>"How about we just make it about you tonight? I owe you that much at least~" Nate felt his heart skip a little at the way his step-brother was looking at him. It wasn't that of lust this time, no- there was adoration behind sienna irises.</p><p>"Touya..." He watched as the older brunet came closer, and ever so softly pressed their lips together. As hazel eyes fluttered closed and arms wrapped around strong broad shoulder's, Nate allowed himself to finally melt uncontrollably. They lay together, limbs entangled, hands touching each other- succumbing to the mind-blowing chemicals that burned in their brains. A memory that they would never forget.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XxX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Hugh groaned as he felt a weight pressing on his cheek, taking note of the alcohol that seared through his body. Fuck, how much he had drunk? He felt like absolute shit, and no doubt would have the biggest hangover when tomorrow rolled around. And just what the hell was on his head?</p><p>
Weakly he used his hands and pushed, only to receive a scream in response that deafened his ears. He closed his eyes, trying to move away from the noise.<br/>
</p><p>"Gah! What the fuck, man!" Managing to finally sit up, he raked fingers through his messy hair, feeling his brain literally throb in his skull. Okay, sitting up was not a good idea right now.<br/>
</p><p>"Huuugghhh..." Then the weight was on him again, and when crimson eyes opened weakly, he was met with a face of messy brown hair that had come loose, and the body of another person. Arceus... was Rosa really that wrecked? Her body was heavy, even though she was actually very slim. Maybe it was because she was drunk out of her mind?<br/>
</p><p>"Rosa... get the fuck off me! Damn it!" He grunted, trying to push her off. Rosa surprisingly didn't budge, eyes closed as her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Her breathing was uneven, which caused the crimson-eyed boy to look at her curiously.<br/>
</p><p>"...I don't like boats... they make me feel sick..." She murmured weakly, burying her face into his t-shirt. He sighed, head pounding from the alcohol.<br/>
</p><p>"Rosa, we aren't on a boat. You're on me!"<br/>
</p><p>"Shhh... too loud..." Her ears were ringing, and it felt as if her brain was literally about to implode, but Hugh's body was warm and comforting, making it hard to let go of.</p><p>"What time is it?" He asked, looking around, noticing how the room had now become dark. Had they legit just passed out? Touko was curled up on the floor, completely out of it as well, but there seemed to be no signs of Nate or Touya.<br/>
</p><p>"Time for you to be quiet..." Rosa mumbled sleepily, stretching into a more comfortable position. This wasn't what he signed up for. Wasn't the plan to out Nate and Touya or something? Rosa was so out of it that would be impossible.</p><p>"Rosa... your brother isn't here..." He tried, hoping that speaking about Nate would kick some sense into her head. He watched as her brow furrowed and weakly azure eyes flickered open.<br/>
</p><p>"...that bastard... Touya has probably stolen him away..."<br/>
</p><p>"And where would they even go?" She shrugged, tightening her grip around Hugh's waist.<br/>
</p><p>"We... have to stop them... before it's too late."<br/>
</p><p>"Rosa, have you seen the state we are in?" Hugh groaned, hating the fact his friend was lying all over him without a care in the world, not letting him go, but he figured it was only because she was completely intoxicated.</p><p>"Give me... a minute..." She murmured, eyes closing as Hugh's warmth lulled her body closer to slumber. He was surprisingly comfortable given how toned his torso was. He sighed softly, and ultimately resigned himself to the fact that movement wasn't going to be possible until Rosa regained full control of herself. Whenever that would be.</p><p>
Damn, he was in for a long night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XxXx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	As the room became darker as time passed, both Touya and Nate were huddled together underneath Hugh's duvet. The younger brunet rested his head on Touya's chest, just listening to the beating of his heart within. It proved that everything was real- the moment they shared, all the memories, it was all real.<br/>
Touya traced his fingers up and down the younger boy's arm affectionately as they lay in the darkness, simply enjoying being close to another person in such an intimate way. Despite their initial meeting being frosty, and Touya's messed up plan to use the boy for his own needs- now the whole situation had turned around. He succumbed to the happiness that threatened to consume him.</p><p>"Touya...?" Nate's small voice sounded, causing sienna eyes to look down.<br/>
</p><p>"Yeah?"<br/>
</p><p>"Are you happy...? With me, I mean..." He smiled before gently pressing a soft kiss into his messy brown hair.<br/>
</p><p>"Of course I am happy, how could I not be? I mean... look at how cute you are~" Nate giggled shyly as he snuggled against his side.<br/>
</p><p>"I'm glad... I'm happy too. Happy I get to be with you." Nate noticed how Touya's heart rate quickened upon saying those words. Ever since he had been honest about everything, it felt like the two of them had become a lot closer, something he was incredibly thankful for.</p><p>"I promise, no matter what, we will find a way to make this work," Touya muttered gently, using his other hand to gently brush his fingertips against Nate's freckled cheek. Hazel eyes fluttered closed as a dreamy sigh escaped his lips.<br/>
</p><p>"...really? You won't let my Mom or your Dad tear us apart?" He shook his head, defiantly.<br/>
</p><p>"No way will I let that happen. Even if we have to run far away from this place... I will make it a reality." Nate could feel his emotions start to run amok within, causing tears to sting his eyes. Was it really so wrong? To feel these feelings for someone who technically wasn't even related to him?<br/>
</p><p>"I-I... don't want to lose you Touya..."<br/>
</p><p>"And you won't, I promise that." His fingers tightened their grip around his older step-brother desperately, scared that if he let go, then he would just vanish like he was nothing more than a figment of his imagination.</p><p>"...where would we go?" Nate asked in a small voice. Touya looked up at the ceiling in thought as he held the other boy close. If they had to then he could always contact his old friend N, after all, didn't he always assure him that no matter what he had his back?</p><p>
N wouldn't judge him for his choices and would understand if he spoke to him. But he hadn't spoken to him in a while. Maybe it would be a good idea to drop him a message just in case?</p><p>"I have a good friend who would help us out. Get us far away from here, maybe even back to my old home town. That would be the last place Vaughn would look anyways as he knows the place reminds me of Mom..." Nate shuffled to look at Touya's face. He was serious, wasn't he? If it came to it then running away was a legit option he was throwing out there. It caused his heart to race in both anxiety and excitement.<br/>
</p><p>"... you're... really serious?" The older brunet nodded, as sienna irises melted into hazel ones.<br/>
</p><p>"I have never been more serious about anything in my life, Nate. I know that the original plan was for them to find out so the family would be broken up, and Vaughn would get back with Mom... but if it meant that Touko and I would have to leave, then that's not an option." Slowly Nate moved one of his hands until nervous fingertips touched Touya's cheek. He softly stroked the tanned skin, smiling.</p><p>"...then... we could really be together as a normal couple?" Touya nodded, before reaching down, gently capturing his lips in an intense kiss, full of all unspoken emotion. There was no way he would let Vaughn ruin anything more in his life, not now he realised just how much the younger boy meant to him.</p><p>
As the kiss parted, Nate felt his heart heave in his chest. Arceus, the feelings that he harboured for his step-brother were spiralling out of control. Even by just looking at him, he could feel himself drowning in euphoria. Did he... love him? Nate had never been in love before, but all he knew in this moment was the chilling fear of losing Touya from his life.</p><p>"I swear to you..." Touya spoke softly, moving to intertwine his fingers with the younger boy. "...one day everything will be normal, just you wait and see." As he lifted Nate's hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the burning skin, Nate felt his cheeks flush.</p><p>
It was all he wanted- to be happy with Touya and have a normal life together, but somewhere in the back of his mind was the doubt that it wouldn't happen. Life never goes the way you want it to, after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>XxXx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Rosa felt like she had been trampled by a stampede of angry Tauros when consciousness finally started to animate her bones. Everything was too bright, and her head pounded in pain. Fuck... how much had she drank last night? As she weakly opened her eyes, for that split second, she felt her body freeze.</p><p>
She was lying on Hugh, and he was still fast asleep. His chest heaved up and down, completely unaware. He was warm and very comfortable, but deep within she found herself cursing. What the fuck had she done?! The plan was supposed to be to out Nate and Touya, not end up passing out on her brother's best friend!</p><p>
As she lay there, she desperately tried to remember if she had done anything wrong or acted inappropriately, but nothing came to mind thankfully. It was almost as if the crimson-eyed boy could sense her distress because he started to wake up within a few moments.</p><p>
Instantly she shot up, shuffling away from him, eyes wide. As a sleepy yawn escaped his lips and he rubbed his eyes, a groan echoed around them. Damn, his head hurt bad- and yet he didn't think he drank that much.</p><p>"Fuck... what time is it?" He mumbled, looking around aimlessly, squinting due to the natural light now filtering into the room.<br/>
</p><p>"Hugh, what the hell happened last night?" Rosa asked, her azure eyes wide in concern. "I-I... didn't do anything... did I?" He sighed, running fingers through his hair as he sat up.<br/>
</p><p>"No, apart from pass out on me... and you were holding me so tightly I thought you were gonna crush my ribcage." Instantly she covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.<br/>
</p><p>"Fuck... I am so sorry, Hugh! I didn't even know!" He shrugged.<br/>
</p><p>"Meh... it could have been worse I guess." She looked around the room, noticing Touko's figure sprawled out on the floor, but no signs of Touya or her brother.<br/>
</p><p>"Where's Nate?"<br/>
</p><p>"I have no idea... I tried to tell you last night, but you were so out of it, you just passed out." How could she have let this happen?! She had been monitoring their drinks! How could they have been the ones who passed out? It just didn't make any sense.</p><p>"Oh, no... I can't believe the plan failed...!"<br/>
</p><p>"Well, I did try to tell you, but you didn't wanna listen to me..." She glared at him, and he merely held his hands up. "... don't give me that look!" As a heavy sigh escaped her lips and she relaxed into the sofa, azure eyes traced the patterns in the ceiling.<br/>
</p><p>"But... where could they be? Would they have left?" Hugh looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to ignore the overwhelming pain in his brain. Then his eyes widened as a possible idea came to him. No... they wouldn't... would they? Rosa glanced across at him, watching curiously as his gaze drifted towards the door leading to the stairs. Then, things seemed to click in place.</p><p>"Wait... you don't think...?"<br/>
</p><p>"I mean, I didn't hear anything but... we were both pretty out of it." Instantly, the girl was on her feet, cheeks puffed in rage. Arceus be damned if that slimeball of a step-brother had got his hands on Nate! She would never forgive him for it!<br/>
</p><p>"Ugghhh!! That bastard!! He better not have hurt my brother!" Hugh sighed softly, rubbing his forehead to nurse the ache in his brain.<br/>
</p><p>"Probably would be the opposite of hurting..."<br/>
</p><p>"HUGH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY!" She screamed, and he winced in agony. Fuck, could she keep her voice down? It felt like his head was going to implode.<br/>
</p><p>"Jeez... no need to shout... just... think about it yeah?" She shuddered visibly, her brow furrowed.<br/>
</p><p>"Fuck that, I'm going up there!" Panic shot through the crimson-eyed boy suddenly. Shit, if they actually were up there doing anything and Rosa caught them, then she would most likely blow a fuse, or worse. The mere thought of his best friend doing illicit activities in his bed made his stomach feel sick. He wouldn't do that, would he? Fingers latched onto his arm, pulling him onto his feet suddenly.</p><p>"Rosa...!"<br/>
</p><p>"You're coming with me!" As she pulled his aching body towards the door, ready to make their ascent towards his bedroom, the boy couldn't help but feel apprehensive.</p><p>
Deep within, he prayed that both Touya and Nate had actually gone home, and weren't still here. If Rosa saw them, then it was game over, and he would never hear the end of it.</p><p>
He could hope, right?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>